Le Royaume de sa paume
by Gargouilles
Summary: Sa mère veut qu'il ait un ami. Sherlock n'en veut pas. Son seul ami, c'est son chien et c'est très bien comme ça. Sauf qu'il n'aime pas décevoir sa mère, alors il invente John, dans sa tête. Un ami imaginaire réel. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Jusqu'au jour où son école accueille un nouvel élève, John. En tout point identique à l'ami imaginaire de Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue sur ma nouvelle publication Sherlock ! Au menu, une fic de dix-sept chapitres, divisée en quatre parties de quatre chapitres (sauf la dernière qui en fera cinq, je me laisse toujours emballer...), qui va joyeusement nous occuper du 18 avril au 30 août ! (Waoh. ça me laisse le temps de vous préparer plein de trucs pendant ce temps là si je procrastine pas trop xD)_

 _Cette fic a été écrite pour l'anniversaire de ma bêta, ma Louisalibi bien-aimée, experte en onomatopées et en points d'exclamation, qui est née en Septembre, oui, oui, tout est normal. Pour lui faire plaisir, c'est donc une fic qui se déroule durant l'enfance de Sherlock, durant les parties 1 et 2, puis son adolescence dans les parties 3 et 4. Et comme je n'ai pas pu résister, il y a un chapitre bonus-mystère à la fin ^^_

 _Disclaimer à mes dieux habituels, Moffat et Gatiss, à sir ACD, parce que je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour ça. Vous pouvez néanmoins me rémunérer en chocolat. On n'a jamais assez de chocolat.  
_

 _Gloire à ma bêta sur ce texte, ma Merveille à moi, ma traqueuse de répétitions et de tournures dénuées de sens. Je t'aime, Merveille. Je reviens dans trois mois tester la plage en été ? :3_

 _BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

 **Le Royaume de sa paume**

 **Partie 1**

 _Chapitre 1_

Sherlock avait rencontré _?_ un mardi soir du mois d'août qui avait suivi sa première année d'école primaire. Il avait sept ans et demi, et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les derniers mois de sa vie avaient été un franc succès. Jusqu'au mois de septembre dernier, Sherlock avait vécu dans un monde merveilleux et protégé, un monde où tout le monde comprenait ce qu'il disait, un monde où personne n'avait envie de le frapper ou de l'insulter, un monde où parler trois langues et aimer la chimie, les pirates et les mystères plus que tout était normal.

Un monde où sa mère s'enfermait parfois dans son bureau des heures durant pour révolutionner le monde des mathématiques. Un monde où les mains habiles de son père taillaient dans le bois un bateau, des petits pirates pour l'animer, et découpait dans un vieux drap noir un pavillon. Un monde où son frère Mycroft avait douze ans, ébouriffait les cheveux de son cadet et lui faisait des câlins quand Sherlock en réclamait.

Le monde de Sherlock se limitait à cela : sa mère, son père, son frère.

Sa maison, la terrasse en pierre blanches, et l'immense jardin qui venait derrière, rempli de fleurs (son père avait la main verte) et d'arbres fruitiers, et l'immensité du monde qui lui tendait les bras.

Ils étaient la dernière maison de la rue. Après eux venait la campagne verdoyante d'Angleterre, puis une petite forêt, que Sherlock connaissait comme sa poche. Il y avait quelques années, Mycroft lui avait construit une cabane, à l'époque où Sherlock voulait être Robinson Crusoé. Maintenant, l'enfant préférait aller jusqu'à la rivière (qu'il pouvait traverser à pied, l'eau ne montait jamais au-dessus de ses genoux) et s'imaginer au bord d'une mer déchaînée.

Le petit monde de Sherlock tenait dans la paume de sa main : le pouce : Maman. L'index : Papa. Le majeur : Mycroft. L'annulaire : la maison. L'auriculaire : la forêt, le ruisseau, son royaume.

Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre.

Et puis il avait été en âge d'aller à l'école.

La plupart des enfants allaient dans des garderies, ou ce genre de choses, bien avant leur cinq ans. Cela aidait à les faire grandir, développait l'intelligence, la communication, et blablabla. Sherlock avait six ans, il parlait trois langues, savait lire, écrire, compter, connaissait ses tables de multiplication jusqu'à la table de douze, et les vingt-six premiers nombres premiers (jusqu'à 101, et il aimait bien le nombre 101). Sa mère travaillait à domicile, il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'aller à la garderie ou la maternelle.

C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit les autres enfants à l'âge de six ans et demi, alors même qu'il aurait dû déjà aller à l'école depuis un an (mais il ignorait que ses parents et les spécialistes qu'il avait vus plus jeune avait permis cette rentrée tardive, directement en deuxième année).

C'est ainsi que commença sa descente aux enfers.

Il ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait plus, ne comprenait rien. Aucun des autres enfants n'avait le dixième de son intelligence, personne ne comprenait ce qu'il disait. Les professeurs le grondaient à chaque fois qu'il donnait une bonne réponse, parce qu _'il fallait laisser parler tes petits camarades, ce n'est pas à toi qu'on a posé la question, Sherlock !_

\- Mais il ne sait pas ! Il est bête ! répliquait Sherlock.

Et invariablement, il se faisait punir. Il ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait plus, ne comprenait rien. Les enseignants posaient des questions (au demeurant bêtes et si faciles, c'était d'un ennui !), il connaissait la réponse, la donnait, et se faisait punir ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Alors il ne disait plus rien. Se contentait de mourir un peu plus à chaque seconde dans sa tête, perdu, invisible.

Et il se faisait alors gronder tout pareil. Parce qu'il ne disait rien et n'était pas assez attentif.

Il ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait plus, ne comprenait rien.

* * *

Trois mois après le début de l'école avaient donc commencé les premières crises.

Sherlock avait fait des efforts, avec tout le monde : ses professeurs, ses camarades. Il avait essayé de répondre et de ne pas répondre aux questions. Il avait essayé de taper dans un ballon avec les autres petits garçons, mais il avait détesté et il avait essayé de ne pas bouger de son petit coin de la cour de récréation.

Qu'il fasse ou qu'il ne fasse pas, le résultat étaient le même : il était ostracisé, pointé du doigt, moqué. Les garçons le bousculaient, les filles ricanaient. Ils lui avaient tous donné un surnom : Le Taré. Les enseignants, de par leur cécité habituelle, n'en savaient rien. Mais dans l'école, certains désormais ignoraient son véritable nom. Ils ne l'appelaient que comme ça.

Sherlock n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de ce qu'on pensait de lui. Du moins, voulait-il s'en persuader. Mais à chaque fois que Dylan s'écriait :

\- Eh, tu viens jouer avec nous ? Ah bah non, tu peux pas, t'es taré !

Et que sa petite cour ricanait, il avait mal et quelque part dans sa poitrine, il n'y avait plus d'air.

Alors il faisait des crises. Tétanie. Angoisse. Larmes. Hyperventilation. Hurlements.

Cela pouvait survenir à n'importe quel moment. Deux minutes ou deux heures après les moqueries, cela n'avait aucune logique. Sa tête se renversait en arrière, et son corps se mettait à bouger de façon spasmodique, d'avant en arrière. Parfois sa bouche s'ouvrait et un cri muet qui ne déchirait que son âme en sortait. Parfois il hurlait vraiment, et sa maîtresse se rendait alors beaucoup plus vite compte qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Bien sûr, cela n'aidait en rien les moqueries de ses camarades. Il n'en devenait que davantage Taré dans leur bouche cruelle et leur esprit mesquin.

Ses professeurs, affolés, ne savaient jamais comment traiter les crises de Sherlock. Ils étaient seulement capables que d'appeler sa mère, qui venait alors immédiatement, quoi qu'elle fût en train de faire, et ramenait Sherlock à la maison pour la fin de la journée.

Le retour dans son monde, dans la paume de sa main, suffisait généralement à apaiser Sherlock.

\- Tu dois faire des efforts, mon poussin. Essaye de te faire des copains, tu comprends ? Tu t'ennuieras moins, comme ça, disait sa mère.

Mais il ne faisait que cela, des efforts et encore des efforts et toujours des efforts.

\- Je sais bien que l'école, ce n'est pas compliqué pour toi, Trésor, mais le but n'est pas que tu y ailles pour apprendre des choses, tu es bien trop intelligent pour ça de toute manière, mais que tu apprennes à connaître les gens, les autres enfants, ajoutait-elle.

Elle ne le disputait jamais pour ses crises, son travail interrompu, l'angoisse et le stress qu'il lui provoquait, se contentait toujours d'être gentille et douce, et quelque part, c'était pire encore.

C'était pire, parce que Sherlock avait conscience que son univers, son petit monde se disloquait à cause de lui. Et cela lui était intolérable.

* * *

Souvent, le soir, quand il était seul dans le noir de sa chambre, dans son bateau-lit pirate, sa veilleuse jaune en forme d'abeille allumée sur sa table de chevet, il faisait semblant de dormir quand sa mère passait le voir. Il était très fort pour ça, faire semblant.

Elle passait, l'embrassait, éteignait la veilleuse, quittait la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et refermait la porte de la chambre.

Sherlock rouvrait alors les yeux, rallumait la chaude lumière jaune, retournait entrouvrir la porte, et il attendait.

\- Cela n'arrivait pas toujours, mais quand cela survenait, cela faisait systématiquement mal.

\- Il est AUTISTE, Maman !

\- Arrête ça, Mycroft !

\- Papa, dis quelque chose !

\- Mycroft, tu es un enfant, laisse-nous gérer cela !

\- Maman, tu ne l'aides pas ! Il lui faut une école adaptée ! Spéciale ! Pour lui !

\- Mycroft, va dans ta chambre !

\- MAMAN !

\- Je ne veux pas en discuter avec toi. Tu n'es qu'un enfant !

\- J'ai douze ans Maman, et toi et moi savons que j'ai hérité de ton intelligence. Ne m'infantilise pas.

Mycroft avait l'âge d'entrer au collège. Il s'apprêtait à finaliser sa scolarité, préparait pas moins de dix-neuf GCSE (soit sept de plus que ses meilleurs camarades de quinze ou seize ans) et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il les réussirait tous haut la main. Il entrerait au lycée l'année prochaine. Mycroft n'était pas comme Sherlock. Il était intelligent, plus que tout le monde, comme Sherlock, mais il n'avait pas de problèmes avec les autres. Le seul problème de Mycroft, c'était les pâtisseries de la boulangerie sur le chemin du retour du collège, et les gâteaux du dimanche midi de leur mère. Problèmes compensés par des séances de sports qui frisaient la torture. Mais le mental de Mycroft ne faiblissait pas. Jamais.

\- Et tu sais donc très bien qu'aussi intelligents que nous sommes, l'école ne nous a pas tués. Elle ne tuera pas Sherlock. Alors arrête et va te coucher !

\- Mais il est AUTISTE ! AUTISTE, Maman ! Il n'a pas notre intelligence ! Ce qu'il a est mille fois, dix mille fois plus puissant que nous ! Il n'a pas besoin de travailler pour réussir, il n'a pas besoin d'entraîner sa mémoire, pour lui c'est aussi facile que respirer !

\- Mycroft... prévint sa mère, la voix lourde de colère.

\- POURQUOI refusez-vous de le voir ? Tous les psys qu'il a vus dans son enfance confirment cette position !

C'était vrai, Sherlock avait vu des tas de gens quand il était plus petit. Mais ils ne faisaient pas partie du royaume de sa paume de main. Il n'avait plus de doigt, de toute manière. Ils étaient entrés et sortis de la mémoire de Sherlock aussi facilement que le vent fait tournoyer les feuilles d'automne.

\- L'enfermer dans une case le détruirait ! Détruirait son intelligence ! Il doit grandir comme un enfant normal ! Cette discussion est close, Mycroft ! Va au lit ! Maintenant !

La discussion était close, du moins jusqu'à la fois prochaine, et le pré-adolescent montait les marches avec la lourdeur d'un éléphant pour signifier sa colère. Sherlock éteignait alors précipitamment sa veilleuse et se retournait de l'autre côté. Mycroft passait forcément devant sa chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. Il s'arrêtait toujours, écoutait la respiration calme et endormie de son petit frère, et soupirait.

Il n'avait pas encore assez de pouvoir pour le protéger comme il aurait dû. Un jour, il le ferait. Un jour, il aurait le pouvoir du monde dans ses mains, il se l'était promis. Et ce jour-là, il protégerait son frère comme il aurait dû être protégé depuis le jour de sa naissance. Mycroft se l'était promis.

Une fois son aîné reparti dans sa chambre, Sherlock rallumait la veilleuse (ses parents avaient leur chambre au rez-de-chaussée, Mycroft avait sa propre salle de bains attenante à sa chambre, plus personne ne passerait dans le couloir) et se répétait la scène qui venait de se dérouler plus bas dans sa tête.

 _Autiste_ , disait Mycroft.

 _Différent_ , disait sa mère.

 _Reconnaître le diagnostic_ , disait Mycroft.

 _Ne pas le mettre dans une case_ , disait sa mère.

Tous ces mots s'inscrivaient dans la chair du petit garçon comme des brûlures invisibles qui le faisaient suffoquer. Il n'aimait pas tous ces mots, qui n'avaient qu'un seul et même sens : anormal.

Il était anor _mal_.

Et ça faisait _mal_.

* * *

Sherlock avait continué de faire des efforts. Mais ça n'avait rien changé. La seule légère amélioration, c'était qu'il parvenait parfois à dissimuler ses crises au fond de lui, et personne ne se rendait compte de rien. Cela lui donnait juste un air éteint, d'après ses professeurs, mais ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude, quand il s'enfermait dans sa tête.

Mais c'était dur, si dur. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de tous ces gens, tout ce bruit, toute cette vie qui tournait au ralenti autour de lui.

C'était comme ça qu'il avait décidé de se choisir lui-même sa case dans laquelle rentrer. Mycroft disait autiste, Papa et Maman différent, ses camarades Taré. Il ne voulait rien de tout ça. Il n'avait qu'à se choisir sa case à lui. Et il pourrait alors répliquer. Utiliser son propre diagnostic.

Par chance, il y avait plein de livres sur plein de sujets, chez eux. Sherlock aimait beaucoup toute l'étagère de sa mère, sur les sciences et la nature. Il ne les avait pas encore tous lus (il y en avait vraiment beaucoup), mais c'était ceux qu'il préférait, assurément. Ensuite il y avait l'étagère de son père, sur les affaires classées non élucidées. Sherlock n'avait jamais très bien compris ce que faisait son père dans la vie, mais ça avait un rapport avec ça. Il n'était ni scientifique, ni policier, mais son job constituait à collecter toutes les données possibles et imaginables sur une affaire non élucidée, et remettre ses conclusions à la préfecture de police, laquelle enclenchait ensuite la machine judiciaire, et suivait les recommandations de son père : fallait-il classer l'affaire ou non.

Son père n'était pas un flic, il ne cherchait pas à élucider les crimes. Il était un archéologue et avait des diplômes en sciences humaines, et il exhumait preuves et soupçons, indices et fuites, collectait le tout, reliait des points pour dessiner des schémas, et disait si ça servait encore à quelque chose de dépenser l'argent du contribuable en laissant les affaires ouvertes.

Alors bien sûr, les cas non élucidés étaient monnaie courante dans leur maison, et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle Sherlock aimait autant les énigmes, les casse-têtes insolubles, les puzzles.

Mais autant il aimait cette étagère, autant ce n'était pas celle qui l'intéressait cette fois.

C'était la dernière. Celle du bric-à-brac, tous les bouquins qu'on ne savait pas où caser, qui étaient vaguement rangés par thème, mais alors très vaguement. Il y avait des livres de cuisine (mais sa mère ne les ouvrait que très peu, elle ne faisait que de la cuisine "mathématiques", c'est à dire qu'elle décidait ingrédients et quantités selon ses propres théorèmes créés pour l'occasion), des livres de mécanique, des livres d'astronomie, et ce qui intéressaient Sherlock, des livres de sciences humaines et sociales. Des vieux bouquins de son père. Personne ne s'aperçut qu'il en avait subtilisé plusieurs et qu'il les compulsait frénétiquement, dans le silence de sa chambre.

Le jour de son septième anniversaire, en janvier de sa première année d'école, Sherlock finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : _Trouble de la personnalité antisociale_.

Deux sous-chapitres : _Psychopathe_. _Sociopathe_. Il n'aimait pas le premier.

Mais le deuxième mot était doux, drôle.

\- Sociopathe, murmura-t-il.

Ça roulait sous sa langue, c'était chaud. Comme un cocon protecteur. Socio-pathe. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire -pathe, mais c'était très joliment écrit. Il aimait beaucoup le t derrière le h. ça rappelait le mot thé, et Sherlock adorait le thé, depuis toujours. Le thé noir, surtout, que sa mère lui préparait tous les matins depuis qu'elle avait cédé de guerre lasse et cessé de dire que ce n'était pas pour les enfants.

Et puis pa, ça rappelait papa. Sherlock aimait son Papa. Il aimait peut-être encore plus sa Maman et Mycroft, mais il aimait son Papa. C'était un membre de son royaume du creux de sa paume.

Alors -pathe, c'était très bien. Il aimait bien.

Et puis socio, c'était les autres. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Un mot bouclier contre les autres. La douceur de son petit monde contre les autres. Sociopathe. Ce serait ça.

Il était ravi, et un grand sourire anima ses traits.

\- Sherlock Holmes, sociopathe. Pas Taré, pas autiste, pas différent, pas anormal. Sociopathe.

Il sourit encore un peu plus largement, ses petits doigts tournant les pages pour en arriver plus précisément à la page concernée (les premières pages du chapitre traitaient de la psychopathie, et ça il trouvait ça très moche, il n'en voulait pas, jamais).

* * *

Il était assis dans l'alcôve de son rebord de fenêtre, emmitouflé dans une couverture, et il commençait doucement à neiger ce jour de janvier où il lut les caractéristiques du sociopathe, et prit la résolution de toute faire pour y coller le plus possible, pour justifier cette étiquette :

Charismatique (il fallait travailler sur la question), aucun ami proche (ça c'était facile, et il n'en voulait pas, de toute manière), s'ennuie facilement (oh que oui !), intelligence supérieure (personne ne pouvait en douter), menteur et manipulateur (ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué. Il faisait déjà semblant les trois quarts du temps), incapacité à se conformer aux normes sociales (il n'avait jamais très bien compris pourquoi il y avait des normes. Ce n'était certainement pas pour lui. Il était au-dessus de ça), irritabilité (ses crises en témoignaient), impulsivité (ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué, ça non plus), mépris de sa sécurité, mépris des autres, absence de remords.

Sherlock trouvait le portrait parfait. Peu flatteur, bien sûr, mais cela permettrait sans doute d'éloigner tout le monde de son passage et de son royaume, et ce serait merveilleux.

\- Sherlock, descends mon poussin ! cria sa mère.

Il avait sept ans aujourd'hui, il neigeait pour la première fois de l'année, et en sautillant dans l'escalier, tout heureux, il découvrit le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire de sa vie : tout petit et malingre comme lui, des grands yeux noirs qui transpercèrent les siens avec un amour indicible, Barberousse venait d'entrer sa vie.

Il en fut enchanté. Le chien devint immédiatement son meilleur et seul ami. Cela allait dans le sens de l'étiquette qu'il avait choisi de prendre : il ne devait pas avoir d'amis, n'en voulait pas. Mais il avait Barberousse. C'était normal, c'était parfait.

* * *

 _Je profite de cette nouvelle publication pour vous faire part d'une petite requête !_

 _L'autre jour, j'ai voulu relire une fic que j'avais adoré il y a de ça des années (et que je relis régulièrement, comme toutes celles de son auteure), j'ai découvert que le profil était vide. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'une suppression de l'auteure ou autre, mais j'ai été extrêmement peinée, parce que cette auteure avait un talent un million de fois supérieur au reste du monde. Ses histoires étaient magiques et belles à pleurer. J'en avais sauvegardé certaines, mais pas celle que je voulais relire cette fois._

 _Cette fic, en l'occurrence, était un recueil d'UA. Alors pour ne pas me laisser abattre, j'ai décidé d'aller au-delà de mes limites et me lancer ce défi : écrire moi aussi un recueil d'UA (sur Sherlock). C'est là que vous intervenez. Parce que je veux en faire un projet collaboratif, qui viendra normalement dans quelques mois, donc j'ai besoin de vous ! Rien de très compliqué, rassurez-vous, simplement me donner des **IDEES D'UA !** _

_N'importe quel type d'UA : réinventez leur profession, leur rencontre, leur époque, leur relation… Vous aimeriez lire John artiste peintre, une rencontre alors que John est marié à Mary depuis 10 ans, une époque victorienne, deux musiciens célèbres, des sportifs qui s'affrontent, du parent !lock ? De l'angst, du drame, du fluff, de la poésie (non en fait ça non) ? Alors dites-le ! ;)_

 _Vous voulez me donner plus de fil à retordre ? C'est le but, que je repousse mes limites, alors demandez moi d'écrire au présent, à la deuxième personne du singulier, de faire commencer chaque paragraphe par les lettres de l'alphabet dans l'ordre, n'importe quoi qui vous passerait par la tête ! Soyez imaginatifs, sadiques, ne vous limitez pas ! (J'aime souffrir)._

 _Quelques petites choses à savoir :_

 _\- Pas de cross-over. Pas de gender swap._

 _\- Vos idées, thèmes, défis, prompts, etc. doivent être exploitables sous la forme d'un OS (plus ou moins long). Si c'est trop compliqué et que je sens que je pourrais écrire une fic entière de trois parties et trois cent pages, je ne le ferais pas parce que je n'aurais pas le temps ^^_

 _\- Je garde toute latitude d'exploiter ou non les idées et désidératas que vous me soumettrez ^^_

 _\- Les OS produits seront probablement ratés de T à M. Le K+, vous savez bien que ça ne me va pas xD_

 _\- Je déteste l'UA, en fait, mais depuis que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais plein de petites idées, alors autant les développer dans des longs OS et en faire un recueil qui inclurait aussi vos propres idées plutôt que ne jamais les écrire !_

 _\- Vous pouvez me soumettre autant d'idées que vous voulez, par review ou MP. Je me garde le droit de les retenir ou non, vous demander des précisions et vous informer si oui ou non je vais écrire vos idées ou non ^^_

 _\- Vous pouvez me proposer du JohnLock, du MyStrade, mais également d'autres pairings si ça vous intéresse. Je serais sans doute beaucoup plus frileuse (et je n'écrirais JAMAIS de SherlOlly), mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien… Peut-être que ça m'inspirera._

 _Pour info, j'ai déjà des idées également, dont John artiste peintre dont Sherlock est la muse ; Sherlock patineur artistique (ou danseur ?) ; Sherlock qui joue du violon dans le métro que John prend tous les matins ; peut-être un cross over (le seul et l'unique !) avec HP… ça vous tente ? ;) Et vous, vous voudriez quoi ? ;)_

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre le Me 26/04/2017 ! Reviews ? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Waoh, je suis impressionnée de voir votre enthousiasme sur ce premier chapitre ! Oo Merci beaucoup à tous ! Et merci également pour les idées de thèmes ! Continuez, il m'en manque ;p_

 _L : Je suis ravie que tu sois contente de te frustrer chaque semaine en suivant cette histoire au lieu de pouvoir lire comme une boulimique toute une fic d'un coup xD Concernant l'autisme, je ne vais pas le traiter en tant que tel, en fait, ça sert juste de trame à l'histoire, parce que pour moi, Sherlock est autiste, point barre ^^ Et pour te répondre, cette fic a été écrite en septembre dernier donc non, pas de prise en compte de la saison 4 ^^ Il ne reste hélas aucune histoire de mon auteure bien aimée, qui s'appelait "aboooklikethis" (au demeurant elle n'écrivait pas sur Sherlock mais Merlin et Glee, pour les fandoms où je la lisais) (et je connais Boules de cristal et feuilles de thé depuis des années ;)) Je note : école d'arts, oui. Fermier/apiculteur, je prends en note mais pas sûr... Cuisiner/client (ou critique culinaire ?) peut être ;) Mythologique je n'ai AUCUNE idée de comment je vais pouvoir faire ça mais l'idée me fait rire xD_

 _Pearl : eh bien j'espère que quand tu liras, ça te plaira ;) Je note ton idée, sans conviction pour l'instant parce que je ne vois pas trop Sherlock dans un groupe, mais je vais y réfléchir ;)_

 _Sociopathe : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira également ;)_

* * *

 **Le Royaume de sa paume**

 **Partie 1**

 _Chapitre 2  
_

Pour la première fois depuis sa rentrée à l'école, Sherlock était heureux. Il parvenait même à rester toutes les heures règlementaires dans la classe, sans faire de crises. Sa mère était ravie de ne plus devoir aller chercher son fils en train de trembler et de pleurer.

\- Je suis fière de toi mon poussin, si fière de toi ! disait-elle en lui souriant.

Elle signait ses carnets plein de bonnes notes (c'était si simple, Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir ce qu'il fallait répondre) et elle était heureuse. Alors Sherlock était heureux, lui aussi. La vie pouvait être si simple. Elle ne lui demandait pas comment se passaient ses journées, s'il s'amusait ou s'il avait des amis. Il avait cessé de faire des crises, éduquait son chien à la perfection et les enseignants ne se plaignaient plus de lui. C'était déjà une victoire, et elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin.

Bien sûr, Mycroft n'était pas de cet avis, le soir dans la cuisine, quand Sherlock était couché.

\- Un chien et des bonnes notes ne changent en rien le fait qu'il est autiste, Maman.

\- Va au lit, Mycroft.

Mais Sherlock était heureux, et il se moquait des mots de son frère. Il en un avait de mot, à lui, pour se désigner. Et même s'il n'arrivait pas encore à le rétorquer à Dylan et sa bande qui l'appelaient encore et toujours le Taré (et personne ne se rendait compte de rien à l'école, parce qu'il était un manipulateur des adultes, et il en était fier), il aimait ce mot, cette personnalité qu'il développait, et plus rien ne l'atteignait.

* * *

Le soir en rentrant de l'école, il courait se changer (il ne supportait pas l'uniforme, il haïssait être comme tout le monde, il n'était pas comme tout le monde. Et Mycroft lui avait montré le costume qu'il porterait à Eton, l'année prochaine, et Sherlock en avait été malade de jalousie. Il aurait voulu quelque chose d'aussi classe, lui aussi), puis il sifflait son chien, et sortait aussitôt dans la forêt. Son domaine.

Là-bas, il parlait à Barberousse, il vivait ses histoires de pirates, et il apprivoisait son nouveau lui, le sociopathe. Il était heureux.

Cela ne pouvait pas durer. Vers la fin de l'année, les professeurs convoquèrent ses parents pour parler de lui. Ils vinrent, après la journée d'école, et s'enfermèrent dans la salle de classe. Sherlock resta tout seul dans la cour, vu que tous les autres enfants étaient partis. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Même quand il y avait plein de monde, il était toujours tout seul.

Et puis ses parents avaient amené Barberousse pour lui tenir compagnie pendant qu'ils discuteraient avec sa maîtresse et la directrice de l'établissement. Il avait subitement été populaire pendant cinq minutes, avec une nuée de gamines et de gamins fascinés par le chiot qui avait désormais bien grandi, et qui voulaient à tout prix le caresser. Sherlock était resté complètement perplexe. Pourquoi l'animal réussissait à se faire aimer si facilement ? Pourquoi réussissait-il là où Sherlock échouait ?

Mais cela n'avait pas duré. Le chien ne l'avait pas déçu. Il n'était fidèle qu'à son maître. Et vaguement sociopathe comme son maître, il fallait croire, puisqu'au bout de cinq minutes de caresses en tout genre, il s'était rapproché des jambes de Sherlock, puis avait montré les crocs, grognant légèrement, autant un moyen de protéger son jeune maître que de repousser l'attention indésirable dont il était l'objet.

Ça n'avait pas traîné, et tous les gamins avaient reculé, effrayés.

\- Barberousse, assis, avait ordonné Sherlock.

Le chien lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Et cessa donc de grogner immédiatement, mais pour ses camarades, le mal était fait. Sherlock Holmes était un taré ET avait une bête sortie tout droit de l'enfer qui avait essayé de les dévorer vivant, sur ordre de son propriétaire, raconteraient-ils sans doute tout l'été à droite et à gauche, et cela rendrait difficile la rentrée suivante plus difficile encore pour Sherlock.

* * *

En attendant, le garçonnet était tout seul dans la cour, son chien couché à ses pieds. Sherlock s'était assis en tailleur contre le mur, sous la fenêtre qu'il avait volontairement laissé entrouverte en sortant, pour entendre la conversation.

\- Je croyais que ça se passait bien. Mieux. Qu'il ne faisait plus de crises, attaqua sa mère.

\- C'est le cas, répondit son institutrice. Il n'y a plus de crise. De ce point de vue là, ça va mieux.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Premièrement, il n'a aucun ami. Jamais.

Sa mère resta muette. Sherlock devina le mouvement de la main de son père pour saisir celle de sa femme et la presser.

\- Il ne parle pas aux autres, il n'a pas de copain, il ne joue avec personne dans la cour, il ne chahute avec personne dans la classe. Les autres enfants ne l'aiment pas. Les rares fois où il leur adresse la parole, c'est pour être méchant, rude, cynique... Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'intelligence chez un enfant aussi jeune. Il sait toujours où appuyer là où ça fait mal.

Bien sûr qu'il savait. C'était si simple. Dylan et sa bande étaient bêtes à manger du foin. Ce qui leur conféraient leur pouvoir, ce n'était certainement pas l'intelligence mais bien leur nombre. Leur cruauté ne venait pas de leur cerveau, mais de leur bêtise. Leurs piques ne venaient pas de leur intellect, mais de leur assurance d'être en supériorité physique et numérique.

Sherlock, lui, savait que Robin faisait toujours pipi au lit ; que Gloria était terrifiée par les disputes de ses parents au point d'en faire des cauchemars ; que Liz était la meilleure élève de la classe (après lui) que parce qu'elle copiait sur Matthew en maths, et sur Elliot en lecture et en orthographe. Ils n'avaient peut-être que six ou sept ans, mais ils étaient l'exact reflet du monde des adultes.

Sa mère le lui avait dit, un jour. Il devait apprendre à connaître les autres. C'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il les avait observés, analysés, décortiqués, posant sans le savoir les bases de ce qui deviendrait la science de la déduction, son art. Il connaissait désormais tous les vilains secrets et les vilaines manies de tous ses camarades, et quand il avait le courage de répliquer (c'est à dire quand Dylan ne l'insultait pas avec ses six copains derrière, parce que Sherlock n'était pas fou au point de vouloir se faire cogner. C'était déjà assez compliqué d'avoir des bleus partout quand ils le poussaient contre les casiers), il aimait mettre à nu son interlocuteur et le rendre ridicule.

\- Et deuxièmement ? demanda sa mère. Vous avez dit « premièrement ». Entendu qu'il y a donc au moins un deuxièmement. Alors dites-moi, quel est le deuxième problème dont souffre mon fils ?

L'institutrice déglutit, jeta un coup d'œil à sa supérieure, puis se jeta à l'eau.

\- C'est par rapport à son travail...

\- Son travail est irréprochable. Il est votre meilleur élève, et de loin.

\- Oui, mais il ne fournit clairement pas d'effort pour cela. Il semble s'ennuyer à mourir en permanence. Il ne réfléchit même pas avant de répondre. On pourrait croire qu'il n'a pas écouté, mais quand on l'interroge, il répond. Toujours la bonne réponse. Sans une parcelle d'hésitation. Cela le rend très arrogant.

\- J'imagine, soupira sa mère.

Elle ne connaissait que trop bien le problème. Sherlock ne faisait jamais ses exercices en rentrant à la maison. Il avait déjà tout fini durant la journée, prenant de l'avance pour aller jouer avec son chien. Parfois, Violet Holmes le retenait assez longtemps pour vérifier que ses devoirs étaient faits, et il répondait invariablement correctement à sa mère avec une lueur d'arrogance dans les yeux qui disaient « c'est bon, je peux aller jouer maintenant ? ».

Sherlock reconnut en son for intérieur que sa maîtresse n'était pas si bête que ça : il s'ennuyait en effet à mourir en permanence dans sa classe, ne réfléchissait jamais avant de répondre (certain de lui), et n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il s'entraînait en réalité, depuis qu'il l'avait lue dans un des bouquins de son père, à une nouvelle technique : le Palais Mental. Pour mieux classer les choses. Pour l'instant, il en était aux balbutiements de ce qui deviendrait, un jour, sa plus grande force, mais il travaillait hardiment à la tâche, tous les jours. S'immergeant dans les fondations qu'il bâtissait avec ardeur, il s'entraînait également à entendre le bruit de fond (l'entendre, pas l'écouter) et lorsqu'on l'interpellait, il faisait travailler son cerveau pour remonter à la surface, identifier les mots qu'il venait d'entendre pour en faire une phrase cohérente, et trouver la réponse immédiatement. Considérant que c'était souvent des trucs aussi stupides que « quelle est la femelle (ou le bébé) du lapin ? », Sherlock n'avait pas trop de mal à mettre cela en application.

Et du coup, il pouvait s'amuser des heures durant à construire son Palais. Son Royaume Interne.

\- Nous envisagions de le faire sauter une classe, proposa la directrice.

Violet Holmes échangea un regard avec son époux. Sherlock ne la voyait pas, bien sûr, il ne pouvait qu'entendre à travers la fenêtre ouverte, mais il savait que ses parents se mordillaient les lèvres en cet instant très précis, comme toujours quand ils étaient confrontés à ce genre de dilemme.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne chose, hésita Sieger, son père. Puisqu'il a déjà des problèmes de communication avec ses camarades, et qu'il est toujours tout seul... Lui faire changer de classe, ce serait l'ostraciser encore davantage.

\- Être avec des gens d'un niveau intellectuel similaire au sien l'aiderait peut-être, proposa la maîtresse.

\- Sauf qu'ils ne seront jamais d'un niveau comparable au sien, reprit sa mère.

Elle n'avait pas entièrement tort, songea Sherlock en caressant pensivement la tête de Barberousse. Bien sûr, dans la classe, il ne fréquentait que ses camarades, mais dans la cour, il y avait tout le monde. Et il n'avait jamais croisé quiconque (et il scannait tout le monde, il devait probablement mieux connaître ses camarades que les enseignants) qui puisse tenir la comparaison avec son QI.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu que ça soit la bonne décision pour l'aider, répéta son père.

Sherlock partageait son opinion, à ceci près que personne ne pouvait l'aider : il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Ses parents et les professeurs discutèrent encore un peu, mais Sherlock s'était désintéressé de la conversation : Barberousse avait trouvé une branche, et il voulait que son maître la lui lance pour qu'il puisse la rapporter, et Sherlock aimait trop son chien pour le priver de ce plaisir. Et puis le spectacle de l'animal lancé à plein vitesse qui bondissait et rattrapait le morceau de bois en plein vol n'était pas de ceux dont il était possible de se lasser.

Le petit garçon crut que ses parents discuteraient avec lui, suite à la convocation à l'école, mais ils ne dirent pas un mot, et il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Trois jours plus tard, c'était les vacances, et pour Sherlock, la liberté.

* * *

Il faisait beau et chaud, et il partait tous les jours courir la campagne et jouer aux pirates, tout seul. Mycroft, qui avait si souvent son compagnon de jeu, préparait sa rentrée pour Eton. Heureusement, il avait Barberousse, et ses parents ne disaient rien sur ses fréquentes sorties, certain que l'animal protégerait Sherlock en tout circonstances, ce en quoi ils n'avaient pas tort : le chien n'obéissait qu'à Sherlock, et les rares fois où le garçonnet croisa quelqu'un (promeneur, joggeur, enfant) dans SA forêt, il suffisait d'un seul geste de la main du maître pour que le setter irlandais grogne et découvre ses babines, et que l'impudent qui avait osé pénétrer le territoire de Sherlock n'essaye même pas de s'approcher du garçonnet, et fasse un détour de son sentier de randonnée.

Ce fut en août ses parents revinrent à la charge.

\- Tu vas retourner à l'école dans une semaine, Sherlock, tu le sais ?

\- Oui Maman.

Il était en train d'observer un grillon qu'il avait attrapé et tué sous la lentille de son microscope, et sa mère le dérangeait dans cette expérience scientifique de la plus haute importance. Mais elle avait apporté avec elle son goûter, et du chocolat, alors Sherlock n'était pas fâché.

\- Tu es le meilleur élève de ta classe.

\- Je suis ton fils, Maman.

Elle sourit. Il avait déjà l'arrogance qui allait de pair avec son intelligence, et qui lui seyait tellement bien, et même si cela lui jouerait des tours plus tard, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fière de son fils. Mycroft avait raison lorsqu'il disait que Sherlock était plus intelligent que lui ou qu'elle. Il pouvait faire de tellement grandes choses. Et il pouvait aussi bien tellement mal tourner. Elle avait peur, tellement peur pour lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Sherlock était forcément tout seul dans sa tête, tout seul dans cet immense cerveau où le génie frayait avec l'inadaptation sociale. Elle avait voulu le protéger du monde et des autres, des vicissitudes et des tourments, mais elle n'avait réussi qu'à l'isoler davantage. Désormais il avait sept ans, et il était seul. Mycroft partait pour Eton dans deux semaines. Tant qu'il était au collège, elle savait que son fils aîné gardait un œil sur son cadet (alors même que le collège qui réunissait tous les villages environnant était à plusieurs kilomètres de la petite école du village, et que Mycroft partait tous les matins en bus très tôt et rentrait très tard, il savait toujours avant tout le monde ce qui avait pu arriver à Sherlock dans la cour de récréation. Son aîné était assez effrayant, mais il avait bon fond, elle le savait) mais Eton était loin de chez eux. Mycroft serait en pension. Il ne reviendrait que les week-ends, et encore, pas tous. Sherlock n'aurait plus que son chien, qu'il adorait au-delà de toute raison, mais ce n'était pas sain.

Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il ait un ami. Juste un. Quelqu'un de gentil, qui comprendrait que son petit poussin adoré n'était dur et cynique que par incompréhension du monde réel, quelqu'un qui l'aimerait et le protégerait. Juste _une_ personne sur cette foutue planète pour protéger son fils. Ça devient bien exister, non ?

\- Cette année, j'ai... quelque chose de spécial à te confier, poussin. Un devoir spécial, juste pour toi. Tu aimerais ça ?

Sherlock aimait travailler, apprendre, il engrangeait des connaissances à une vitesse stupéfiante, dès qu'un sujet le passionnait, il devenait rapidement incollable. Elle était sûre que dans deux jours, il saurait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les sauterelles, par exemple.

\- Oui !

\- Mais je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi, poussin. Alors on va faire un marché, toi et moi. Donnant-donnant. Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais faire ? Ou avoir ? Si tu fais un effort dans ce que je te demande, alors tu obtiendras ton cadeau.

Sherlock fit mine de réfléchir, mais en vérité il savait exactement ce qu'il désirait : il avait entendu la musique à la radio, et depuis il n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir la posséder, lui aussi.

\- Je veux un violon ! Je veux savoir jouer du violon ! s'exclama-t-il, mue par une passion enfantine et vive qui le caractérisait tellement bien.

Sa mère sourit. Elle s'y attendait un peu. Elle, tout comme Mycroft, et maintenant Sherlock, ils avaient tous un besoin de création artistique pour compenser leur cerveau. Elle jouait du piano, et Mycroft, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, avait souvent sur lui un bloc note et un crayon à papier. Son fils aîné dessinait très bien, et se perdait parfois dans son art. Elle avait toujours su qu'un jour, Sherlock y viendrait aussi.

\- D'accord, tu auras un violon, et les leçons qui vont avec. En échange de quoi, tu dois te faire un ami. S'il te plaît, mon poussin, cette année, j'aimerais que tu fasses de ton mieux pour te faire un ami. S'il te plait.

Sherlock tomba des nues. Un ami ? Encore cette idée étrange qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même et Barberousse dans sa vie ? Il ne voulait pas d'un ami. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un ami. Il était sociopathe.

Il fut tenté de le rappeler à sa mère, mais elle souriait doucement, tendrement, et il n'eut pas le cœur de lui briser ses espoirs. Envers et contre toute logique, Sherlock Holmes n'était qu'un enfant qui aimait sa Maman. Et puis, elle refusait d'entendre ce mot qu'il avait choisi pour se ranger dans une case. À chaque fois que Sherlock l'avait évoqué, elle avait fait mine de ne pas l'entendre.

Et puis, il y avait la tentation de ces leçons de violon. Sherlock en rêvait depuis maintenant des semaines, et il savait qu'il aimerait ça, il le savait.

Et puis, ça ne coûtait rien de dire oui à sa mère. Il pouvait toujours faire semblant d'essayer.

\- D'accord Maman, promis. J'essayerai.

* * *

C'était donc ainsi qu'il avait rencontré _?_ , au bord de la rivière, le lendemain soir de la conversation d'avec sa mère. Il y avait réfléchi toute la journée, et la résolution de l'équation lui avait semblé d'une simplicité enfantine : sa mère voulait qu'il ait un ami. Il n'en voulait pas.

Il devait donc faire semblant d'avoir un ami. Mais personne dans sa classe ou dans son école accepterait de faire semblant, et Sherlock n'en avait pas envie non plus.

Solution ? Inventer un ami imaginaire, le créer de toute pièces, et faire croire à ses parents qu'il existait réellement. Ils n'iraient certainement pas vérifier à l'école si Sherlock se montrait convainquant, et l'enfant aurait le droit à ses leçons de violon en échange. Sa mère lui avait promis que demain, il irait lui acheter un violon, et il était impatient.

Il n'était pas peu fier de lui : il agissait exactement comme son étiquette le lui demandait, et en plus il allait devoir jouer un rôle, c'était parfait.

Alors, au fond des bois, en glissant ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche de la rivière pour faire naviguer son bateau pirate, il avait décidé que _?_ serait son nouveau meilleur ami.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, hein Barberousse. De toute manière, il n'est que dans ma tête. Toi, t'es vraiment là.

Le chien avait jappé en réponse.

 _?_ n'avait pas encore de prénom, parce que Sherlock ne lui en avait pas encore trouvé un qui lui plaise. C'était pour cela qu'il se référait encore dans son propre esprit sous ce symbole, _?_. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, parce que Sherlock ne faisait que penser, il ne parlait pas dans sa tête, alors ne pas pouvoir l'interpeller, cela n'avait pas d'importance. De toute manière, il avait encore quelques jours de vacances pour trouver le prénom de son futur meilleur ami. Il était censé le rencontrer à l'école.

\- Viens, Barberousse, s'exclama-t-il soudain. Attaquons le bateau de l'infâme Barbe Noire ! À l'assaut !

Et chien et maître se jetèrent dans l'eau en riant.

* * *

Il trouva le prénom de _?_ quelques jours plus tard, la veille de sa rentrée à l'école, en troisième année. Ses parents avaient laissé la télé allumée, et une fois n'est pas coutume, Sherlock la regardait. D'habitude, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant pour lui à la télé. Il n'aimait pas les dessins animés ni les films, et le reste des émissions étaient pour les adultes. Il trouvait cela très ennuyeux, et préférait jouer aux pirates avec Barberousse, ou faire des expériences avec son kit de chimie facile (à partir de 11 ans). Mais cette fois, c'était une émission policière, sur une enquête non élucidée, raison pour laquelle son père la regardait. Il était sorti de la pièce un instant parce que sa femme l'appelait pour Dieu-savait-quelle-raison (plier le linge, probablement, Sherlock l'avait vue sortir de la buanderie avec un panier de draps propres, et les draps, c'était compliqué à plier tout seul), et Sherlock en avait profité pour se planter devant la télé. Son père n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié de le trouver là, et il ne s'attarda pas.

Mais Sherlock avait appris une information essentielle : le crime dont il était question à la télé était le meurtre d'une fille, que personne n'avait été capable d'identifier, même des décennies après. Et les policiers, pour pouvoir en parler, l'avait nommée de la même manière qu'ils nommaient tous les inconnus : Jane Doe.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Sherlock pour deviner qu'un homme non identifié s'appellerait John Doe.

\- John, répéta-t-il.

Le prénom roula sur sa langue. Il le répéta encore et encore, jusqu'à qu'il en soit convaincu : son meilleur ami s'appellerait John. C'était doux et chaud, ça coulait comme le miel sur les tartines et c'était lumineux comme un soleil d'été.

Ça n'avait rien en commun avec Mycroft et Sherlock, des prénoms aussi incisifs qu'exceptionnels, tout comme leurs possesseurs. John était un prénom banal, classique, tellement usité qu'il n'avait aucune originalité. Sherlock voulait que sa mère soit contente de lui, qu'il ait un ami, qu'il soit comme tout le monde, si banal, si normal. Quoi de mieux qu'un ami nommé John pour cela ?

Il n'aurait pas besoin de nom de famille. Les enfants connaissaient rarement les noms de famille de leurs amis, cela ne serait pas nécessaire. S'il le fallait réellement, pour donner de la crédibilité à son mensonge, il en inventerait, classique et banal comme le reste. Darwin, peut-être. Il aimait bien Charles Darwin.

\- John, redit-il encore une fois.

C'était agréable sur sa langue et dans son corps. Il aimait bien.

\- John, entérina-t-il.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre le Me 03/05/2017 ! Reviews ? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous remercie infiniment pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, je SAIS que je n'y ai PAS répondu, et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, c'est même quelque chose que je ne fais jamais (sauf sur le Calendrier de l'Avent mais c'était de la publication quotidienne), mais la vie s'est trouvé un peu plus farceuse et remplie, ces derniers temps... Je vais me rattraper dès que possible, promis !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Le Royaume de sa paume**

 **Partie 1**

 _Chapitre 3  
_

Le jour de la rentrée, Sherlock ne fit aucune difficulté pour aller à l'école. D'habitude, il était toujours maussade, bougon, râleur, plaintif, ne cessant de demander s'il était réellement obligé d'y aller. Cette fois, fort de sa résolution d'inventer un _John_ crédible pour sa mère, il était muet et résolu devant son bol de céréales.

Bizarrement, son comportement inquiéta sa famille plus que cela ne les rassura.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'école, petit frère ?

Sherlock releva les yeux vers Mycroft. Son aîné était en train de finaliser ses cartons d'affaires pour la rentrée, mais il ne partait pas avant une bonne semaine. Conscient qu'il ne reverrait pas Mycroft pendant des mois, et content de faire la route avec lui, Sherlock acquiesça. L'école primaire était au bout du village. La maison Holmes était exactement à l'autre bout, à une vingtaine de minutes à pied. Généralement, sa mère emmenait Sherlock le matin, et venait le chercher le soir.

Cet été, il avait dressé Barberousse pour s'en charger. Violet Holmes n'avait qu'à ouvrir la porte et ordonner au chien d'aller chercher son maître pour que le setter décampe à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'école. Sherlock pouvait alors rentrer seul, il connaissait le chemin par cœur et l'animal lui servait d'ange gardien. Ses parents avaient pris cette décision pour tenter de donner de l'autonomie à leur fils déjà si intelligent et mature pour son jeune âge.

Jamais Mycroft n'avait fait ce chemin avec son frère. Le bus pour le collège partait généralement avant même que Sherlock ne soit levé, le matin.

Un instant, les deux frères marchèrent en silence, Mycroft l'air inquiet, Sherlock triste et boudeur de ne pas avoir son fidèle compagnon courant à ses côtés, comme il s'y était habitué durant l'été.

\- Ça va, petit frère ? demanda Mycroft.

\- Mmm.

\- Tu sais que si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler, hein ?

\- Tu pars, Myc'.

\- Je m'appelle Mycroft, répliqua l'aîné, hérissé.

Sherlock savait toujours comment le faire tourner en bourrique. Mycroft était toujours si prévisible.

\- Mais ça ne change rien. Je serai toujours là pour toi, petit frère.

\- Oui Mycroft, répondit automatiquement le cadet.

Il aimait son frère, c'était certain, mais il l'aimait surtout quand il jouait avec lui aux pirates (même s'il prenait toujours le rôle du capitaine de la Navy, et qu'il le capturait et trouvait son coffre à trésors. Mycroft trouvait toujours son coffre à trésors), quand il lui apprenait des mots compliqués ou à résoudre des équations. Il n'aimait pas quand son frère parlait de sa vie, de la vie en général. Sherlock n'aimait pas qu'on parle de sa vie. Il n'aimait pas le mot que Mycroft utilisait pour le désigner, le soir quand il se disputait avec Maman. Ça sonnait comme une caresse avec des pics acérés qui laissaient des traînées pourpres sur la joue. Ça faisait mal, et Sherlock n'aimait pas avoir mal.

\- Je sais que Maman t'a demandé quelque chose de spécial, reprit Mycroft, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Mouais.

\- On ne dit pas « mouais », Sherlock.

\- Oui, Mycroft.

\- C'est dur, ce que t'a demandé Maman, non ?

\- Non. Pas vraiment.

\- Pas vraiment ?

Mycroft hallucina à l'intérieur, mais se garda bien de le montrer à son petit frère. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait remplacé son bien le plus précieux par de la vulgaire camelote. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec son frère, cet été, et que l'enfant avait été livré à lui-même avec son chien, mais cela n'avait pas eu l'air de le déranger. Sherlock avait-il vraiment pu autant changer en l'espace de quelques semaines, sans qu'il s'en rende compte ? Où était son frangin aux yeux qui devenaient si noirs et à la bouche qui se retroussait en une grimace révulsée dès qu'on parlait de fréquenter d'autres mômes ?

Sherlock avait haussé les épaules, faisant tressauter son cartable. Ses boucles brunes étaient devenues plus longues qu'avant, et effleuraient ses épaules au rythme du balancement de ses pas. Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur le sol.

\- Oui. Pas vraiment dur. Il suffit... il suffit de faire comme les autres, non ?

Sa voix était hésitante. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il racontait. Comme toujours, il décrétait les choses et les répétait jusqu'à s'en convaincre, jusqu'à trouver un moyen plus ou moins efficace et/ou douloureux pour que la réalité rattrape ses affirmations préalables. Sherlock disait les choses puis pliait et façonnait le monde à sa façon jusqu'à ce que le monde corresponde à ce qu'il disait.

Mycroft, d'ailleurs, était beaucoup plus inquiet que sa mère à propos de cette nouvelle marotte de Sherlock : se définir comme un sociopathe. Elle disait que ce n'était qu'une phase, que ça lui passerait, que ce n'était qu'un mot. Mycroft n'avait jamais vu Sherlock avoir de phases.

Le grand frère hésita à son tour sur la réponse à apporter. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait dire à son frère, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il en avait le droit. Que son cadet soit prêt pour ça. Il n'avait que sept ans et demi, même s'il raisonnait souvent comme un ado du double (ce qui était parfaitement normal, puisque Mycroft et ses bientôt treize ans avaient la maturité d'un adulte de dix-huit/vingt ans).

Mais Mycroft s'inquiétait réellement pour son petit frère, la prunelle de ses yeux. Il tenait à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi dans le monde. Mycroft aurait dû avoir un petit frère, quand il avait quatre ans. Il n'avait jamais vécu. Quand sa mère était retombée enceinte, il s'était juré que cette fois, tout se passerait bien, et qu'il protégerait éternellement l'enfant à naître. L'une des premières personnes que Sherlock avait vue en ouvrant ses yeux sur le monde, c'était Mycroft, six ans et un air féroce destiné à le protéger de toutes les afflictions du monde.

Mais le seul mal que l'aîné n'avait pas pu tenir éloigné de son petit frère, c'était celui existait en lui-même. Sherlock était différent, autiste, même si ses parents refusaient de le reconnaître. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi, d'être autiste comme l'était son cadet, atteint du syndrome d'Asperger, mais Mycroft avait vu grandir Sherlock, enfant hypersensible à son environnement, et il ne connaissait que trop les tourments du monde adulte pour avoir envie d'en protéger la prunelle de ses yeux.

\- Sherlock... Je vais te dire un truc. Tu ne devras jamais l'oublier, d'accord ?

Ils étaient bientôt arrivés à l'école. Sherlock releva sur son frère ses grandes prunelles bleues si claires qu'avec la lumière d'été, elles paraissaient irréelles.

\- Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage, petit frère. Retiens-bien ça, d'accord ? _Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage_.

Sherlock ne savait pas être mesuré. Il faisait tout avec passion, emphase. Sa vie était une hyperbole constante où il vivait et aimait trop fort, à la hauteur de sa sensibilité d'enfant. Mycroft s'était suffisamment documenté sur le sujet de la maladie de son frère pour savoir que cette vision enfantine du monde comme un immense terrain de jeu ne risquait pas de disparaître de sitôt (il remplacerait simplement les pirates par quelque chose d'autre, quoi Mycroft l'ignorait encore), et il voulait protéger le cœur tendre et fragile de son petit frère. Si _quelqu'un_ , un jour, arrivait à _posséder_ ce cœur, il ne pourrait que _blesser_ Sherlock, et ça Mycroft s'y refusait complètement.

Il valait mieux, donc, pour l'éviter, que personne n'ait accès au petit cœur fragile et palpitant comme un oisillon.

\- Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage, répéta Sherlock. D'accord. Merci Mycroft. A ce soir !

Il se jeta dans les bras dans son frère, et l'étreignit vigoureusement, un câlin comme les deux frères n'en avaient pas connu depuis très longtemps (et qu'ils ne connaîtraient probablement plus jamais, songea amèrement Mycroft), puis sans un mot, l'enfant relâcha son aîné, et fila dans la cour de l'école sans un au revoir. A sa manière, il grandissait, et le cœur inquiet de Mycroft Holmes se serra un peu plus.

Sherlock se demandait bien ce que Mycroft avait voulu lui dire par là. Il ne croyait quand même pas sérieusement que Sherlock allait se faire un ami, si ? Il lui suffisait de contenter sa mère, rien de plus.

* * *

Il entra dans la salle de classe avec la même envie qu'un condamné à mort. Il n'y avait aucun nouvel élève, aucune nouveauté. Même la maîtresse n'avait pas changé. Même les questions n'avaient pas changé.

Il ne fallut que trente secondes à Sherlock pour s'ennuyer à mourir, et décider de plonger dans son Palais Mental pour fuir cette dimension banale et ennuyante. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis quelque temps. Cela commençait à avoir une certaine allure.

Il y avait la pièce Maman, la pièce Papa, la pièce Barberousse, la pièce du Royaume de la forêt, la pièce de Mycroft. Elles étaient au centre de l'immense bâtisse (il y avait encore plein d'endroits vides, mais Sherlock entendait bien les remplir au cours de sa vie), lumineuses et chaleureuses.

Pour créer un John cohérent, Sherlock savait qu'il ne devrait jamais se tromper, ne jamais commettre d'impair. Et pour cela, il devait créer une pièce pour le John imaginaire qu'il devait rendre réel. C'était la condition sine qua non pour ne rien oublier. Mais il n'avait pas envie que la pièce soit au cœur de son esprit, au cœur de son monde.

Il fouilla et arpenta l'édifice longuement, avant de choisir un endroit reculé, pas trop lumineux, pas trop grand, pas trop spécial. Pas trop rien. Exactement à l'image qu'il allait créer John. Il posa le nom sur la porte, répondit mécaniquement « 143 » à une question de la maîtresse (il ne savait pas ce qu'elle demandait, mais il savait que c'était la bonne réponse), et entra dans la pièce.

Maintenant, il fallait faire naître John. Il lui fallait des caractéristiques, un caractère, une famille. Il leur faudrait des points communs, une rencontre, une relation.

Sherlock lista en gros caractères sur les murs blancs dénués de charme tout ce qu'il fallait qu'il invente.

Puis, satisfait, revint dans le monde réel. C'était l'heure de la récré. Traînant des pieds, il suivit les autres dehors, et s'installa comme d'habitude dans un coin, accroupi, regrettant l'absence de son meilleur ami à quatre pattes.

Il analysa et scanna ses camarades.

\- Eh le Taré, t'as pas ton monstre avec toi, aujourd'hui ?

Dylan n'avait manifestement pas gagné en intelligence durant l'été. Dylan était châtain, d'une couleur terne et fade. Sherlock décida alors que John serait blond, avec des cheveux courts, un peu en épi, comme de la paille, non, comme du foin fraîchement coupé. Loin des douces boucles noires de Sherlock, loin du châtain de Dylan.

\- Blond, décida-t-il.

Il redescendit dans son Palais, et nota le mot en face de caractéristiques – couleur de cheveux. Il était très content de lui. Il parlerait à sa mère d'ici quelques semaines (le temps de générer tout ça dans sa tête, et de lui conférer un temps relativement crédible pour avoir rencontré quelqu'un et être devenu ami avec lui).

Sherlock sourit tout seul.

\- Sale Taré ! cracha Dylan en le bousculant.

Sherlock se rattrapa sur ses paumes de main, et les sentit s'écorcher, son sourire mourant à l'intérieur de lui. _Ne pas être affecté_ , songea-t-il. _Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage_ , avait dit Mycroft. L'année serait longue. Il serra les dents, se recomposa un visage neutre, et ne dit rien tandis que Dylan s'éloignait en riant.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sherlock choisissait la couleur des yeux de son nouvel ami imaginaire, après mûre réflexion. Ce serait bleu, comme lui. Parce que, mue par une raison sans beaucoup de fondement mais qui avait du sens dans l'esprit du garçonnet, deux amis devaient partager des choses : Si _John_ et lui n'avaient pas la même couleur de cheveux, alors ce serait celle des yeux. Donc bleu, comme Sherlock.

Mais l'enfant n'était pas trop regardant non plus. Si ce n'était pas la même teinte de bleu que lui, ça irait quand même. Sa mère n'irait pas demander de telles précisions. Mais par acquis de conscience, parce qu'il était un perfectionniste dans l'âme, Sherlock choisit néanmoins une couleur correspondant à la longueur d'onde 466nm, ce qui lui ferait une base solide et tangible pour continuer à créer son personnage.

Ce soir-là, seul dans sa chambre, au lieu d'écouter la sempiternelle dispute de Mycroft et de sa mère, il préféra descendre dans son Palais et mentionner « Caractéristiques - couleur des yeux : bleus ». D'une certaine manière, il y prenait goût.

Il poursuivit ainsi la création de son nouvel ami des semaines durant. Il utilisait des évènements de sa vie, justifiait la moindre des décisions qu'il prenait au cas où sa mère pose des questions, généra sous son crâne un ami imaginaire plus vrai que nature. Jamais humain n'avait été plus réel que le _John Doe_ de Sherlock.

* * *

Un jour qu'il se baladait dans la forêt à la recherche d'un trésor de pirates, l'enfant décida que son ami aimerait les pirates, lui aussi. Il fallait bien cela pour être ami avec Sherlock. Cela serait le premier de leur point commun. Ainsi, il comprendrait pourquoi Barberousse s'appelait Barberousse, et il était important de séduire le chien pour espérer convaincre Sherlock d'avoir un intérêt dans la vie.

Il décréta quelques jours plus tard que John aurait une cicatrice. N'importe où. Quelque part. Visible, mais pas trop. Pas au visage, ce serait trop. Sur le bras ? Peut-être. Quelque chose qu'il cacherait, mais que Sherlock aurait vu, parce que Sherlock était intelligent et observateur. Mais quelque chose qui cacherait un secret si important que le garçonnet ne le demanderait pas à son nouvel ami, parce que sa mère et son père et Mycroft lui serinaient sans cesse qu'il devait faire preuve de plus de tact. Alors Sherlock ne demanderait pas, pour la cicatrice, mais ça lui rappellerait les pirates, et ça lui donnerait envie de connaître l'autre enfant. Oui. Ce serait un bon début.

Plus tard, il ajouta des mentions. La cicatrice ne serait pas à la base de leur première rencontre. C'était trop compliqué, et Sherlock avait appris depuis longtemps qu'un bon mensonge devait être simple. C'était si facile, de mentir. Sherlock ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les gens ne le faisaient pas plus souvent, au lieu de dire la vérité et se disputer, ou bien essayer de mentir, échouer lamentablement, et se disputer. Les relations humaines lui paraissaient plus vaines de jour en jour. Il était témoin pendant des heures, chaque jour, de l'inanité des relations sociales. Megan s'était disputée avec Janet à cause de Madeline. Les deux premières ne se parlaient plus, et Madeline était devenue la nouvelle meilleure amie de Megan à la place de Janet. Alors Janet avait décidé de se rapprocher de Jude, que personne dans la classe n'appréciait (probablement la personne le plus méprisée, juste après Sherlock, qui était bon dernier dans l'échelle de popularité depuis toujours). Ainsi, Janet pouvait clamer sur tous les toits qu'il n'était vraiment pas difficile de remplacer Megan, le premier venu faisait l'affaire, tout comme Madeline n'était qu'un bouche-trou pour Megan.

Megan n'avait pas apprécié, Madeline non plus, et, pour une raison que le petit garçon n'avait toujours comprise, elles s'étaient disputées entre elles, et au final aucune des trois filles ne parlait plus aux deux autres.

Il soupira en suivant le dernier épisode du feuilleton dans la cour de récré. Il était assis dans son coin habituel, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Dylan était déjà passé pour l'insulter, aujourd'hui, et il s'en tenait étrangement au quota d'une insulte par jour, alors Sherlock était tranquille pour la fin de la journée. Et pouvait donc observer le spectacle de ses congénères avec un air navré. Il décida que _John_ serait moins stupide, et plus gentil que cela.

Gentil était un trait de caractère récurrent, qui revenait tout le temps quand Sherlock réfléchissait à la création de son patchwork humain. Il avait donc fini par l'ajouter dans la colonne « traits de caractères principaux ». Sa mère serait contente, en plus. Elle voulait tellement quelqu'un de gentil pour veiller sur son petit garçon chéri.

Elle ne voyait pas que le garçonnet chéri n'avait que faire de la gentillesse humaine.

* * *

Comme c'était la fin de la récré, et que la maîtresse les rassemblait pour aller faire du sport, Sherlock eut l'illumination pour la première rencontre d'avec son ami imaginaire réel. En cours de sport. Sherlock était nul en sport. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il y avait des choses qu'il aimait, comme activités sportives, mais jamais en groupe, avec tous ses camarades.

Alors _John_ viendrait en aide à Sherlock. C'était triple bonus : bon en sport : bon point. Venir aider Sherlock en détresse : bon point. Abnégation et désintéressé, il ne faisait ça que par pur bonté d'âme : bon point.

Sa mère allait adorer.

Et ENSUITE, dans les vestiaires, en se changeant, il apercevrait la cicatrice qui ferait de lui un véritable pirate aux yeux de Sherlock, lui donnerait le courage d'aller proposer à son petit camarade de jouer avec lui, découvrirait que lui aussi adorait John Hawkins (parce qu'il aurait le même prénom que _John_ , et le même nom que le héros de Sherlock, Stephen Hawkins, et ce serait merveilleux), et donc qu'ils pouvaient aller jouer à la rivière, et ce serait parfait.

Sherlock était très content de lui. Ce nouveau jeu l'amusait beaucoup. Il avait l'impression de résoudre un puzzle dont il ignorait ce qu'il représentait. Il avançait à tâtons, et quand une pièce s'emboîtait à la perfection avec les autres, il exsudait de fierté.

Il passait désormais plus de temps dans la pièce John que dans tout le reste de son Palais Mental. D'ailleurs, il était tellement souvent dans la pièce qu'il l'avait fait remonter des catacombes où il l'avait initialement placée. C'était trop long d'y aller à chaque fois, sinon.

Sa mère aussi était contente. Elle voyait son fils sourire en rentrant de l'école, ne plus se plaindre des maîtresses ou des autres, il ne faisait plus de crises. Cela lui suffisait. Mycroft était parti pour Eton depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et outre le fait que son aîné lui manquait terriblement, elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là pour voir ça. Sherlock s'épanouissait enfin. Il lui avait juste fallu un peu (beaucoup) plus de temps que les autres, voilà tout.

* * *

\- Tu t'amuses bien à l'école, mon poussin ?

\- Mm mm.

Sherlock n'avait pas encore fini de créer son personnage. Encore quelques détails à peaufiner. Bientôt, il pourrait en parler à sa mère.

* * *

Un jour d'octobre, dans sa chère forêt tourbillonnante en rouge et or, il prit la résolution que sa saison préférée serait l'automne, que celle de _John_ serait donc le printemps, et que sa couleur préférée serait donc le vert.

Un dimanche pluvieux d'automne et de pluie, Sherlock était boudeur et enfermé dans la maison, la et seule chose qui consola le garçonnet fut le rituel gâteau au chocolat dominical de sa mère. Et en avalant sa part avec gloutonnerie (Mycroft n'était plus là, alors non seulement il en avait deux fois plus pour lui, mais en plus il pouvait en manger autant qu'il voulait sans se faire réprimander par sa mère qui lui rappelait de ne pas torturer psychologiquement son malheureux grand frère, bien souvent privé des délices culinaires maternelles), il décréta que _John_ aimerait le chocolat, lui aussi. Déjà parce que Sherlock ne voyait pas comment le monde pouvait exister quand on aimait pas le chocolat, et ensuite parce que comme ça, _John_ pourrait venir manger les dimanches midi et goûter cette petite merveille en chocolat.

Il s'interrompit brusquement et laissa retomber sa part au fond de son assiette.

\- Poussin, ça ne va pas ? demanda sa mère, soudain inquiète.

Sherlock repoussa l'assiette loin sur la table. Il n'avait plus faim, et cela le dégoûtait subitement. Pourquoi avait-il eu de telles pensées ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. _John_ n'existait pas, sinon dans sa tête et dans celle de ses parents, une fois qu'il leur implanterait l'idée. Pourquoi pensait-il des choses aussi absurdes qu'inviter _John_ à déjeuner un dimanche ? _John_ n'existait pas ! _John_ n'existerait jamais ailleurs que dans une pièce clairement définie de son Palais Mental !

Et pire encore, pourquoi, un bref instant, Sherlock avait apprécié l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant de son âge ici ?

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en une grimace dégoûtée.

\- Je n'ai plus faim, dit-il en se levant de table.

Il jeta sa serviette sur la table, siffla son chien qui dormait à ses pieds sous la chaise, et courut s'enfuir dans sa chambre, sans tenir compte des protestations outrées de sa mère.

Une fois en haut, il vérifia que Barberousse était bien entré et installé sur le tapis avant de faire claquer la porte et de s'effondrer sur son lit.

\- Ne sois pas stupide ! Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage ! Tu crées un personnage à ton image, forcément s'il existait tu l'aimerais, mais il ne peut pas exister, tu es stupide ! Les humains sont stupides, tu ne leur ressembles pas ! Ne fais plus jamais ça.

\- Wouf ?

Barberousse, manifestement peiné par le chagrin et la colère de son petit maître, était monté sur le lit (sur lequel il n'avait absolument jamais le droit d'aller... en théorie), et s'était couché contre son flanc en le poussant doucement avec sa petite tête rousse et sa truffe humide.

\- Oui, Barberousse. Toi tu es gentil. Gentil chien.

Malgré cet écart impardonnable de faiblesse, que Sherlock se jura de ne jamais plus commettre, il ne pouvait pas cesser pour autant de créer son personnage. Alors il poursuivit.

* * *

Il décida un jour où Mycroft appela et demanda à parler à son petit frère que _John_ aurait une sœur, plus jeune que lui, pour contrebalancer avec le grand frère qu'était Mycroft.

Il rajouta les sciences comme intérêt commun. Sans cela, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait trouver la moindre grâce aux yeux de Sherlock (qui ne jurait que par la chimie élémentaire) et aux yeux de sa mère (qui avait voué sa vie aux mathématiques, avant de la vouer à ses enfants).

En revanche, après avoir mûrement réfléchi six jours entiers, il prit la résolution de ne pas faire de _John_ un musicien. Cela le rendrait trop semblable à Sherlock, sinon. Et puis, à leurs âges, il n'y avait que rarement des musiciens. Sherlock, avec ses deux leçons hebdomadaires de violon, qui parfois jouait dans le vide dans la cour de récréation pour réviser ses gammes, faisait figure d'exception. Mais Sherlock tout entier était une exception. En primaire, les mômes de l'âge de Sherlock n'étaient bon qu'à faire du bruit, le garçonnet que l'avait que trop constaté durant les rares cours d'initiation à la musique que leur enseignante pleine de bonne volonté avait décidé d'instaurer. Elle n'avait manifestement aucune oreille musicale, puisque ses dents ne grinçaient pas à chaque note jouée ou chantée par les enfants dont elle avait la charge et qu'elle les félicitait même parfois. Quant à l'oreille presque absolue de Sherlock, c'était une torture permanente qui se bouchait donc aussi souvent que possible les tympans avec ses doigts, regrettant d'en perdre définitivement l'usage s'il s'autorisait un geste désespéré à base de ciseaux insérés dans son oreille interne.

Et puis, Sherlock tenait vraiment à ses oreilles.

Alors _John_ serait nul en musique.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre le Me 10/05/2017 ! Reviews ? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_L, sur le chapitre 2 (mais j'étais à la bourre ^^) : Merci pour ta review, je réponds toujours à mes commentaires, ça me paraît normal ! Je suis ravie de voir que ça te plaît toujours, j'espère que la suite sera toujours à la hauteur de ton enthousiasme ! ;)_

 _L, sur le chapitre 3 : Mycroft pense sincèrement bien faire pour son frère... il ignore les conséquences de ses actes. Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme en tout cas, cela me fait très plaisir (surtout quand tu reconnais Jude, Madeline et co ;p)_

 ** _ATTENTION, Vérifiez bien que vous avez lu le chapitre précédent, qui n'a pas (joie de ffnet !) donné lieu à notification, ni n'est remonté dans les nouveautés !_**

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Le Royaume de sa paume**

 **Partie 1**

 _Chapitre 4  
_

Sherlock en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient à la fin du mois de novembre. Sa mère commençait à le regarder d'un air suspicieux. Son professeur de violon, musicien réputé et récompensé, venait deux fois par semaine et le garçonnet n'avait pas, aux yeux de sa mère, respecté sa part de l'engagement. Il devenait urgent qu'il donne des éléments à sa mère.

Ce fut ainsi qu'un jour, en revenant de l'école avec Barberousse (il faisait trop sombre, désormais, pour qu'il aille jouer dans la forêt en rentrant de l'école, et Violet Holmes exigeait de son fils qu'il rentre immédiatement. Sherlock ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, il y avait souvent du chocolat chaud au goûter), qu'il dit innocemment :

\- Barberousse est bien dressé ! Il fait tout ce que je lui dis, même quand je lui dis d'arrêter d'embêter _John_. C'est juste qu'il n'écoute que moi, parce que c'est MON chien !

Sa mère venait de critiquer le meilleur ami de Sherlock, lui reprochant de venir quémander pour de la nourriture dans la cuisine, pour avoir le goûter auquel son petit maître avait droit.

L'enfant n'était pas peu fier de sa réplique. En défendant son véritable meilleur ami, son setter, il en profitait pour placer ni vu ni connu le prénom de celui qu'il avait créé pour devenir le meilleur ami de sa mère.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux exorbités.

Sherlock avait bien fait d'attendre qu'elle lui serve sa tasse (sa préférée, la jaune, avec des bandes noires) parce qu'elle l'aurait probablement lâché sous le coup de la stupeur, sinon.

\- Je n'ai rien dit de mal ! se défendit-il. J'ai juste dit que Barberousse était bien dressé.

Son chien, pour prouver ses dires, à l'entente de son nom, était retourné aux pieds de son maître et avait posé sa tête soyeuse et ses grands yeux suppliants sur les genoux de ce dernier.

\- J'ai entendu. Mais tu as dit autre chose. John ? Qui est John ?

Sherlock respira une fois, deux fois, se composa le visage de circonstances, et entra dans son personnage.

Il haussa les épaules, détourna le regard.

\- C'est un garçon de l'école. C'est tout. Il caresse Barberousse quand il vient me chercher le soir.

Nouveau haussement d'épaule. S'absorber profondément dans l'étude des volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de la tasse. D'un battement de cil, vérifier que sa mère était enchantée et qu'il gagnait au moins un mois ou deux de leçons de violon. Se pencher sérieusement sur la question des volutes de fumée. Il lui fallait son kit de chimie, maintenant.

Sherlock sauta à bas de sa chaise, et fila dans sa chaise.

\- Reste là Barberousse, je reviens ! ordonna-t-il au chien qui faisait mine de le suivre.

Il revint en effet quelques minutes après, jeta pêle-mêle tout ce qu'il avait apporté sur la table et se saisit de sa tasse. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais examiné ce phénomène avant ?

Sa mère ne relança pas la conversation. Elle avait l'habitude des éclats de génie de son cadet, et lorsqu'il partait dans son monde, il en oubliait tout le reste autour.

* * *

Mi-décembre, sa mère n'avait plus jamais reparlé de cet ami mystère à son fils, se contentant de la miette qu'il lui avait fourni pour apaiser son impatience. Sherlock, quant à lui, attendait la neige hivernale avec impatience, désirant ardemment faire des expériences sur la forme des flocons. L'année dernière, il avait observé sur son microscope qu'ils étaient tous différents (et très jolis, au demeurant, mais Sherlock n'était pas très à l'aise avec la notion de beauté, puisque ses petites camarades de classe le laissaient parfaitement indifférent, mais qu'il trouvait magnifique la mitose des cellules que sa mère lui avait montrée un jour), et cette année, il voulait percer le mystère de leurs formes aléatoires.

Il avait fini, trois jours plus tôt, de prendre ses dernières décisions concernant le portait de John, et cela donnait cela :

 _ **Caractéristiques physiques :**_

 _Couleur des cheveux : blond_

 _Couleur des yeux : bleu_

 _Taille : plus petit que la moyenne, mais larges épaules et larges mains_

 _Autres, précisez : cicatrice, comme les pirates._

 _ **Traits de caractère**_ _:_

 _Gentil, attentif._

 _Appréciant Barberousse et le chocolat._

 _Couleur préféré : vert forêt au printemps._

 _ **Famille**_ _:_

 _Une sœur cadette._

 _Des parents occupés qu'il fuit en s'isolant dans la forêt avec Sherlock._

 _ **Point(s) Commun(s) :**_

 _Aime les pirates,_

 _La science,_

 _Mais nul en musique pour ne pas être trop similaire à Sherlock._

 _ **Rencontre :**_ _lors d'un cours de sport, pour aider Sherlock qui ne comprenait pas l'intérêt du football._

 _ **Base(s) de leur relation ultérieure :**_

 _Jouer aux pirates dans la forêt,_

 _Aide de Sherlock pour les devoirs de maths de John (ça ferait bon genre pour sa mère, et Sherlock n'avait aucun problème en maths. Ni dans aucune matière, mais ce n'était pas le sujet),_

 _Apprentissage mutuel « donnant-donnant » en sport et musique (ce qui ferait plaisir à sa mère, qui se plaignait tout le temps qu'il passait trop de temps enfermé dans ses bouquins et ses partitions de musique)_

Sherlock sourit. John était créé, il vivait dans sa tête, et bientôt, dans celle de sa mère également, pour la satisfaire. Deux minutes après cela, il se passionnait pour une forme étrange dans un arbuste dans le jardin, et oubliait très vite John.

* * *

Les vacances d'hiver arrivèrent vite, et avec elles une pause dans toute cette histoire de John. Pendant les vacances, Sherlock n'était pas censé voir ses camarades de classe, et comme il n'avait jamais affirmé que c'était un ami, juste une connaissance, et cela lui évitait de devoir l'inviter pendant les vacances ou le voir en dehors de l'école. La neige commença à tomber, et Mycroft revint pour les vacances. Son frère avait changé, malheureusement, et pas en bien. Il devenait plus intrusif dans la vie de son cadet, et plus sévère aussi. Plus ferme, plus froid, plus fermé. Maman disait que c'était normal, que Mycroft avait rejoint l'une des meilleures écoles du pays, et qu'il avait trois ou quatre ans de moins que ses camarades. Il n'avait pas le choix d'être inflexible s'il voulait s'en sortir et être respecté.

Sherlock ne comprenait pas, et cela lui faisait mal. Quelque part durant ces mois d'absence, il avait perdu son grand frère.

Et puis les disputes, le soir, entre Mycroft et sa mère reprirent, et ce fut pire encore.

\- Qu'il fasse illusion ne change rien aux faits, Maman.

\- Il s'est adapté ! Il avait juste besoin de plus de temps que toi, plus de temps que les autres !

\- Mais regarde-le, Maman ! Il charme, il manipule, il fait illusion ! Il ne s'est pas adapté, il fait semblant le temps qu'il trouve le moyen de faire s'adapter le monde à lui.

Mycroft n'avait pas entièrement tort, mais la manière dont il le disait était agressive, et faisait mal. Sherlock ne voulait pas l'entendre, et il essayait de se boucher les oreilles sous son oreiller, sans grand succès.

Alors pour fuir, le garçonnet passait tout son temps dehors avec Barberousse. Il faisait nuit très tôt, et tous les bruits étaient assourdis dans la neige, alors il accrochait toujours au collier de son chien une lampe torche (et il en prenait une miniature dans sa poche), comme ça, il pouvait rentrer et retrouver son chemin même si la nuit était tombée.

* * *

Noël passa dans une relative indifférence. Il y avait bien longtemps que les deux frères ne croyaient plus au Père Noël (si tant était qu'ils y aient cru un jour, ce qui n'était pas certain. Sherlock s'était fait sévèrement punir, l'année dernière, en se moquant de ses camarades qui y croyaient toujours. Lui n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir un jour adhéré à cette fable), et à part le menu de fête préparé par sa mère, et les cantiques de Noël que son père écoutait en boucle, sur toutes les fréquences, tous les jours, à toutes les heures ; il n'y eut pas vraiment de célébration.

Le nouvel an se déroula de manière similaire. Sherlock fut autorisé à veiller jusqu'à minuit devant la télé, mais vaincu par l'inanité des programmes proposés, il préféra se concentrer à des nouvelles expériences (il avait reçu davantage de matériel chimique qu'il n'en possédait déjà, et des tas de produits dangereux en cadeau), caressant du bout du pied sous la table son chien, et son collier flambant neuf.

Le dernier jour des vacances, Sherlock passa toute sa journée dehors. Demain, il reprenait l'école et c'était également son anniversaire. Il aurait huit ans, mais cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Au contraire.

* * *

L'année dernière, par une merveille du calendrier et de la météo (la neige avait trop bloqué les routes, une véritable tempête la veille de la rentrée) l'école avait repris trois jours plus tard. Il n'avait pas eu à supporter la maîtresse lui souhaitant son anniversaire, devant tous ses camarades, obliger les autres à chanter _Joyeux Anniversaire Sherlock_ , et partager le gâteau préparé par sa mère.

Cette année, il ne voyait pas comment y échapper. Il ne neigeait plus depuis des jours. Le tapis blanc qui recouvrait la forêt de Sherlock était épais, duveteux, délicat, et bien installé. Sa rivière était gelée. Il n'avait pas encore osé marcher dessus. Il savait que c'était de l'eau vive, pas un lac ou une mare, et qu'il y avait de fortes chances que seul le dessus soit glacé, et que cela ne supporte pas son poids. Et en hiver, il y avait beaucoup plus de profondeur qu'en été. Tomber, avoir de l'eau glacée jusqu'à mi-cuisse puis devoir rentrer chez lui ne serait à coup sûr pas agréable. Voire grandement préjudiciable à sa santé (non pas qu'il s'en souciait, mais sa mère, oui). Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller jusqu'au petit lac, de l'autre côté de chez eux ? Là-bas, la glace serait peut-être plus solide, et il pourrait marcher dessus ?

\- Salut !

Sherlock sursauta en entendant une voix dans son royaume secret, et fit un bond. Perdant l'équilibre, il se sentit vaciller en direction de la glace, et il s'imaginait déjà s'écraser à travers le gel et plonger dans l'eau.

 _Ce qui tue dans les naufrages, c'est l'hypothermie_ , résonna la voix de Mycroft dans son esprit, alors qu'il lui expliquait certaines choses sur les attaques entre pirates et les naufrages des bateaux.

Soudain, quelque chose s'accrocha à lui, son centre de gravité s'inversa, et il tomba dans l'autre sens, en direction de la terre ferme... et heurta quelque chose avant de réellement tomber.

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

Sherlock cligna bêtement des yeux, s'éloignant immédiatement. Barberousse, sur ses talons, découvrit ses babines, comme d'habitude quand il y avait un inconnu et qu'il sentait qu'il était de son devoir de faire quelque chose pour protéger son maître. De la main, Sherlock lui ordonna le calme. L'animal s'assit aussitôt aux pieds de Sherlock, obéissant.

Devant le petit garçon se trouvait un enfant un peu plus âgé que lui, lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Il était plus grand que Sherlock, plus large d'épaules aussi. Emmitouflé dans un gros anorak vert, avec des bottes et un bonnet blanc enfoncé sur son crâne jusqu'à ses yeux. Bleus, longueur d'onde 466 nm.

Le premier réflexe de Sherlock, abasourdi, fut d'ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson rouge.

Le deuxième, ce fut de rougir.

Le troisième, ce fut de constater qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'animosité dans les prunelles qui l'observaient. Il ne lui avait pas fait peur volontairement, il n'avait pas voulu le pousser dans la rivière, il l'avait réellement rattrapé par peur qu'il ne tombe, il n'avait pas violé le royaume de la forêt de Sherlock pour l'embêter.

Il était là par hasard, il avait voulu dire bonjour, et il avait l'air entièrement, totalement et miraculeusement gentil. Jamais Sherlock n'avait vu un regard aussi doux, à part dans les yeux de sa mère, mais ça ne comptait pas, puisque c'était sa Maman.

\- Tu vas bien ? redemanda l'inconnu. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

Il avait l'air si sincère, si doux, que Sherlock eut l'impression de voir dans ses prunelles les mêmes expressions que celle de Barberousse quand il faisait des câlins à son maître. Comment un humain pareil pouvait-il exister ?

\- Ça va... murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix, timide.

\- Je m'appelle John ! le salua l'autre d'une voix ferme, mais gentille.

Il lui tendit la main, et Sherlock fut à proprement parler incapable ou de lui répondre à son geste.

John était sorti de sa tête pour se matérialiser dans la réalité.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre le Me 17/05/2017 ! Reviews ? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Le Royaume de sa paume**

 **Partie 2  
**

 _Chapitre 5  
_

Après cette première rencontre pour le moins surprenante, Sherlock n'avait pas eu d'autre réaction que celle de fuir à toutes jambes en direction de sa maison, incapable de bégayer autre chose que « je dois rentrer pardon » sous le regard surpris (mais pas méchant) de l'inconnu. Non, sous le regard de John.

John.

 _John_ son ami imaginaire réel. _John_ qui ne vivait que dans sa tête. _John_ qui était vraiment réel, en chair et en os.

Sherlock aurait pu douter de la réalité de l'autre enfant, s'il n'avait fait que le voir : il aurait cherché une maladie susceptible de provoquer des hallucinations visuelles (et même auditives), aurait vérifié les autres symptômes, aurait demandé à sa mère de le conduire à l'hôpital, et aurait fait soigner sa fièvre cérébrale.

Mais Sherlock était quelqu'un de très rationnel, et il avait senti la chaleur et la réalité physique de ce John lorsqu'il l'avait rattrapé, inversé le sens de sa chute, et que le jeune génie avait heurté la poitrine de son camarade. La gravité ne faillait jamais, et au vu de la courbe de sa chute initiale, jamais Sherlock n'aurait pu inverser tout seul son mouvement en imaginant la présence d'un autre.

Et puis, il y avait eu la douce odeur d'orange qui l'avait assailli lors de la brève seconde où il s'était retrouvé pressé contre l'autre. Cela faisait un peu trop de sens (vue, odorat, ouïe, toucher) qui confirmaient la présence physique d'un autre enfant.

Il fallait rajouter à cela que John avait clairement l'air plus âgé que lui (de deux ans, à vue de nez), et que cela ne correspondait pas à l'imaginaire de Sherlock. C'était bien la preuve que ce n'était pas seulement une projection de l'esprit du garçonnet qui avait pris vie.

Alors John était réel.

Sherlock en était à proprement abasourdi. Sa mère la trouva légèrement éteint pour la fin de la journée, et Mycroft et son père lui demandèrent plusieurs fois si tout allait bien.

\- Je peux aller me coucher ? finit-il par demander.

Il était rare que la demande vienne de lui. Sherlock n'avait pas un grand besoin de sommeil, malgré son statut d'enfant, et sa mère le mettait plus souvent au lit de force que l'inverse.

\- Bien sûr Poussin, acquiesça sa mère. Tu te souviens que demain, c'est ton anniversaire ? Et que tu reprends l'école ?

Sherlock hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas oublié, quand bien même John utilisait quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de son cerveau.

\- Bonne nuit Maman, bonne nuit Papa, bonne nuit Mycroft.

Il salua tout le monde à tour de rôle (il n'embrassait plus de lui-même sa famille depuis longtemps, n'enlaçait plus Mycroft depuis que son aîné était entré au lycée, et les seuls baisers que sa mère recevait étaient ceux qu'elle prenait et auxquels il se soumettait de mauvaise grâce) et fila dans sa chambre s'enfermer sous les couvertures.

* * *

Le lendemain fut aussi terrible qu'il l'avait craint. Il était complètement perdu dans son Palais Mental depuis le réveil quand sa maîtresse le secoua gentiment, le faisant émerger. Il était l'heure de souffler ses bougies, et partager son gâteau d'anniversaire avec toute sa classe. Dans le chant entonné à pleins poumons par l'institutrice pleine de bonne volonté, les voix de ses camarades se perdaient mais l'ouïe fine du jeune garçon parvint à entendre des « jo-yeux-anni-ver-saire-Taré ! » chanté en rythme, en lieu et place du Joyeux anniversaire Sherlock qui aurait dû résonner. L'enfant ne doutait pas que la voix était celle de Dylan, et que la seule chose qui retenait une grande partie de ses camarades de l'imiter n'était que la crainte d'être entendu de la maîtresse.

Il endura ainsi la mascarade et la parodie de petite fête organisée à l'école, réprimant au fond de lui les larmes et la douleur que les railleries et les messes basses provoquaient chez lui. Il s'en voulait d'être si faible, mais c'était ainsi. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de son anniversaire en soi, mais chaque nouvelle bougie sur le gâteau le rapprochait de l'âge adulte, où il serait libre de faire ce qu'il voudrait et de rabaisser quiconque n'aurait pas son QI (c'est-à-dire à peu près tout le monde).

Mais voir cette fête gâchée par ses camarades si méchants lui faisaient mal.

La récréation vint comme une libération, enfin, et il fuit l'atmosphère étouffante de la classe pour aller respirer l'air frais, et se poser à sa place dans la cour, assis en entourant son corps de ses bras pour maintenir les mouvements spasmodiques de son corps.

Malheureusement, Dylan et sa bande n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

\- Eh ben le Taré, même ton anniversaire, t'aimes pas ça ? Tu n'aimes rien en fait ? T'es tellement pas normal !

Les autres ricanèrent et Sherlock se recroquevilla un peu plus. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il était si fatigué. Peut-être devrait-il demander à sa mère des cours de boxe plutôt que de violon. Mais ce serait lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas d'amis, que John n'existait pas réellement (enfin si, mais ce n'était pas le bon, il ne pouvait pas être réellement comme dans l'esprit de Sherlock), et qu'il se faisait régulièrement embêter par ses camarades sous l'œil parfaitement indifférent et aveugle des enseignants.

\- Réponds quand je te parle, Taré ! lui ordonna Dylan en levant le bras.

Sherlock se prépara à la douleur. Cela ne faisait jamais vraiment mal au point de laisser une marque plus de quelques heures, mais ce n'était jamais agréable quand même. Mais la douleur ne vint pas, le miracle survint, et une voix retentit.

\- Hey ! Laissez-le tranquille !

Ce n'était assurément pas une voix d'adulte, et Sherlock ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait instinctivement fermés. Bien campé sur ses jambes, ayant arrêté la main de Dylan, protégeant Sherlock, John se tenait là.

Dire que le jeune génie en fut abasourdi était un doux euphémisme. Personne ne l'avait jamais défendu, avant.

\- T'es qui toi ? cracha Dylan.

\- Touche un seul de ses cheveux encore une fois, promit John en désignant Sherlock derrière lui, et tu ne seras même plus capable d'articuler mon prénom ou de l'écrire parce que je t'aurais brisé la mâchoire et les deux bras.

La menace parut faire son effet sur le petit groupe, qui recula, plutôt méfiant et inquiet. Le nouvel arrivant n'avait pas du tout l'air de plaisanter. Dylan était peut-être grand pour son âge, et John petit, mais il était évident qu'il était plus âgé que les agresseurs. Et qu'il savait cogner.

\- Mon père est dans l'armée, j'ai appris à me défendre en jouant avec des militaires sur des bases à travers tout le pays. Je m'appelle John Watson, et si vous ne décampez pas immédiatement, je vais vous aider à retenir mon nom en vous l'enfonçant littéralement dans le crâne !

Dylan n'osa même pas répliquer et s'enfuit sans demander son reste, emmenant sa petite clique avec lui.

Sherlock éberlué, regarda la main subitement tendue vers lui de son sauveur.

\- Salut Sherlock ! Bon anniversaire !

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de colère ou de violence dans les traits du jeune garçon. Un sourire doux et sincère illuminait son visage, et il avait vraiment l'air ravi d'adresser la parole à Sherlock.

\- Tu t'appelles bien Sherlock hein ? C'est bien ton anniversaire ? J'ai entendu ça tout à l'heure ! Je suis content de te trouver et d'apprendre ton nom ! T'es parti tellement vite hier !

Sherlock avait accepté la main tendue, et s'était relevé, surpris de voir que son corps avait stoppé de lui-même ses tremblements intempestifs.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il, d'une toute petite voix.

Il n'était même pas capable de se dominer devant l'autre garçon, d'avoir l'assurance et l'arrogance dont il se parait habituellement. Il se dégoûtait. Pourquoi ce gamin étrange qui l'avait défendu avait-il un tel effet sur lui ?

John, manifestement très surpris, ôta son bonnet pour se gratter la tête, perplexe. Les cheveux blonds paille agressèrent presque immédiatement les pupilles de Sherlock. A part sa taille, plus grande qu'imaginée du fait de son âge, le John en face de lui se confondait en totalité à l'image mentale qu'il avait dans son Palais Mental, de la couleur des yeux à celle des cheveux en passant par le grain de peau, la forme du nez et la douceur du sourire et de ses mains. Il ne restait qu'à savoir s'il avait une cicatrice.

\- Ben, j'allais pas les laisser t'embêter et te frapper !

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Ils font ça tout le temps.

\- Ils n'ont pas le droit.

\- Je pense qu'ils s'en fichent complètement.

\- Défends-toi !

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

\- Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Ils reviendront plus nombreux encore, et ça fera davantage mal, et ce sera plus difficile à cacher à ma mère.

Il rougit soudainement. Il venait négligemment de dire à un parfait inconnu plus de choses sur lui qu'il n'en avait jamais dit à personne. Mais John n'avait pas l'air convaincu par sa réponse.

\- Dis-le aux enseignants, alors !

\- Ça ne servirait à rien non plus, répliqua Sherlock en secouant tristement la tête. Les adultes ne voient rien, et même si c'était le cas, ils ne feraient rien. Ils ne m'aiment pas, eux non plus. Pourquoi tu as menti sur ton père ?

Ce fut au tour de John d'être abasourdi, avant de rire de bon cœur.

\- Et en quoi ai-je menti, monsieur le génie ?

\- Il est bien militaire, et tu as bien changé régulièrement de base jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où il a pris sa retraite militaire et travaille désormais dans le privé, expliquant votre emménagement ici mais il est ingénieur, il ne se bat pas. Tu n'as pas appris à te battre. Du moins, pas avec lui.

John ouvrit des grands yeux, son rire se transformant peu à peu en sons étranglés.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules, détournant les yeux. Lire en John semblait si facile, si naturel. Il ne cachait rien, se montrait franc, doux, avenant.

\- T'es un sacré génie, hein, en fait.

Sherlock releva le regard. Les yeux de John étaient posés sur lui, emplis de fierté et de gentillesse. C'était un sentiment complètement nouveau, étrange, et l'estomac de Sherlock fit un looping tandis que sa poitrine s'embrasa.

\- Génie, répéta John.

La cloche sonna soudain, annonçant le retour en classe et la fin de la récréation. Sherlock sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. C'était bien la première fois qu'il passait le temps de pause autrement que seul à attendre que le temps file en se faisant tout petit pour que personne ne le remarque.

\- À tout à l'heure, Génie ! conclut son camarade en filant vers sa propre classe.

Abasourdi par la rencontre surréaliste, Sherlock ne vit pas passer la fin de la journée. Il nota néanmoins que malgré des regards haineux, aucun membre de la bande de Dylan ne l'approcha, et il goûta à une quiétude salutaire.

* * *

À la sortie, comme d'habitude, il retrouva Barberousse devant la cour de l'école, au milieu des autres mères et pères de familles venus chercher leurs bambins. Il allait de soi que la plupart des parents désapprouvait entièrement le fait que la mère de Sherlock ne se déplace pas et envoie un chien chercher son fils, mais ils avaient fini par s'y faire, et Sherlock s'était habitué à leurs regards désapprobateurs.

Mais cette fois, à côté de son chien, il y avait de la nouveauté. En la personne de John, caressant le poil roux de son animal, l'animal les yeux fermés sous la caresse.

\- Eh, Sherlock, on rentre ensemble ? demande l'autre enfant en apercevant son camarade, agitant la main pour bien se faire voir.

Sherlock était abasourdi.

\- Traître, murmura-t-il à Barberousse en approchant.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Il n'avait jamais partagé le chemin qui menait jusqu'à chez lui avec un autre enfant. Il habitait à l'exact autre bout du village, la dernière maison avant de rejoindre le grand ruban de la nationale, un peu plus bas. Si on se fiait à la présence de John au milieu des bois, il devait habiter dans le coin également. Et comme Sherlock savait que la maison à côté de chez lui, sur la gauche, était en vente depuis plusieurs mois, il ne fallait pas être un grand savant pour additionner deux et deux.

\- On y va, Génie ? demanda John, enjoué.

Sherlock ne savait pas comment dire non. Il obligea simplement Barberousse, d'un signe de la main à marcher à côté de lui pour récupérer l'ascendant sur son chien, et ils se mirent en route, en silence. Il apparut presque immédiatement à Sherlock que faire marcher le setter à sa droite était une très mauvaise idée. John s'était placé à gauche du jeune garçon, et leur marche en rythme plaçait son camarade très près du génie, le faisant pénétrer dans son périmètre d'intimité et lui déclenchant des sueurs froides. Il était cependant trop tard. Barberousse était trop obéissant, et il ne quitterait pas sa place, et Sherlock ne pouvait lui ordonner de se placer entre eux sans paraître suspect.

Et puis John parla. Sa voix était douce, calme, tranquille. Il raconta sa vie, narrant brièvement les nombreuses bases militaires où il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant, et combien il adorait l'idée que désormais, il ne déménagerait plus. Son père avait trouvé un excellent poste d'ingénieur dans la région, et John adorait la campagne. Sa mère cherchait un travail à mi-temps pour la rentrée. Sa petite sœur (Sherlock frémit en apprenant cela, ce nouveau détail qui corroborait son portrait mental) entrerait à l'école à la rentrée prochaine.

Il expliqua qu'il avait peur que cela soit dur, d'arriver dans une école en plein milieu d'année comme ça, mais il avait vite réalisé, en une seule journée, que les cours par correspondance et les enseignements des professeurs militaires qu'il avait parfois reçus étaient d'un niveau supérieur à la petite école de campagne. Il serait l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa classe, mais comme il était bosseur, et doué, il ne se reposerait pas sur ses acquis et travaillerait dur pour mériter ses bonnes notes, analysa Sherlock de son discours.

Il posa aussi des questions à Sherlock, ce que faisaient ses parents, ce qu'il aimait, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans la forêt tout seul l'autre jour, si c'était lui qui avait dressé Barberousse.

L'enfant, craintif et timide face à l'évidente volubilité de son interlocuteur, se contenta de répondre à demi-mots. Il n'aimait pas trop parler de lui. Il ne parvint qu'à dire qu'il aimait la chimie, et les mystères que personne ne savait résoudre sauf lui.

Et à son immense surprise, John n'en fut ni surpris, ni dégoûté. Au contraire.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, Génie ! sourit-il.

Et dans son timbre, il n'y avait que de la douceur.

\- À demain, Sherlock, passe une bonne soirée ! le salua soudain son camarade.

Avant même que le jeune garçon n'ait pu réaliser qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la maison de John (il n'avait pas vu le temps passé sur le trajet), son camarade le serrait brièvement dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, avant de s'éloigner vers sa maison en sautillant sur le chemin, faisant des grands signes de la main. Sherlock, hébété, ne parvint à se remettre en mouvement pour franchir les derniers mètres que bien après que la porte se soit refermée.

* * *

 _Je profite de cette nouvelle publication pour vous faire part d'une petite requête ! (que je vous mettrais en début de chaque partie !)  
_

 _L'autre jour, j'ai voulu relire une fic que j'avais adoré il y a de ça des années (et que je relis régulièrement, comme toutes celles de son auteure), j'ai découvert que le profil était vide. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'une suppression de l'auteure ou autre, mais j'ai été extrêmement peinée, parce que cette auteure avait un talent un million de fois supérieur au reste du monde. Ses histoires étaient magiques et belles à pleurer. J'en avais sauvegardé certaines, mais pas celle que je voulais relire cette fois._

 _Cette fic, en l'occurrence, était un recueil d'UA. Alors pour ne pas me laisser abattre, j'ai décidé d'aller au-delà de mes limites et me lancer ce défi : écrire moi aussi un recueil d'UA (sur Sherlock). C'est là que vous intervenez. Parce que je veux en faire un projet collaboratif, qui viendra normalement dans quelques mois, donc j'ai besoin de vous ! Rien de très compliqué, rassurez-vous, simplement me donner des **IDEES D'UA !** _

_N'importe quel type d'UA : réinventez leur profession, leur rencontre, leur époque, leur relation… Vous aimeriez lire John artiste peintre, une rencontre alors que John est marié à Mary depuis 10 ans, une époque victorienne, deux musiciens célèbres, des sportifs qui s'affrontent, du parent !lock ? De l'angst, du drame, du fluff, de la poésie (non en fait ça non) ? Alors dites-le ! ;)_

 _Vous voulez me donner plus de fil à retordre ? C'est le but, que je repousse mes limites, alors demandez moi d'écrire au présent, à la deuxième personne du singulier, de faire commencer chaque paragraphe par les lettres de l'alphabet dans l'ordre, n'importe quoi qui vous passerait par la tête ! Soyez imaginatifs, sadiques, ne vous limitez pas ! (J'aime souffrir)._

 _Quelques petites choses à savoir :_

 _\- Pas de cross-over. Pas de gender swap._

 _\- Vos idées, thèmes, défis, prompts, etc. doivent être exploitables sous la forme d'un OS (plus ou moins long). Si c'est trop compliqué et que je sens que je pourrais écrire une fic entière de trois parties et trois cent pages, je ne le ferais pas parce que je n'aurais pas le temps ^^_

 _\- Je garde toute latitude d'exploiter ou non les idées et désidératas que vous me soumettrez ^^_

 _\- Les OS produits seront probablement ratés de T à M. Le K+, vous savez bien que ça ne me va pas xD_

 _\- Je déteste l'UA, en fait, mais depuis que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais plein de petites idées, alors autant les développer dans des longs OS et en faire un recueil qui inclurait aussi vos propres idées plutôt que ne jamais les écrire !_

 _\- Vous pouvez me soumettre autant d'idées que vous voulez, par review ou MP. Je me garde le droit de les retenir ou non, vous demander des précisions et vous informer si oui ou non je vais écrire vos idées ou non ^^_

 _\- Vous pouvez me proposer du JohnLock, du MyStrade, mais également d'autres pairings si ça vous intéresse. Je serais sans doute beaucoup plus frileuse (et je n'écrirais JAMAIS de SherlOlly), mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien… Peut-être que ça m'inspirera._

 _Pour info, j'ai déjà des idées également, dont John artiste peintre dont Sherlock est la muse ; Sherlock patineur artistique (ou danseur ?) ; Sherlock qui joue du violon dans le métro que John prend tous les matins ; peut-être un cross over (le seul et l'unique !) avec HP… ça vous tente ? ;) Et vous, vous voudriez quoi ? ;)_

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre le Me 24/05/2017 ! Reviews ? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Désolée pour la semaine dernière, j'étais en retard, Elie a posté à ma place, et je n'ai donc pas eu la possibilité de vous remercier comme il se doit ! Vous êtes incroyables à tous les niveaux en ce moment, autant les reviews que les propositions d'UA ! Si je ne vous ai pas répondu, soyez patient, ça va venir ! Mais si vous pensez que je vous ai oublié (ou raté à cause d'un bug ffnet) (patientez au moins deux semaines sans réponse avant cela ^^), n'hésitez pas à me relancer ! :)_

 _L, sur le chapitre 4 : Tout le monde a l'air d'aimer John, et c'est une bonne chose, parce qu'à mon avis il n'aura pas éternellement grâce à vos yeux ;p Comme tu as dû le voir, pas de saut dans le temps à ce moment là ! On aura une ellipse de dix ans à l'issue de la partie 2 ;) Du talent, vraiment ? :$ Moi j'écris juste mes petites bêtises à des moments improbables (genre des lemons dans le bus. Ou dans le train. True story), alors merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup :$_

 _L, sur le chapitre 5 : J ohn est effectivement adorable, pour l'instant, mais Sherlock n'est pas prêt à l'accepter, pauvre Sherlock... ^^ Pour tes nouvelles idées, je les note, mais je dois te prévenir que la révolution française n'est pas ma tasse de thé (tout l'Histoire n'est pas ma tasse de thé en fait, mais je fais des exceptions parfois parce que j'ai des marottes et que je suis faiiiiible), mais que l'idée d'un Mycroft danseur étoile me plaît BEAUCOUP ;p Merci pour la review :)_

 _Potatokiwi : Bonjour, et ravie que tu sortes de l'ombre pour laisser des reviews, cela me fait très plaisir, n'hésite pas à le faire plus souvent ;p Je suis ravie que tu trouves qu'il y a peu de fautes, mes bêtas seront ravies du compliment (je ne fais pas tellement de fautes à la base, mais quand on écrit vite, beaucoup , dans des endroits aussi improbables que le RER, et que je me relis peu... xD) Si toutefois tu en revois, n'hésite pas à le signaler, je serais ravie de les supprimer :) Quant à ne rien lâcher, ça ne risque pas, je te rassure xD_

 _Concernant ta proposition, je note, mais sans promesse ! Actuellement, ça ne me provoque rien comme idée, donc pas sûr que je parvienne à le developper ! D'autant que je suis pas spécialement calée sur le sujet, donc j'ai besoin de beaucoup de recherches et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps ^^' Merci en tout cas de ta review :)_

 _BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

 **Le Royaume de sa paume**

 **Partie 2  
**

 _Chapitre 6  
_

Le lendemain, il croyait encore vaguement que tout cela avait été un rêve, mais lorsqu'il entra dans la cour de l'école, John était là. Loin de lui, il discutait avec des gens de son âge, probablement de sa classe, et Sherlock ne fit aucun mouvement pour aller le voir. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter, et John ne tarderait sans doute pas à remarquer qu'il avait commis un grossière erreur en adressant la parole à Sherlock, il cesserait, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, il en était sûr.

Et pourtant, il eut tort, comme il avait rarement eu tort dans sa vie.

À la récré, John vint le voir, et discuta un peu avec lui. Et à la sortie, il était là avec Barberousse, et il l'attendait. Ils rentrèrent de nouveau ensemble sur les chemins enneigés, ce soir-là.

Ainsi que le lendemain. Et le surlendemain.

Et toute la semaine. Et la suivante.

* * *

Sherlock s'était habitué à la présence de John à une vitesse ahurissante. Pire, il se surprenait à l'apprécier. John, assez rapidement, était devenu la coqueluche de leur petite école primaire. L'arrivée d'un nouvel élève était déjà en soi un évènement dans leur petit monde, le fait qu'il soit arrivé en milieu d'année avait créé une certaine agitation. Et par-dessus le marché, John s'était révélé intelligent, drôle, gentil, facile à vivre, capable de s'adapter à tout.

Tout le monde l'adorait. Et il semblait aimer tout le monde en retour, toujours gentil et souriant.

Mais inexplicablement, il en revenait toujours à Sherlock. Il venait toujours le voir à un moment ou un autre de la récréation, même si c'était juste pour le saluer en moins d'une minute. Il rentrait toujours en compagnie du jeune génie et de son chien. D'ailleurs, il continuait de surnommer Sherlock « Génie », et c'était mille fois plus agréable que les « Taré » habituels.

Bizarrement cependant, l'amitié des deux garçons n'avaient absolument pas projeté Sherlock en plein lumière. Les gens de sa classe continuaient de l'ignorer au mieux, de le mépriser au pire. Mais désormais, ils le faisaient à distance. Dylan avait bien retenu la menace de John, et il aurait été cinglé de se mettre à dos le garçon désormais le plus populaire de leur école. Il allait de soi que d'un geste de la main, John aurait eu derrière lui toute la puissance de leur établissement, des élèves aux enseignants, et Dylan n'était pas fou. Il continuait de haïr Sherlock, mais à présent il ne frappait plus le jeune garçon. Même ses attaques verbales étaient presque inexistantes. Quelques « sale Taré » de ci de là, mais si peu fréquents que Sherlock les oubliait presque aussitôt, remplacé par la puissance du sourire de John lorsqu'il voyait son camarade sortir de sa classe pour le rejoindre et faire le chemin ensemble.

Avant John, jamais Sherlock n'aurait su qu'un sourire pouvait avoir de telles conséquences.

Quant au reste de l'école, qui, avant, ignorait parfaitement que Sherlock existait, cela resta ainsi. John avait tant d'amis, il passait de connaissances en connaissances à toutes les récrés, personne ne réalisait qu'il allait toujours voir Sherlock au moins une fois par jour. Tout le monde savait que John rentrait chez lui avec le gamin avec un chien, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Sherlock était resté dans l'ombre protectrice de l'anonymat.

Cela lui allait très bien. Il avait alors tout loisir d'observer John, de déduire des tas de choses sur lui avant même que le jeune garçon n'ait besoin de lui dire.

Ainsi Sherlock pouvait affirmer, non sans fierté, que John n'avait pas toujours le même sourire. Il y en avait quatre. Le sourire des connaissances, doux et gentil, mais sans aucune profondeur. C'était aussi le sourire réservé aux adultes.

Le sourire des amis, plus franc, plus lumineux, témoignant de sa douce nature.

Le sourire des filles, plus charmeur, plus mystérieux. Celui-là, Sherlock ne le comprenait pas vraiment, mais il était évident que John plaisait aux filles. Et qu'il aimait plaire. Il n'avait que dix ans, et il serait un vrai tombeur. Non pas pour son physique, mais son charme évident dont il jouait.

Et enfin, le sourire de Sherlock. Le génie avait été éberlué quand il l'avait réalisé, mais il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence. La manière dont les coins de la bouche de John se soulevaient jusqu'à ses oreilles, et dont ses yeux brillaient quand, tous les soirs, il serrait Sherlock dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le reste. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi. Et bizarrement, cela lui faisait plaisir.

* * *

Les semaines se succédèrent, et un dimanche, John retrouva Sherlock au bord du ruisseau.

C'était devenu leur endroit favori, dans la neige épaisse qui assourdissait les sons. Ils jouaient des heures durant, avec Barberousse, grimpaient aux arbres, se lançaient des boules de neige et partageaient des longues parties de cache-cache (Sherlock connaissait mieux la forêt, mais John était très doué).

\- Bouh ! lança-t-il à son camarade penché sur le ruisseau, en arrivant par derrière.

Sherlock ne se retourna même pas. Depuis leur première rencontre, espérer surprendre Sherlock était une vaine chimère.

\- Tu fais quoi ? demanda John en ôtant son bonnet.

Le temps devenait de plus en plus doux. La neige commençait à fondre.

\- J'analyse le débit de la rivière selon la température, la date, et la fonte des neiges, répondit Sherlock, toujours accroupi, très concentré. Je pense que d'ici peu, je devrais pouvoir refaire voguer des bateaux.

\- Des bateaux ?

John avait l'air très intéressé. Sherlock devint cramoisi.

\- Mouiiii. Des bateaux pirates. Pour jouer aux… pirates.

Il avait murmuré la fin.

Il avait partagé avec John sa passion des énigmes, et John lui avait ramené un Rubik's Cube subtilisé sur l'étagère de son père. Les deux garçons avaient mis trois semaines de récréation pour le résoudre.

Il avait partagé avec John sa passion de la musique, et un dimanche, avait même emmené son violon pour lui jouer un morceau de Bach sur lequel il s'entraînait, et John avait été subjugué. Il avait bien essayé d'en faire autant sur une malheureuse flûte à bec, mais cela avait été si douloureux pour l'oreille presque absolue du jeune génie qu'il avait promis de ne plus jamais recommencer. Sherlock essayait de temps à autre de lui faire chanter la gamme, mais quelque part entre le mi et le fa, John déraillait et Sherlock devait se boucher les oreilles. En revanche, John aimait entendre Sherlock jouer et pratiquer son violon, et il avait fait promettre à son ami qu'une fois le beau temps revenu, il amènerait plus souvent son instrument (actuellement, Sherlock trouvait qu'il faisait trop froid et que cela pouvait l'abîmer).

Il avait partagé avec John sa passion des sciences, des expériences, des végétaux, des animaux, des mathématiques, et John lui avait répondu avec emphase sur tous les bouquins d'anatomie du corps humain, lui expliquant qu'il voulait devenir médecin.

Il avait résumé une grande partie de sa vie à John, s'était ouvert à lui plus qu'il ne s'était jamais ouvert à quiconque, à l'exception de son chien.

Mais les pirates, il n'avait jamais osé. Parce que John était plus âgé, parce que John paraissait plus mature, parce que John avait parfois dans le regard un quelque chose de grave que Sherlock ne comprenait pas.

Parce qu'une partie de l'esprit de Sherlock savait que jouer aux pirates étaient quelque chose d'enfantin, d'immature. L'autre part de lui ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à y renoncer. Il aimait tellement ses rêves de liberté, voguant à travers les flots, fendant les mers, seul maître à bord (littéralement) de son vaisseau, là où plus personne ne pourrait l'atteindre.

\- Jouer aux pirates ? Mais c'est trop bien !

Le regard de John s'était illuminé soudainement, et Sherlock laissa l'euphorie le gagner à son tour. John aimait les pirates !

\- C'est pour ça que ton chien s'appelle Barberousse, alors ! Je n'étais pas sûr et je n'osais pas te poser la question ! Oh, ça va être trop génial ! J'adore les pirates ! Tu me laisseras monter à bord de ton bateau ? On pourra naviguer ensemble ?

L'air de John était si extatique que Sherlock ne pouvait plus retenir son grand sourire. Subitement, il était entièrement prêt à faire monter un camarade dans son jardin secret.

\- Si tu veux, répondit-il timidement.

Mais au fond de lui, il souriait tellement que quelque chose s'éveille au creux de son estomac. Quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça.

* * *

Parallèlement à l'avancée de sa relation avec John, les choses se dégradèrent à la maison. Mycroft était revenu pour les vacances de printemps. Cela faisait quatre mois que John était sorti de la tête de Sherlock, qu'ils rentraient ensemble de l'école, et qu'ils se rejoignaient dans la forêt tous les dimanches après-midi, et souvent les samedis aussi. La neige avait fondu et laissait place à un printemps, lentement mais sûrement. John avait déclaré d'un air emphatique trois jours plus tôt que sa couleur préférée était _le vert, parce que tu as vu ces sapins, Sherlock ? Et ces arbres qui renaissent ? Comme ils sont beaux, si verts, si jeunes, si plein de vie !_

Sherlock n'avait pu retenir son fou rire. John aurait pu s'en vexer, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait rire aux éclats son camarade, si léger et si libéré, et dans la poitrine de John, il y avait bien trop de douceur pour songer bouder. Il avait simplement envoyé Barberousse pour l'accompagner dans l'assaut de son maître, faussement fâché, et ils avaient roulé tous les trois dans la boue fraîche du printemps en s'esclaffant. John avait été puni en rentrant aussi tâché, et Sherlock aussi.

Mais depuis les vacances avaient commencé et Mycroft était revenu. Sherlock était content. Son frère lui manquait, d'une certaine manière. Il n'aimait pas les mots qu'il disait, les cases dans lesquelles il enfermait son petit frère, la condescendance octroyée par son droit d'aînesse dont il faisait preuve, mais globalement, il aimait bien Mycroft.

Alors le jour du retour de son frère, il avait prévenu John qu'il ne viendrait pas jouer dans la forêt, et il s'était assis sur le perron. Toute la journée. Le taxi qui ramenait son frère d'Eton était arrivé à 16h58. Mycroft était encore dans son costume queue de pie, et Sherlock s'était mis à rêver de pouvoir le porter un jour lui aussi.

Il avait voulu courir dans les bras de son frère, et l'enlacer comme s'il avait réellement huit ans d'âge mental (alors qu'aucun psy n'était capable d'évaluer précisément son QI, mais Sherlock savait bien qu'il n'avait pas huit ans dans sa tête), comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant qui aimait les câlins. Mais il y avait quelque chose, dans le regard de Mycroft, qui l'en empêcha.

Une raideur. Une aspérité. Quelque chose de dur, ferme, inflexible.

Mycroft avait treize ans, et quelque part entre Noël dernier et les vacances de printemps, il était devenu un adulte.

\- Bonjour, petit frère, salua-t-il Sherlock.

Il ne toucha pas son cadet, ne lui ébouriffa pas les cheveux, ne l'étreignit pas. Quelque part dans la poitrine de Sherlock, il y eut une immense douleur. Soudainement, l'excitation d'avoir attendu son aîné toute la journée n'avait aucune importance. Ses yeux le brûlèrent et sa gorge s'assécha. Où était le commandant de la Navy qui courait après lui, lançait son bateau à sa poursuite, l'attrapait, le cuisinait pour savoir où était dissimulé son trésor, n'obtenait aucun aveu de son captif, mais devinait quand même l'emplacement du coffre et mettait la main sur les richesses du pirate Sherlock ? Où était le garçon qui lui construisait des cabanes plus sophistiquées que celle de Robinson Crusoé ? Où était l'adolescent qui lui avait expliqué comment éduquer Barberousse ? Où était son grand frère ?

\- Bonjour Mycroft. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

À cet instant, Sherlock ne savait pas encore qu'il venait de perdre son aîné au profit d'une dévorante ambition politique. Quelques semaines plus tôt, un enseignant impressionné par la rigueur, la froideur et l'intelligence de Mycroft Holmes, major d'Eton avec quatre ans de moins que ses camarades, avait confié au jeune garçon qu'il le voyait faire une très grande et fructifiant carrière politique, s'il en avait envie.

L'idée avait fait son chemin dans l'esprit de l'aîné des génies Holmes, mais il avait déjà suffisamment réfléchi à la question pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie que quiconque sache son nom. Il serait dans l'ombre, l'ombre la plus puissante du Royaume-Uni. Il préparait depuis dans ce but son entrée à Oxford, pour y mener de front un triple master Droit/Sciences Politiques – Psychologie – Finances Publiques. Ça lui paraissait être un minimum.

\- Un peu long, répondit Mycroft. On rentre ?

Sherlock ne répondit rien, et se contenta de se détourner de son aîné, poussant lentement le battant de leur maison. Mycroft avait quitté sa maison d'enfance en adolescent et c'était en adulte qu'il revenait.

Leur mère, bien sûr, avait préparé un véritable festin pour le retour de son fils aîné, et les parents Holmes bombardèrent Mycroft de questions sur ses nouvelles ambitions durant tout le repas. Le jeune homme était resté évasif dans ses lettres, et ils étaient fiers de lui.

En bout de table, enfermé dans son Palais Mental, mangeant à peine et donnant régulièrement des morceaux de son assiette à Barberousse assis à ses pieds sous la table, Sherlock boudait.

Ce fut seulement au dessert qu'on sembla se rappeler de son existence.

\- Qui est ce garçon, Sherlock ?

La voix de Mycroft semblait venir de très très loin, et Sherlock émergea du classement mental de ses notes sur sa dernière expérience sur les fourmis. Un lourd silence s'était abattu sur la cuisine.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce garçon, Sherlock. Avec qui tu rentres tous les soirs ? Qui est-ce ?

La voix de Mycroft était horriblement froide, sèche, impersonnelle. Le regard noir de son frère tranchait tellement avec les yeux illuminés d'espoir de sa mère. Sherlock se souvint brusquement de la demande de sa mère (essayer de se faire un ami) et de la recommandation de son frère (les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage), deux choses relativement incompatibles… Mais qu'il avait pourtant réussi à concilier. John n'était pas son ami, juste un camarade de jeu, au mieux, mais cela contenterait sa mère. Et il n'avait aucune attache pour John, ce qui ravirait Mycroft, Sherlock en était persuadé.

Alors pourquoi tremblait-il autant sous le regard inquisiteur de son frère ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de mentir ?

\- C'est John. Juste John.

Sa voix était si faible qu'il se méprisa aussitôt. Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus capable de faire face à son frère ?

\- Oh mon chéri, c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama sa mère.

Violet Holmes se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et vint enlacer par réflexe son plus jeune fils, qui se dégagea par habitude. Sa mère était fière de lui, soit. Il n'y gagnerait que des leçons de violon à vie, et c'était très bien ainsi. Mais Mycroft n'avait pas bougé.

\- Juste John ? Tu te souviens de ce dont on avait discuté, Sherlock ? Je te trouve bien proche de ce « juste John », reprit Mycroft.

Leur mère se redressa soudain, droite et fière à côté de son cadet.

\- Mycroft, les relations de ton frère ne te regardent pas le moins du monde.

\- Je pense que si.

\- Certainement pas. Tu ne devrais même pas être au courant qu'il a un ami si ce n'est pas lui qui te l'a dit.

\- Ce n'est pas mon… tenta de répliquer Sherlock d'une toute petite voix.

Mycroft haussa les épaules d'un air faussement indigné, et Sherlock s'étrangla avec sa salive. Il venait seulement de réaliser que Mycroft n'était pas juste au courant qu'il avait un pseudo ami parce qu'un de ses camarades avait un grand frère de l'âge de Mycroft et que le bouche à oreille avait fait le reste. Mycroft était au courant parce qu'il avait des espions dans le village qui lui rapportaient les faits et gestes de son petit frère.

\- Non, Mycroft, décréta sa mère.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock eut l'impression que face à Mycroft, si grand, si fort, si intelligent, si mature, sa mère prenait son parti. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que Mycroft était le fils chéri et adoré, et que Sherlock était un mouton noir, la raison des disputes entre sa mère et son frère, leur seule source de désaccord. Il n'avait pas la maturité pour voir qu'en réalité, il était le fils prodigue de sa mère, arrivé comme un miracle après une fausse couche. Pour voir qu'en réalité, Mycroft souffrait de la présence de son frère, plus aimé que lui-même, et ressentait à son égard une étrange ambivalence entre amour immodéré et jalousie.

Pour l'enfant, il n'y avait que la main de sa mère sur son épaule, de son côté de la table, face à Mycroft.

\- Maman, je fais ça dans son intérêt ! répliqua Mycroft, se levant à son tour. Nous savons tous les deux ce qui se passera s'il s'attache trop à ce garçon ! Ce John ne sera jamais capable de lui rendre l'exclusivité que son autisme exigera et ça se terminera mal, très mal ! Il va souffrir ! Et il ne le supportera pas !

\- MYCROFT ÇA SUFFIT !

C'était leur père qui venait d'hurler, repoussant sa chaise qui tomba sur le carrelage dans un fracas épouvantable.

\- Tu n'as pas à parler à ton frère COMME ÇA !

C'était si surprenant de le voir intervenir que tous les trois se figèrent, éberlués. Même Barberousse, sous la table, semblait retenir son souffle. Sherlock était content, d'une certaine manière, de voir son père le défendre. Mais c'était trop tard. Le mal était fait. Mycroft l'avait dit. En présence de Sherlock, sans se cacher : autisme. Autiste. Anormal.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS AUTISTE ! JE SUIS UN SOCIOPATHE DE HAUT NIVEAU ! hurla-t-il à son tour.

Avant même que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, il avait repoussé la table à son tour, et s'était enfui dans l'escalier, son chien sur les talons. Sa porte claqua avant même sa mère n'ait eu le temps d'essayer de le rattraper.

Quelque part dans le cœur et dans le corps de Sherlock, il y avait quelque chose de cassé.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre le Me 31/05/2017 ! Reviews ? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous, et un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment fantastisques ! J'apprécie également toutes vos mises en favoris, mais souvenez vous que rien ne fait plus plaisir qu'une review :)**

 _Morganne-bzh : Tsch, personne ne touche à Mycroft, j'en ai encore besoin ! (et je l'aime donc personne n'y touche un point c'est tout). Je sais bien qu'il n'a pas votre préférence en ce moment mais promis, il veut le bien de son petit frère, et il servira un jour ! Quant au cross-over HP/Sherlock, je pense sincèrement que je vais le faire ;) Par contre, je ne veux pas entendre le moindre conseil sur la question, ce sera moi et seulement moi qui déciderais ;) Merci pour la review :D_

 _Potatokiwi : Ce n'est pas parce que c'était vague que ça ne m'a pas fait tilt, ne te fustige pas, j'ai plein d'idées et j'écris énormément en ce moment, alors sait-on jamais ? De toute manière c'est noté :) Le point de vue de John interviendra surtout dans la deuxième moitié de l'histoire ! :) Si cela peut faire battre ton petit coeur, sache qu'on ne les suivrait pas sur toute l'adolescence, mais qu'on fera un bond pour les retrouver à respectivement 16 et 18 ans, et on les suivra sur 2-3 ans à compter de ce moment là, quand les choses seront plus complexes dans leurs têtes, leurs coeurs et leurs coprs ;p Un immense merci pour la review :)  
_

 _L : Contente que cela te plaise toujours autant ! :) Mycroft n'est encore qu'un gosse, il n'y peut rien, faut pas lui en vouloir ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Le Royaume de sa paume**

 **Partie 2  
**

 _Chapitre 7  
_

Les vacances furent glaciales. Sherlock ne sortit qu'une seule fois de la maison, et ce fut en douce, pour aller rejoindre leur coin de forêt. Il n'y trouva pas John, ce qui était surprenant parce que l'autre garçon était là presque plus souvent que lui (Sherlock s'était fait la réflexion qu'il devrait approfondir la question mais n'avait pas eu le temps). N'ayant pas le temps de s'attarder, il rédigea un mot à l'attention de son camarade et le déposa dans un creux d'arbre qu'il avait protégé des intempéries et de l'humidité et qui leur servait de boîte aux lettres en l'absence de l'un ou de l'autre.

Il lui notifia qu'il ne viendrait pas jouer des vacances, puis rentra aussi prestement chez lui. Il n'avait pas emmené Barberousse (l'absence du chien dans la maison aurait trahi à coup sûr l'absence de Sherlock, et comme ce dernier était sorti par la fenêtre de sa chambre en s'aidant des aspérités dans la roche, la gouttière et le lierre, il n'avait aucune envie qu'on remarque son absence) et courut sur le chemin du retour, se sentant observé et oppressé.

Avec l'agilité d'un chat (son professeur d'éducation physique aurait été fier de lui, mais Sherlock n'avait absolument pas l'intention de réaliser un exploit pareil en public) il remonta dans sa chambre et retourna se prostrer sous les couvertures.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il passa toutes ses vacances. Il mangea à peine ce que sa mère lui montait, ne répondait à personne, refusait de voir Mycroft.

Il avait entendu, tous les soirs ou presque, les disputes entre ses parents et son frère. Il n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre qui disait quoi. Il était fatigué. Trop fatigué. Il avait mal et cela l'épuisait.

* * *

Le jour de la rentrée vint, étonnamment, comme une libération. Mycroft était reparti pour son pensionnat la veille au soir. Et de par l'école, Sherlock avait une bonne raison de fuir sa maison.

Dans la voiture de sa mère qui l'emmenait, toujours mutique, il regarda ses mains.

Pouce : Maman.

Index : Papa.

Majeur : Mycroft.

Annulaire : la maison.

Auriculaire : la forêt, le ruisseau, son royaume.

Son domaine, son petit monde, tout ce qui avait compté pour lui de zéro à six ans, maintenu fermement à lui au creux de sa paume. Désormais, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Maman, Papa ? Oui peut-être. Mycroft, il en doutait fermement, mais il était le roi, le centre de sa main, de son univers depuis si longtemps que c'était vraiment, _vraiment_ difficile de l'en déloger.

La maison, non, plus vraiment, c'était surtout sa chambre, désormais, dans laquelle il se réfugiait. Seule la forêt demeurait, encore et toujours, un élément fondamental de sa jeune vie.

Sherlock laissa échapper un profond soupir alors que la voiture ralentissait pour le déposer. Il venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait plus six ans, et qu'il grandissait. Finalement, il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça.

\- Bonne journée, Poussin, le salua sa mère. Et n'écoute pas Mycroft. Fais ce que tu veux, comme tu veux.

Il haussa les épaules, ne répondit même pas, s'extirpa de la voiture et marcha sans se retourner en direction de sa classe.

John fondit sur lui à la première récréation.

\- Hey ! Comment tu vas ? Y'a eu un problème, Génie ? Tu vas bien ? J'ai trouvé ton mot, j'étais surpris ! Tu t'es fait punir ? Disputé ? Je me suis ennuyé moi, pendant toutes les vacances.

Sherlock repoussa John, qui avait pénétré son cercle d'intimité, bien trop près de lui. Les grands yeux perplexes de son camarade lui répondirent.

\- Non, tout va bien. J'avais pas envie de jouer. Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Mais Sherlock…

\- Laisse. Moi. Tranquille.

De toute évidence, sa requête et le regard fuyant du plus jeune firent mal à John, dont le sourire s'affaissa brusquement. C'était la première fois que Sherlock voyait le faciès triste de son camarade, vraiment triste, malheureux, blessé, et contre toute attente, cela lui fit mal à son tour. Il n'avait aucune velléité à blesser, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser tout cela aller si loin. C'était absurde, anormal, une véritable erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû.

\- D'accord, murmura John.

Et il partit rejoindre d'autres copains.

* * *

Le soir même, lorsque Sherlock rejoignit son chien pour rentrer, il n'y avait personne pour partager avec lui la route.

Et le lendemain revinrent les ennuis. En la personne de Dylan, sa bande, et ses deux poings.

Sherlock était passé aux toilettes, pendant la récréation, oubliant qu'il s'agissait d'une grave erreur. Mais il se sentait mal, fiévreux, nauséeux. Il hésitait presque à demander d'appeler sa mère pour rentrer chez lui, tellement son état physique lui semblait inquiétant, mais il refusait de paraître faible aux yeux de sa mère et du reste du monde. Sherlock était plus intelligent que tout le monde, s'il réussissait à se convaincre qu'il allait bien, que ce n'était rien, son corps suivrait, il en était sûr. Le mental, c'était la seule chose qui comptait au monde.

Alors il avait dû passer aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir, aider son corps à surmonter son mal-être. C'était là que Dylan était arrivé. Alors qu'ils étaient seuls, que Sherlock était enfermé, qu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir, pour le protéger. Aucun enseignant, aucun autre élève (de toute manière, qui serait venu à son secours ?). Le jeune génie ne doutait pas que des complices de Dylan surveillaient la porte et empêcheraient quiconque de rentrer.

\- Tu croyais vraiment être tranquille, le Taré ? demanda Dylan.

Et juste après, il cogna.

Dylan n'avait rien dans le cerveau, c'était un fait. Mais il était grand, fort, beaucoup plus que Sherlock qui était petit et malingre pour son âge. Pour éviter de ressentir la douleur des chocs, le jeune garçon se plongea profondément dans son cerveau, et énuméra les faits :

John l'avait défendu contre Dylan, en janvier.

Dylan n'avait plus jamais insulté Sherlock de face, ni bousculé depuis.

Sherlock avait repoussé John hier.

Conclusion : il y avait une anomalie dans les faits. John, bien que clairement blessé par l'attitude de Sherlock, n'avait pas le profil d'un ragoteur, ni d'un pleurnichard. Il n'était certainement pas allé se plaindre auprès de tout le monde que Sherlock était un méchant-vilain qui l'avait rejeté. Il avait plus que probablement gardé cet état de fait pour lui, ne serait-ce que par fierté (et John était fier, presque autant que Sherlock) pour ne pas avouer qu'il avait échoué à se faire copain avec le Taré.

Dylan n'avait donc aucune idée que Sherlock n'était plus sous la protection de John. Quand bien même la brute ou l'un de ses petits copains avaient eu vent de la « dispute » entre les deux garçons, Dylan n'était pas assez stupide pour passer à l'action dès le lendemain (ou bien, s'il l'était, l'un de ses amis avec plus de jugeote l'aurait prévenu de la stupidité de son acte). Sherlock et John auraient pu simplement avoir des différends temporaires, une petite broutille. Affirmer que les deux garçons n'avaient plus aucun lien nécessitait une observation plus approfondie durant plusieurs jours.

Conclusion : ce n'était pas sa brouille avec John qui avait ramené l'attention de Dylan sur lui.

Conclusion : il y avait autre chose, qui jusqu'alors, protégeait Sherlock de la méchanceté de ses camarades. Et cette autre chose avait disparu.

Sherlock revint à la surface. Il était seul, il avait une bosse sur le front, une vive douleur dans l'estomac, et une coupure à la main. L'autre ne l'avait pas raté. Il avait mal, bien sûr, mais il ne pleura pas. Cela n'aurait rien changé.

Du coup de l'œil, il aperçut une ombre dans l'encadrement de la porte des toilettes des garçons, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir ses deux yeux convenablement pour voir de qui il s'agissait, l'ombre avait disparue.

Il haussa les épaules (geste qui le fit grimacer de douleur). Avec un peu de chance, l'ombre irait chercher un enseignant et aiderait Sherlock. Du reste, le jeune garçon ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde et ses espoirs ne furent donc pas brisés lorsque personne ne vint voir comment il allait.

Il passa sa coupure sous l'eau, pressa pour arrêter l'hémorragie, massa sa bosse, son ventre, se redressa, verrouilla ses sentiments au fond de lui, et retourna en classe. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

* * *

Il fut tranquille une semaine, peut-être moins. Il avait perdu le fil des jours. Il était fatigué, se sentait nauséeux en permanence. Sa mère le trouvait éteint, mais comme il daignait à peine sortir de sa chambre, elle ne parvenait pas à engager le dialogue. Il n'allait plus jouer dans la forêt. Barberousse, qui ne sortait plus courir, tournait comme un lion en cage dans la chambre de son jeune maître.

\- Moi aussi, ça me manque, soupira Sherlock. Mais on ne peut plus y aller, Barberousse. Bon chien. Sois sage. Bon chien.

L'animal gémissait de tristesse, et posait ensuite sa tête sur les genoux de son maître, le regardant de ses grands yeux tristes. Lui aussi sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

Le temps s'écoulait dans un brouillard, pour Sherlock, lorsque Dylan et sa bande revinrent. C'était l'une des rares journées où Sherlock avait trouvé la force d'écouter ce qui se passait en cours, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très _très_ longtemps. Fatigué de la facilité des questions de la maîtresse, il avait répondu à toutes les questions, sans même laisser le temps à ses camarades de réfléchir, sa langue assassine ayant au passage critiqué quelque peu l'intelligence de ses condisciples et de leur enseignante.

Ce petit éclat de génie n'avait pas été la meilleure décision de sa vie. Il n'avait pas commis l'erreur de retourner aux toilettes, mais Dylan l'avait coincé dans un coin reculé de la cour et avait cogné. Sherlock ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter autant de violence, mais une fois encore, il avait serré les dents et retenu ses larmes. Seuls les faibles pleuraient. Il n'était pas faible.

Une fois le calme revenu, il avait respiré profondément pour se calmer, et c'était alors que l'ombre était revenue.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi, Génie, mais tu peux me laisser te soigner au moins ?

John était là, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude, et tenait dans sa main des pansements, de la crème d'arnica et un tube de comprimé d'antidouleurs.

Ni John ni Sherlock ne le savait à ce moment-là, mais ce tube de principe actif destiné à tromper le cerveau pour l'empêcher de ressentir la douleur serait le premier pas de Sherlock vers bien d'autres dépendances.

Sans un mot, Sherlock hocha la tête. Et laissa John le soigner ce jour-là.

Et tous les autres qui suivirent.

* * *

Les deux garçons ne parlèrent jamais. John essayait d'arriver plus tôt, de défendre Sherlock. Il se battait bien, très bien même. Il était évident qu'il savait beaucoup mieux cogner que Dylan, qui n'avait que de la force brute, mais il était systématiquement surpassé en nombre, Dylan ayant un certain nombre de fidèles derrière lui. Parfois, il arrivait trop tard et se contentait de passer des pansements sur les coupures, de faire parfois des petits bandages, de donner des analgésiques à Sherlock qui les gobait comme des cachets. Les poches de John paraissaient être extensibles et se transformaient en véritable armoire à pharmacie.

Cela dura des semaines, et devenait de plus en plus difficile à cacher. John avait beau faire de son mieux, Sherlock prenait bien trop de coups, et s'enfermait de plus en plus souvent dans sa tête. Il était incapable de réagir quand il se faisait frapper. D'ailleurs, Dylan et les autres le cognaient de moins en moins longtemps. Sherlock disparaissait dans un endroit connu de lui seul, au fond de sa tête, si rapidement que souvent, les agresseurs craignaient de l'avoir tué ou amoché un peu trop.

John lui-même, lorsqu'il récupérait son camarade pour le soigner, nourrissait des craintes similaires. Sherlock mettait parfois tellement de temps à revenir. Il avait le regard vitreux, ne réagissait pas aux stimuli de John. Le jeune garçon aurait voulu avoir une lampe, comme les médecins, pour vérifier la réaction de ses pupilles, mais ses poches n'étaient pas assez grandes pour la grosse lampe de poche qu'il possédait.

Il fallut attendre la fin du mois de mai pour qu'enfin, les choses évoluent.

* * *

Cela prit la forme d'un vendredi soir, alors que Sherlock faisait ses gammes avec son professeur de violon. Il devenait très doué, et c'était la seule raison qui le motivait à sortir de sa chambre. Il mangeait à peine, et s'il avait été dans son état normal, il aurait entendu les discussions de sa mère avec son père, pour savoir s'ils devaient faire venir un médecin pour leur plus jeune fils.

Un long et agressif coup de sonnette interrompit le morceau de Sherlock, qui fit riper l'archet sur les cordes.

Je vais ouvrir, retentit la voix de sa mère à l'attention de personne et tout le monde à la fois.

Sherlock armait de nouveau son instrument sur son épaule, prêt à reprendre le morceau du début lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix. Il tendit l'oreille, entendit un « votre fils ! » rageur, devina qu'on parlait de lui, et quitta aussitôt la pièce à grandes enjambées, rejoignant la porte d'entrée.

John était là, rouge de gêne, derrière une petite femme blonde, de toute évidence sa mère, qui invectivait celle de Sherlock avec véhémence.

\- La faute de votre fils ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que le mien rentre dans cet état ! Il ne s'était jamais battu, avant ! C'est de la faute de votre fils ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'ils se battent comme des chiffonniers ! C'est une honte !

 _Désolé_ , articula silencieusement John à l'attention de Sherlock. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas de la faute de John.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne comprends absolument rien de ce que vous racontez.

\- Votre fils se bat dans la cour de récréation et entraîne le mien ! cria la mère de John.

\- Mon fils ne se bat pas. Sherlock ?

Le regard de Violet Holmes tomba sur son enfant, qui rentra aussitôt la tête dans les épaules. Il répondit par un borborygme incompréhensible.

\- Sherlock, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça. Réponds-moi.

\- Je ne me bats pas, Maman.

\- Connais-tu ce garçon et sa mère ?

\- Moui. C'John, grommela-t-il.

\- John ? Ton ami ?

Un instant à moitié fâchée et stricte pour assoir son autorité sur son enfant, le visage de la mère de Sherlock changea du tout au tout, laissant échapper une exclamation de joie pure.

\- Oh Poussin, je suis si fière de toi !

Sherlock haussa les épaules, détournant le regard. John n'était pas son ami. Il n'avait pas d'amis.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Il est la raison pour laquelle mon fils revient couvert de bleus et vous le félicitez ?

\- Couvert de bleus ?

\- Regardez !

La mère de John avait attrapé la manche de son fils, et l'avait relevé d'un coup sec, révélant les marques sur son bras qui s'étalaient très clairement.

Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de réagir que sa propre mère attrapait son bras à son tour pour en relever la manche. Se dégager aurait signifié de lâcher son violon, et il tenait bien trop à l'instrument pour ça.

\- Sherlock ! hoqueta sa mère.

Le bras de Sherlock était mille fois pire que celui de John, qui ne prenait que peu de coups. Sherlock, en revanche, avait des hématomes noirs en permanence. Le fait qu'il ne sortait presque plus de sa chambre, ne partageait rien avec sa mère et portait systématiquement des vêtements longs lui avait permis de tout dissimuler jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Ils ne se sont pas battus, murmura Mrs Holmes en regardant alternativement les deux bras des garçons. Ce ne sont pas des marques de bagarres. Ce sont des marques de coups. Ils se sont fait frapper. QUI a fait ça ?

\- QUOI ?

La mère de John paraissait abasourdie, lâchant son fils.

\- Sherlock, réponds-moi ! Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- John ! Tu t'es fait frapper ? Qui ?

\- Mais personne ! s'exclama John, sans faire attention au regard noir de son camarade noir qui lui intimait le silence. Je défends juste Sherlock ! C'est des sales petits co… idiots de sa classe qui le frappent !

\- QUI SHERLOCK ? ordonna sa mère.

Elle avait lâché son bras. Sherlock ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne savait pas à quoi ça le mènerait de répondre. Actuellement, sa situation n'était pas reluisante, mais au moins il savait à quoi s'en tenir. S'il donnait des noms à sa mère, Dylan et sa bande seraient punis. Et ensuite ? Ils se vengeraient un peu plus fort.

Il bouscula sa mère, du même mouvement siffla Barberousse, qui déboula à toute vitesse, et se lança à la poursuite de son jeune maître, lancé à toute vitesse en direction de la forêt.

\- Sherlock ! Reviens ici ! hurla sa mère. Barberousse ! Sherlock !

John n'avait pas hésité. En un instant, il avait tourné les talons et était parti derrière Sherlock à toute vitesse.

\- Jevaislechercher ! cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Avant que les deux femmes n'aient eu le temps de réagir, il avait filé à son tour.

* * *

\- Mycroft, c'est Mycroft ! C'est forcément Mycroft !

Sherlock répétait ça en boucle depuis que John l'avait rattrapé, dans leur coin habituel de la forêt, près du ruisseau et de leur cabane. Le jeune garçon était tenté de secouer le génie pour le faire réagir, parce que Sherlock semblait vraiment bloqué. Il n'eut pas le faire, puisque ce fut Sherlock qui vint, pour la première fois, le prendre dans ses bras… et le secouer vigoureusement.

\- Tu comprends ? C'est Mycroft ! Mycroft !

\- Sherlock arrête ! Je ne comprends rien ! Qui est Mycroft ?

Sherlock le lâcha, et se renfrogna. Au moins semblait-il calmé.

\- Mycroft est mon frère, répondit-il en grommelant. Et c'est de sa faute si Dylan trouve amusant de me martyriser.

\- Ton frère ? Pourquoi ton frère serait responsable de ça ? demanda John, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Le jeune génie soupira, et s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe humide.

\- Explique-moi, Génie ! Je ne suis pas aussi rapide que toi ! supplia John.

\- Dylan m'a toujours embêté. Bien avant que tu arrives. J'avais cru qu'il avait arrêté à cause de toi, la première fois, mais j'avais tort. C'était Mycroft. Mon frère, à Eton, dispose encore d'un pouvoir surprenant ici, bien que je ne sache pas encore comment il fait ça. C'était Mycroft, et pas toi, après les vacances de Noël, qui avait dû ordonner ma « protection », faute d'un meilleur terme.

John, qui s'était assis à côté de lui, lui fit signe de poursuivre. Le discours était un peu fouillis, mais il suivait.

\- Et aux vacances de printemps, je me suis disputé avec Mycroft. Il m'a retiré sa protection. Dylan a recommencé.

C'était ça, la vraie conclusion. Sherlock était soulagé. Il avait enfin mis le doigt sur cette fichue anomalie qui le perturbait. Cela le ravissait beaucoup plus que l'inquiétude que le fait que Mycroft le laisse se faire battre aurait dû générer.

Fort heureusement, cela n'avait pas échappé à John.

\- Ton FRÈRE te laisse te faire tabasser par tes camarades ? Il ordonne ou non ta protection ?

Il avait mille fois l'air plus horrifié que Sherlock, qui haussa les épaules.

\- C'est Mycroft.

\- Mon Dieu.

\- C'est Mycroft, répéta Sherlock.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Qu'on va faire ?

\- Oui, faire, Génie ! Nos mères ont tout découvert, on ne va pas pouvoir rester dans cette situation bien longtemps.

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules.

\- Premièrement, ne rien dire à nos parents. Ça ne servirait à rien. Dylan et sa bande trouveraient juste d'autres moments à l'abri des regards. Deuxièmement, je vais écrire à Mycroft pour m'excuser et lui demander de faire cesser cela. Ça devrait suffire.

\- Troisièmement, je vais t'apprendre à te défendre ! ajouta John avec véhémence.

Sherlock était perplexe.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Parce que je ne sais pas quel genre de cinglé ton frère est, mais le temps qu'il reçoive ta lettre, décide de répondre à ta requête et agisse en conséquence, il peut s'écouler pas mal de temps. Ne pas balancer ce petit con de Dylan est une chose, et je suis d'accord pour me taire, même si ma mère va être furieuse, mais je refuse de rester sans rien faire ! Alors tu vas serrer tes poings, et tu vas cogner en retour !

Sherlock avait l'air blasé.

\- Tu m'as bien regardé ? Tu as déjà assisté au moindre de mes cours de sport ?

\- Tu es maigre, Sherlock, mais c'est tout ! Tu es souple, agile, et tu cours beaucoup plus vite qu'eux ! La seule chose que tu dois apprendre, c'est ton souffle, parce que tu respires n'importe comment et ça t'épuise parce que ça consomme bien trop d'oxygène ! Alors tu apprends à respirer et à fermer les poings, le pouce en dessous des autres doigts et tu rends coup sur coup !

John était furieux, en colère, et s'était relevé sous le coup de la rage.

\- Ça ne marchera pas, John, indiqua Sherlock d'un ton calme. Je ne peux pas.

John n'était pas content, Sherlock le voyait bien, mais il ne se voyait pas agréer à sa proposition ridicule. Il avait son cerveau pour seule arme. Il n'avait nul besoin de ses poings.

\- Do, ré, mi, fa, sol, la, si, do.

Sherlock se boucha les oreilles aussitôt. John chantait horriblement faux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je suis nul en musique, hein ? Pas comme toi.

Du menton, John désigna le violon que Sherlock avait emmené dans sa course, et qui reposait désormais délicatement dans l'arbre creux qui leur servait pour leurs messages, Barberousse montant la garde devant.

\- Certes.

\- Mais suis-je irrécupérable ? Peux-tu m'apprendre la musique ?

\- Sans doute, répondit Sherlock, qui ne voyait pas où son camarade voulait en venir.

\- Alors c'est un pacte : tu m'apprends la musique, je t'apprends le sport. A te défendre.

Sherlock haussa les épaules derechef, boudeur. Il était vaguement en train de se faire avoir, et clairement, il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Je n'en vois toujours pas l'intérêt.

\- Je veux faire médecin, plus tard, annonça John d'un ton vif, ce qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la conversation en cours.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux devenir médecin ! Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… bredouilla Sherlock, pris en flagrant délit d'incertitudes.

\- Allez Génie ! T'es un Génie, tu sais bien ce que tu aimes plus que tout au monde ! A part les pirates, parce que ça, on ne peut plus en faire notre métier.

Les yeux de John pétillaient, et Sherlock sentit ses barrières tomber. C'était stupide, irrationnel, faible, mais il avait une envie folle de se livrer à ce presque inconnu, ce John parfait qui n'avait existé que dans sa tête dans un premier temps, avant d'en sortir et de respecter parfaitement (jusque-là) les désirs et fantasmes de Sherlock.

\- Je veux résoudre des mystères. Des enquêtes. Des puzzles. Des affaires compliquées.

\- Genre policier ?

Sherlock secoua la tête.

\- Non, les policiers sont idiots. Je veux travailler seul. Avec mon cerveau.

\- Détective privé, alors ?

\- Non plus.

Il réfléchit. Il sentait bien que détective privé, ça ne collait pas, mais il n'y avait jamais réfléchi plus que ça, et il ne parvenait pas à trouver le point de détail qui ne collait pas.

\- Consultant ! Génie consultant ! proposa John. Tu serais un génie et les gens viendraient te voir pour te demander de l'aide sur quelque chose, où tu pourrais utiliser ton cerveau !

\- Détective consultant ! conclut Sherlock, euphorique.

\- Oui ! répondit son camarade, emphatique. C'est exactement ça.

John avait l'air sincèrement ravi, et Sherlock le regarda. Il venait seulement de réaliser qu'il ne discutait pas du tout avec John comme avec le reste de ses camarades (bien qu'il n'eût absolument jamais tenté d'entamer le moindre discours avec eux, il ne pouvait que trop facilement qu'imaginer ce que cela donnerait s'il essayait). Bien sûr, John avait dix ans, c'est-à-dire deux ans de plus que lui, mais ce n'était pas ça. Il avait une manière de parler, un vocabulaire, un phrasé nettement supérieur aux idiots de la classe de Sherlock.

Ce n'était pas de l'intelligence. John n'était pas bête, était raisonnablement intelligent du point de vue de Sherlock (d'ailleurs, il était premier de sa classe, et l'aide de Sherlock pour les cours de maths, fut un temps, n'y était pour rien, John était très doué même tout seul), mais il n'était pas aussi intelligent que Sherlock.

C'était de la maturité, réalisa-t-il. John ne parlait pas et ne raisonnait pas avec l'âge de son corps parce qu'il avait une maturité bien supérieure à ses camarades. Maturité provoquée par quelque chose ? Ou quelqu'un ?

En cet instant, Sherlock observait si intensément son camarade pour le lire et le découvrir qu'il en avait complètement oublié où ils étaient et leur discussion précédente.

John, lui, en revanche, ne ployait pas sous le regard inquisiteur et le soutenait même, et n'avait rien oublié.

\- Et donc, si tu deviens détective consultant, que tu poursuis des criminels pour des affaires, tu devras forcément apprendre à te défendre et à te battre à un moment ou un autre, donc, autant commencer maintenant ! conclut le jeune garçon, triomphant.

Sherlock remonta à la surface, et imprima ce que venait de dire John. Il s'était laissé berner comme un bleu. Mais en même temps, cet échange de bons procédés (musique vs sport de combat) lui permettrait de deviner ce que cachait John. Alors il céda. Sans même réaliser que son camarade suivait à la lettre l'imagination antérieure de Sherlock.

\- D'accord. Je marche.

Et ils scellèrent leur nouvel accord d'une poignée de mains.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre le Me 07/06/2017 ! Reviews ? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Potatokiwi : Tu te laisses complètement abuser par des choses pas forcément vraies à propos de Mycroft... ;p John et Sherlock en ont bientôt fini avec cette partie de leur vie et ils vont grandir, courage ! On les verra adultes bien plus que quelques chapitres, autant que pour l'enfance en fait ;p Un grand merci pour la review :)_

 _yataah : Un grand merci, je suis ravie que cela t'ait plu jusqu'ici et j'espère que la fin ne te décevra pas ;p_

 _L : Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir frapper et détruire Dylan... et pourtant il est loin d'être le pire personnage de cette fic xD Contente que cela te plaise toujours autant, et bonne chance pour le bac ! (*se prend un sacré coup de vieux en disant cela T-T*)_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE ET MERCI A TOUS !** *petit coeur qui ne ressemble PAS à un zizi* _

_On est au dernier chapitre de cette deuxième partie, et on va donc clore l'enfance !  
_

* * *

 **Le Royaume de sa paume**

 **Partie 2  
**

 _Chapitre 8  
_

Et bizarrement, leur nouvelle association fonctionna. Sherlock fit des progrès bien plus rapidement que John, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Une semaine après leur accord, à raison d'une leçon tous les soirs au fond des bois, Sherlock était déjà capable de se redresser quand Dylan et sa bande les embêtaient et de commencer à rendre les coups. Trois semaines après, John chantait la gamme convenablement. (Mais pour le reste, ce n'était pas encore ça).

Leurs mères respectives, bien sûr, avaient demandé des explications sur les marques de coups, les bleus et parfois même les coupures de leurs lèvres, mais conformément à l'ordre de Sherlock, ils étaient restés obstinément muets. Elles avaient crié, tempêté, menacé, tenté de se les faire parler par des moyens divers et variés, mais ils étaient restés fermes sur leurs positions.

Sherlock avait écrit à Mycroft dès le lendemain. Il avait eu du mal à trouver les bonnes formulations mais avait fini par être globalement satisfait et avait posté sa missive le surlendemain. Ils attendaient désormais la réponse et les conséquences, qui tardaient à venir.

Une fois toutes leurs ressources épuisées, leurs mères avaient cependant eu des réactions très différentes : celle de John était en colère contre son fils et le lui faisait sentir à chaque occasion, ce qui avait pour conséquence directe que le jeune garçon passait tout son temps dans la forêt avec Sherlock pour leurs leçons de musique et de sport.

Celle de Sherlock, en revanche, avait rendu les armes. Elle avait vaguement informé l'école qu'il se passait sans doute quelque chose de bizarre entre Sherlock et John et les autres élèves, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que cela avait été suivi d'un quelconque changement.

Et de guerre lasse, Violet Holmes avait invité John chez elle. Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle avait désiré depuis le premier jour : que son fils ait un ami. Qu'il soit obligé d'en passer par la bagarre pour arriver à s'en faire un, eh bien tant pis. Sherlock ne pouvait pas être contrôlé.

* * *

Alors, le dimanche qui suivit, lorsque son fils émergea de la forêt où il était parti jouer, à l'heure du goûter, elle lui demanda si John était avec lui.

Méfiant, Sherlock ne répondit pas. Violet Holmes sentait bien qu'elle perdait son fils. Sherlock n'avait jamais été facile à vivre, mais son silence et ses absences de plus en plus fréquentes rendait le tout plus difficile encore.

\- Ce n'est pas un piège, Sherlock. S'il était avec toi, il peut simplement venir manger du gâteau avec toi. J'ai fait des cookies tout chocolat.

Sherlock n'avait rien dit, mais d'un geste, il avait ordonné à Barberousse de rester à la maison tandis qu'il s'enfuyait au fond du jardin et franchissait la barrière inexistante qui séparait leur terrain de la forêt. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait en traînant son camarade derrière lui. John avait l'air très impressionné, plutôt timide, et Violet l'adora immédiatement.

Lorsque les deux enfants goûtèrent goulûment, son impression n'en fut que renforcée. John était gentil, poli, et il posait sur Sherlock un regard d'une indescriptible et indéfectible amitié.

Le plus étonnant était la manière dont Sherlock s'ouvrait en sa présence. Violet Holmes n'avait absolument jamais vu son fils ainsi. Tant qu'elle restait dans la pièce, il restait réservé et bougon, son visage fermé, mais si elle la quittait et jetait juste un coup d'œil de temps en temps... elle voyait John et Sherlock dévorer leurs cookies à pleines dents, se mettre du chocolat partout, siffler leur thé (pour Sherlock) et leur verre de lait (pour John) en un instant, sourire et rire, parler sans respirer pour dire le plus de choses possibles, gratouiller les oreilles de Barberousse à leurs pieds... Jamais elle n'avait vu son fils aussi heureux, détendu, et qu'importait les ennuis que ces deux-là pouvaient s'attirer à l'école ou sur le chemin du retour. Leur relation avait une évidence qui crevait les yeux, et Violet aurait préféré s'arracher le cœur à mains nues que tenter de séparer son fils de son nouveau camarade. Même si Sherlock semblait bien être le seul à n'avoir aucune conscience du lien qui l'unissait au fils des voisins.

* * *

Très rapidement, il devint évident que John préférait passer du temps chez eux plutôt que chez lui. Il vint tous les dimanches pour les gâteaux au chocolat, les soirs après l'école pour le goûter et de temps en temps le dîner. Ils montaient cependant rarement dans la chambre de Sherlock, et préféraient disparaître au fond des bois, le chien sur leurs talons. Violet Holmes avait arrêté de s'inquiéter. Ils jouaient aux pirates, ils jouaient du violon (enfin, Sherlock jouait et John applaudissait à tout rompre, parce qu'il fallait bien reconnaître que pour ça comme pour le reste, Sherlock était un génie), et c'était bien.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas eu de réponse de ton frère ? demanda John un soir de la fin juin, après l'école. Ça fait des semaines, maintenant...

\- Non, répondit Sherlock, qui avait enfermé des sauterelles et des papillons dans un gros bocal et les regardait interagir.

John, quant à lui, avait pour mission de tailler des bateaux dans les morceaux de bois fournis par le génie.

\- Ils viennent moins souvent maintenant, mais j'ai plus l'impression que c'est dû à tes progrès en corps à corps que parce que ton frère aurait réagi...

\- Certes.

\- Dis Génie, tu m'écoutes ? s'agaça John.

Sherlock daigna relever les yeux de son bocal pour regarder son camarade droit dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que je t'écoute, John. Tout en observant ces insectes et en constatant que tu ne fais pas du tout ta part du boulot.

Le morceau de bois gisait à terre depuis plusieurs minutes, et John était assis contre un arbre un mètre plus loin. Barberousse, gardien silencieux, chassait les papillons un peu plus loin. Sherlock était quant à lui assis sur l'herbe au milieu de la clairière. Il était d'ailleurs surprenant qu'il n'y ait pas la marque de ses fesses à cet endroit-là. Ils passaient presque tout leur temps libre ici, désormais. La rivière coulait un peu plus loin, ils rangeaient des tas de choses dans leur arbre creux, ils avaient amélioré la cabane et mieux protégé de la pluie, et l'acoustique de ce petit cercle dénué d'arbres était, selon Sherlock, parfait pour les concertos de violon dans lesquels il se lançait parfois. Selon John, l'endroit avait également les dimensions parfaites pour s'entraîner à cogner. C'était leur monde, leur paradis, leur royaume. Du moins, c'était celui de Sherlock et il avait adoubé John, ce dernier en avait parfaitement conscience et mesurait sa chance.

\- On s'en fiche, des bateaux ! s'énerva John.

Sherlock fit la grimace. Les pirates étaient la troisième chose la plus importante de sa vie. Il avait revu l'ordre de ses mains, maintenant. Désormais, il comptait sur ses doigts : la famille (c'est-à-dire Maman, Papa et Mycroft, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à éradiquer complètement son frère de sa vie) ; son royaume ; Barberousse ; le violon ; les mystères et les enquêtes ; et il n'y avait plus de place, mais parfois il était tenté de rajouter John. Mais il n'avait pas assez de doigt. Il fallait qu'il prenne sa deuxième main, et ça le perturbait, alors il préférait ne pas y penser.

\- Je te parle du fait que Dylan et ses copains continuent de te martyriser ! Ça ne te fait rien ou quoi ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas la colère de John. Il subissait sans mot dire, et rendait désormais coup pour coup, ce qui faisait que les agressions étaient beaucoup moins fréquentes, parce que Dylan aussi devait rendre des comptes à ses parents quand il rentrait avec la lèvre fendue.

\- Je vais me baigner, décréta-t-il pour seule réponse.

Avant même que John n'ait eu le temps de le retenir ou de protester, Sherlock avait laissé tomber son bocal (qui s'était ouvert, et adieu son expérience, sauterelles et papillons avaient repris leur liberté) et avait ôté les boutons de sa chemise avec une rapidité stupéfiante.

Un instant encore et Sherlock était en sous-vêtement au beau milieu de la clairière, le reste de ses vêtements parfaitement plié dans l'arbre creux. John avait la bouche grande ouverte et regardait son ami en bégayant. Sherlock n'avait peut-être que huit ans et demi et une notion de pudeur et de respect assez limitée, mais John aurait onze ans dans moins de deux mois, et ce n'était pas du tout la même chose pour lui.

Sans la moindre gêne, Sherlock marcha droit dans le ruisseau, et batifola dedans. C'était une journée exceptionnelle belle et chaude, et John reconnut qu'il mourrait de chaud dans son T-Shirt.

L'eau devait probablement être glacée, mais ça devait être agréable. Sherlock sautillait sur les galets, en ramassait certains au fond de l'eau et commençait une pile sur la berge. Il avait à peine de l'eau aux genoux, et John se souvenait qu'il avait mentionné qu'il voulait faire un barrage pour créer un bassin. Les pierres serviraient probablement à ça.

John soupira. Si Sherlock créait un barrage suffisant pour faire un bassin (et il allait de soi qu'il en était capable, le bougre), il exigerait de se baigner tous les jours de l'été, en créant leur propre petite piscine privée. Il ne servait à rien de reculer pour mieux sauter. Sherlock exigerait qu'il vienne avec lui, et Sherlock obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Alors sans un mot de plus, il remonta son pantalon en le roulant sur ses chevilles et ôta son T-shirt, puis rejoignit Sherlock en posant doucement ses pieds dans l'eau. C'était si glacé qu'il les retira immédiatement et s'assit sur la berge pour essayer de s'habituer progressivement à la température. Sherlock était probablement dérèglé pour supporter ça sans broncher, et être entré dans l'eau sans un mot.

\- Tiens.

Sherlock lui tendait une brassée de pierres, et John les récupéra avec un doux sourire, avant de les placer sur le tas à côté de lui, leur futur barrage.

Le sourire de Sherlock en retour était si lumineux que cela valait bien la température (qui devait frôler le zéro absolu, au moins, selon John, à qui Sherlock avait appris cette unité de chimie). Et puis le regard de Sherlock parcourut John en entier.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant, juste un bref instant, mais John savait que c'était trop tard. Il savait que cela risquait d'arriver, il en avait accepté les conséquences. Il avait choisi de faire confiance à Sherlock.

\- C'était mon oncle, dit-il.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé, se détourna aussitôt Sherlock de l'épaule hideuse de John, déformée par une cicatrice disgracieuse.

\- Je te réponds quand même. Regarde-moi.

Lentement, Sherlock pivota et recommença à faire face à son camarade. Il planta ses yeux de glace dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et ne cilla pas.

\- Vas-y, Génie. Analyse-moi. Je t'y autorise. Que peux-tu dire ?

Sherlock vérifia d'un coup d'œil que John ne regretterait pas sa décision, puis son regard retomba aussitôt sur l'épaule de son camarade, qu'il détailla à loisir. Il ne pouvait hélas pas tout déduire, mais avec l'information donnée par John, il venait de comprendre bien des choses.

\- Arme blanche. Ton oncle, tu l'as dit toi-même. Le frère de ton père. Militaire aussi, ils se suivaient sur les bases. Ta blessure est la raison pour laquelle ton père a décidé de revenir ingénieur dans le civil, même s'il ne gagne plus vraiment la même chose. Il ne supportait plus de voir son frère, responsable de ton état, contre qui le tribunal militaire n'a pris aucune sanction. Ou très peu ?

John souriait doucement au fur et à mesure de son dialogue, mais son sourire était triste, et Sherlock savait qu'il avait raison, parce qu'il remuait de douloureux souvenirs.

\- C'est l'idée. Tu veux que je te raconte ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, répondit Sherlock avec un certain tact qui ne le caractérisait pas.

\- Je te le propose, Génie. Assieds-toi.

Lentement, Sherlock vint se poser de l'autre côté du tas de pierre, sur la berge. C'était sans doute plus simple pour John s'il n'avait pas à soutenir le regard de quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il pouvait laisser ses yeux partir dans le vague.

\- D'aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, j'ai toujours grandi sur des bases militaires. Mon père y était ingénieur, ma mère infirmière. Et mon oncle pilote. Mon père et son frère étaient très proches. Lorsque, pour une raison ou une autre, l'un des deux devait bouger vers une autre base, l'autre demandait son détachement pour le suivre. Dans la mesure où mon oncle était pilote et mon père ingénieur aéronautique, cela coulait de source. Mon père n'aimait pas la violence, les combats, l'armée. Au contraire. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était créer des choses qui permettrait de remporter des batailles sans heurts, sans violence, sans blessé. Mon oncle n'était pas comme ça. C'est lui qui m'a appris à me battre. Il disait qu'un homme doit savoir se battre. Ça m'amusait. J'adorais mon oncle. J'étais bien trop jeune pour voir qu'il buvait trop.

 _Ah, c'était donc ça_ , songea Sherlock. C'était la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas pu déduire avec certitude. Le motif qui avait bien pu pousser un membre de la famille de John à le poignarder à l'épaule.

\- Plus le temps passait et plus il buvait... Mon père et lui se prenaient le bec bien souvent à cause de ça. Il avait des ennuis avec sa hiérarchie aussi. Mais il était le meilleur. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Ils fermaient les yeux sur ses incartades. Jusqu'au jour où...

Le regard de John s'embua et Sherlock ressentit le besoin presque irrépressible de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme lui prendre la main, mais il se retint.

\- J'étais stupide. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il avait bu, qu'il titubait. Je pensais qu'il faisait semblant, qu'il jouait, ou je ne sais pas ! Il a dit qu'il voulait m'apprendre à me défendre contre un couteau ou une arme blanche. Il a pris un poignard. J'ai eu peur. J'ai bougé... Ils ont dit... ils ont dit...

\- … que c'était ta faute, compléta Sherlock qui avait compris. Les instances militaires ne voulaient pas perdre ton oncle, parce qu'il était trop précieux à leurs yeux. Alors ils ont plaidé la folie, la plaisanterie, ont assuré qu'il ne voulait absolument pas te faire du mal, que c'était un accident, que si tu n'avais pas bougé...

\- ... la lame ne se serait pas enfoncé dans mon épaule comme dans du beurre, qu'elle ne m'aurait pas déchiré tous les ligaments et tous les tendons. Ils n'ont pas voulu écouter ma version des faits. J'ai passé des mois à l'hôpital de la base. Tant que j'étais immobilisé, on ne pouvait rien faire. Dès que ça a été possible, mon père a quitté l'armée, et on est venus s'installer ici parce qu'il avait trouvé du travail.

\- Mais ta mère n'en retrouve pas. Ta sœur fait des crises de panique et a des problèmes de comportement depuis cet incident. Ton père gagne moins qu'avant. Il ne parle plus du tout à ton oncle. C'est pour ça que tu préfères être dehors que chez toi...

Consciemment ou non, ses parents reprochaient à John d'avoir fait voler en l'air leur harmonie familiale. Lui-même devait déjà s'en vouloir. Cette maturité exceptionnelle dont il faisait preuve lui venait de là, lui qui avait dû grandir trop vite. Sa volonté absolue de protéger Sherlock, de se dresser pour les plus faibles, son envie de devenir médecin, tout venait de là.

Et tout concordait à la perfection avec l'image mentale du John que, des mois de cela, Sherlock avait créé. John était la perfection de son esprit, et c'en était presque effrayant.

Et puis, d'un tout petit mot très léger, John gâcha absolument tout.

Il se pencha sur le côté, attrapa la main de son ami posé entre eux, et la serra très fort. Puis s'étira au maximum, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule nue de Sherlock.

\- T'es vraiment le seul à qui je confierais jamais ça, Génie... Tu es mon meilleur ami, Sherlock.

La réaction du jeune garçon ne se fit pas attendre. Il s'éloigna brusquement, sa température corporelle ayant chuté de plusieurs degrés.

John déséquilibré par le brusque mouvement, sa main arrachée à celle de Sherlock, chuta lourdement, droit dans le tas de cailloux qui les séparait.

\- Aïe !

Ça faisait mal, assurément, et il venait de s'écorcher la joue, qui saignait abondamment. Heureusement, la plaie n'était pas profonde. Ça n'empêcha pas Sherlock de reculer au maximum, fuyant John et ses mots, paniqué par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Sherlock ! l'interpella John, bien plus blessé par son comportement que par la plaie de sa joue.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! cracha Sherlock avec toute la haine dont il était capable. On n'est PAS amis ! Je ne veux pas D'UN AMI !

Sa violence, sa colère et son mépris étaient si clairement perceptibles dans son ton que John s'immobilisa dans sa tentative de se rapprocher de Sherlock.

Il y avait tellement de douleur dans son regard que Sherlock fut tout simplement incapable de le soutenir.

\- JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR ! ON N'EST PAS AMIS ! JE NE VEUX PAS D'UN AMI !

Ses cordes vocales se brisèrent sur le dernier mot. Un instant plus tard, il s'enfuyait à toutes jambes, toujours à moitié nu, Barberousse sur ses talons, et ses vêtements attrapés d'un geste de la main.

John, trop choqué, ne parvint pas à réagir, ni à le rattraper. Il attendit là, bêtement, jusqu'à attraper froid, que Sherlock revienne. Mais il ne revint pas. Ni ce soir-là, ni le lendemain, ni les jours qui suivirent.

* * *

Il fut même absent les quelques jours d'école qui leur restaient avant les vacances. Le peu que le jeune garçon pu glaner fut que « Monsieur Holmes était absent pour maladie, et ne reviendrait pas ».

John, désespéré, ne pouvait qu'accepter son sort. Les rideaux de chambre de Sherlock étaient obstinément tirés. L'année prochaine, John entrerait au collège, ils ne seraient plus ensemble. Il devait l'accepter. Sherlock l'avait repoussé pour de bon. Il ne le reverrait pas.

\- Sherlock, sors d'ici et va acheter du lait c'est urgent !

La voix de sa mère était implacable, résonnait depuis dix bonnes minutes, et Sherlock sentait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y plier. Il était à peine sorti de sa chambre depuis dix jours, depuis qu'il avait fui John. Il n'avait donné aucune explication à sa mère, qui avait été obligé d'appeler l'école pour le faire porter pâle.

C'était les vacances, désormais. S'il ne retournait pas dans la forêt, ou du moins pas dans leur clairière, il ne verrait pas John pendant deux mois, d'ici la rentrée, et ce serait très bien ainsi. En deux mois John l'aurait oublié.

Mais l'injonction de sa mère de sortir de la maison pour aller acheter du lait, il craignait bien de ne pas pouvoir s'en exonérer. Elle était en train de cuisiner, parce que c'était les vacances, parce que Mycroft rentrait demain, elle avait un urgent besoin de lait pour son gâteau, et leur père était absent, il travaillait, ne laissant que l'option de Sherlock.

\- Oui, Maman, finit-il par céder obligeamment.

Il s'habilla de ses couleurs les plus sombres, se dissimula dans ses vêtements, ordonna à Barberousse de rester là (le chien le rendait très visible et identifiable, et il voulait faire vite pour passer inaperçu). Le magasin était au centre du village, une petite épicerie qui dépannait, servait également de relais-colis, de poste, de bureau de tabac, de marchand de journaux et de pharmacie.

La porte d'entrée claqua dans le dos de Sherlock et il se hâta dans les rues, pressé d'en finir.

* * *

Ce fut sur le chemin du retour que cela arriva. Il avait les deux bouteilles de lait demandées, et il venait de faire un détour pour éviter de passer trop ostensiblement devant la maison de John, juste au cas où. Il avait donc emprunté la seule ruelle de leur petit village. Le seul endroit, probablement, où la lumière rasante du coucher de soleil de cette fin de journée ne transperçait pas et qui n'était pas éclairé. Le seul endroit où il pouvait faire de mauvaises rencontres.

\- Alors c'est toi le Taré ?

La voix était familière, et en même temps trop grave, appartenant à quelqu'un de plus âgé. Sherlock releva les yeux. Il ne connaissait pas l'adolescent qui se tenait devant lui, mais il devina immédiatement qui il était. Son regard et ses yeux reflétaient rigoureusement le même air de stupidité crasse que Dylan. Son frère, très probablement.

\- C'est que tu nous as causé des ennuis, tu sais ? Toi et ta saleté de frère, trop bien pour nous, qui est parti si loin. À ne jamais vouloir comprendre les leçons qu'on vous donnait.

Une lumière s'alluma soudain dans l'esprit de Sherlock. C'était pour ça que Mycroft n'avait jamais répondu à ses sollicitations de plus en plus désespérées pour faire cesser les brimades. Il n'en était pas responsable, finalement. C'était même plutôt l'inverse. Il les avait subies, endurées, plutôt deux fois qu'une, pour en protéger son petit frère. Jusqu'au jour où même s'offrir en rempart de son cadet n'avait pas suffi, parce qu'il n'était pas là assez longtemps pour défouler la colère des membres de la famille de Dylan, et c'était donc vers Sherlock que s'était reporté les coups.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait ? demanda Sherlock avec une nonchalance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Il n'y eut pas vraiment de réponse, seulement des rires narquois. Sherlock doutait qu'il y ait une vraie réponse à sa question. Mycroft et lui avaient toujours été marginalisés et méprisés sans même le vouloir. Parce qu'ils étaient différents, trop intelligents.

Et sans doute aussi parce que Mycroft avait eu le mauvais goût de faire éclater au grand jour la liaison de la mère d'un de ses camarades avec un homme à peine majeur, qui avait l'âge d'être son fils, Sherlock s'en souvenait à présent. Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour supposer que le camarade en question était le frère de Dylan, et que les deux garçons avaient ainsi développé une haine farouche contre les frères Holmes, leur langue un peu trop pendue, et leur intelligence supérieure.

Il ne leur avait été sans doute pas trop difficile de drainer dans leur sillage des opposants aux deux Holmes. La différence avait toujours fait peur et énervé.

Sherlock sentit à peine le premier coup qu'il reçut. Le lait tomba au sol et fit un bruit sourd en roulant loin de lui. Sa mère allait être furieuse. Elle n'aurait jamais le lait à temps.

Il essaya à peine de rendre les coups. Il n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie. Il avait fermé les yeux, se laissant disparaître dans son Palais Mental. Ils pourraient cogner aussi fort qu'ils voudraient, ils ne pourraient jamais lui détruire ça.

Et puis la douleur reflua, diminua, et il ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait une autre ombre, soudain, à ses côtés.

\- John, murmura-t-il.

\- ARRÊTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !

\- Et tu vas faire quoi, gamin ? demanda la voix amusée du frère de Dylan.

Sherlock rouvrit complètement les yeux pour faire l'inventaire des dégâts de son corps (le constat n'était pas très brillant) et regarder John s'opposer à ses assaillants. Il avait réussi à les faire s'arrêter et faisait désormais rempart de son corps pour protéger Sherlock, mais cela n'était qu'illusoire et ne durerait pas. John restait un gamin de onze ans, Sherlock huit et demi face à quatre adolescents de quinze ou seize ans. Ils ne tiendraient pas cinq minutes.

\- Absolument rien, répondit John, et sa voix était plus glaciale que la banquise et plus tranchante qu'un rasoir. Mais on a eu un nouveau chef de police, ici, vous savez. Il a un fils. Il s'appelle Tom, et il a mon âge. Il est parti chercher son père. Et il est derrière vous.

Les quatre adolescents furent d'abord tentés de partir dans un rire ironique, mais le regard surpris de Sherlock, qui regardait résolument derrière eux, et celui de John, qui ne cillait pas, leur fit retenir leurs gloussements et se retourner lentement.

Ils blêmirent en constatant un flic en uniforme, la main sur la crosse de son arme toujours dans son holster venir vers eux, prêt à pallier la moindre tentative de fuite. Ils étaient perdus.

Sherlock se détourna du spectacle. Seul John comptait. John, accroupi à ses côtés, qui posait une main douce et légère sur les plaies de son visage et les bleus de son corps.

\- Tu vois, que tu as besoin d'un ami, finalement, murmura John.

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Il n'y en avait pas besoin.

John n'était plus jamais reparti de ses côtés, ombre immuable et fidèle.

Du moins, pendant les dix années qui suivirent, il resta là.

* * *

 **FIN DES DEUX PREMIERES PARTIES, PAUSE DE DEUX SEMAINES**

 **Prochain chapitre le Me 28/06/2017 ! Reviews ? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et nous voilà de retour sur cette histoire pour la suite ! Reprise de la publication hebdomadaire ! Et bonne lecture ! :)**

 _Morganne-bzh : Roooh, tout de suite les grands mots, comme si j'étais aussi cruelle ;p Contente que cela te plaise toujours autant ! Ah oui tiens, ça fait trois semaines... Ben tant pis. J'ai dû me gourer quelque part, mais le programme était établi et impossible de changer, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue... ^^_

 _Potatokiwi : Bien sûr que Mycroft est insistant avec l'autisme de Sherlock ! Pas pour lui faire du mal, mais parce que c'est une réalité : il est autiste. Et ne pas reconnaître cet état de fait n'est pas lui rendre service, Mycroft voudrait que ses parents réalisent... sauf qu'ils ne veulent pas ^^ Et oui, Dylan est un connard, et John est parfait ! Quant au passé de John, il fallait bien ça pour l'amener à supporter Sherlock ;) Merci pour la review :)_

 _L : Ils ne seront pas chous éternellement, alors autant que tu es en profites dans le review ;) Evidemment que je suis une sadique, on pouvait s'en douter quand même ;p Une statue à mon effigie ? Je suis pour. En cookies et en chocolat, s'il te plaît. Et tu peux t'associer à d'autres qui ont déjà voulu faire ça également, moi je suis preneuse ;p_

 _Pour te répondre, même si tu t'en apercevras rapidement, en fait Sherlock a 16 ans et John 18 (l'entrée de John à la fac en fait, Sherlock suivant le mouvement) quand on commence cette partie, qui va s'étaler sur deux ans environ ;) (et ne me parlez plus du bac nom de dieu, ça me file un coup de vieux terrible ! T-T)_

 _BlueDark : eh bien, un immense merci pour tes compliments, je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise autant et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :) Merci ! _

_Pearl : eh bien, quelle avalanche de compliment ! Je suis ravie que tu aies cédé aux chants des sirènes, et désolée pour le temps que tu as perdre dans la vraie vie en deux jours de lecture intensive ^^' Sinon, eh bien, merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres, si ce n'est que ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir que tu as autant apprécié ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! (et je n'écrirais jamais de SherlOlly, ne t'inquiètes pas) et le kid!lock n'est pas non plus ma tasse de thé habituelle mais bon... Maintenant ils vont être grands, je vais pouvoir les faire nettement plus souffrir *smiley sadique*_

 **Le Royaume de sa paume**

 **Partie 3  
**

 _Chapitre 9  
_

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux, Sherlock ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Sherlock, c'est une grossière erreur !

\- Je refuse que tu fasses ça, Génie !

\- Sherlock, je ne cautionne pas ton comportement.

\- Nous ne payerons pas pour ça ! Tu avais bien d'autres possibilités ! Pourquoi celle-là ?

\- Ta place n'est pas à Londres !

\- Sérieusement, tu ne veux pas aller dans un endroit à la hauteur de ton talent, Génie ? Seigneur, qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtu ! J'aimerais pas être le mec qui doit te supporter ! Ah mais attends, c'est moi !

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux.

La dernière phrase n'était pas le fait de son esprit mais provenait bien de John, qui arrivait derrière lui.

Il entendait tellement de reproches, ces derniers jours, que les voix dans sa tête se mélangeaient à la réalité.

Sa mère, son père, Mycroft et même John, tous lui reprochaient sa décision. Ce qui était parfaitement stupide, parce que franchement, cela faisait dix ans que Sherlock était si buté, et il leur avait déjà fait un coup pareil. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous si étonnés ?

Lorsque Sherlock avait accepté de tolérer John comme son ami, il ne l'avait plus jamais lâché. Ils avaient passé, tous les deux, le plus bel été de la vie des deux gamins, et les relations apaisées entre leurs parents leur avaient permis une totale liberté. La seule ombre au tableau avait été Mycroft, qui réprouvait toujours l'amitié de son cadet, mais Sherlock n'en avait eu cure, et cet été-là, il avait rayé Mycroft du centre de ses priorités, y préférant John, sans pour autant l'avouer à quiconque.

Le bonheur avait été parfait, jusqu'à la rentrée.

* * *

\- John ! Pourquoi t'es autant en retard ? Pourquoi t'étais pas à l'école aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi tu portes cette tenue ?

Pour un Génie, Sherlock était parfois parfaitement stupide. Il était retourné à l'école, comme d'habitude, entrant en quatrième année. Il s'attendait à voir John dans la cour de récréation, ou au moins à la sortie, pour rentrer avec lui et Barberousse. Mais il n'y avait eu personne.

Il avait alors rejoint leur coin de forêt en courant, mais là encore n'avait trouvé personne.

Inquiet, et ne sachant pas où chercher (la maison de John était proscrite, ils n'y allaient jamais pour jouer, aucun des deux), il était simplement et bêtement resté là à attendre que John arrive. Très en retard, deux heures après.

\- Pourquoi je n'étais pas à l'éco... ? Mais Sherlock, je suis au collège ! J'ai onze ans dans quelques jours ! J'ai fini l'école primaire en fin d'année dernière ? Tu ne le savais pas ?

John avait été ébahi par la naïveté de son ami, qui, définitivement, ne s'était pas du tout rendu compte de cela.

* * *

Il n'avait pas fallu plus de deux jours pour que Sherlock, entêté et buté, annonce à ses parents vouloir passer dans les plus brefs délais les examens de Key Stage 2, de fin de primaire, pour intégrer le collège dans les mois prochains.

Ses parents avaient douté. Sherlock allait avoir neuf ans dans quatre mois, ce qui en faisait encore un enfant bien jeune pour aller au collège. De plus, ils auraient aimé que, comme Mycroft, leur cadet rejoigne Eton. Mais comme Mycroft au même âge, il était trop jeune pour cela, et il pourrait toujours l'intégrer lorsqu'il aurait l'âge requis, soit quatorze ans, et qu'il entrerait au lycée, avec quelques années d'avance.

Résigné face à l'entêtement de leur fils, ils avaient tiré des fils, joué des pieds et des mains, obtenu des commissions extraordinaires, et fait passer à Sherlock ses Key Stage 2 juste avant Noël. Réussi sans aucun effort avec 100% de bonnes réponses, Sherlock était entré au collège le plus proche en janvier, à neuf ans, rejoignant un John particulièrement admiratif et ravi de retrouver son meilleur ami.

Le collège n'avait pas été agréable pour Sherlock, trop jeune, et toujours trop intelligent, mais accroché à la présence de John, il y avait survécu, non sans heurt.

\- Sherlock, Génie, pourquoi tu fais ça ? résonna de nouveau la voix de John à côté de lui.

L'interpellé soupira. Il allait encore devoir endurer cette conversation. Cela commençait sérieusement à le lasser.

Il avait quinze ans et demi, et c'était les vacances d'été qui venaient de commencer. John aurait dix-huit ans à la rentrée, il quittait leur petit village pour aller vivre à Londres, sur le campus universitaire de la fac de médecine dans laquelle il avait été accepté.

John n'avait pas changé depuis que Sherlock le connaissait. Depuis qu'il l'avait créé, de toutes pièces, dans son esprit (ce qu'il n'avait, d'ailleurs, jamais raconté à quiconque).

John était toujours blond, même plus qu'avant. Il avait toujours les mêmes yeux bleu outremer, longueur d'onde 466nm. Il avait gagné quelques nouvelles cicatrices, l'appendicectomie notamment, et quelques blessures sans gravité à suivre Sherlock dans toutes ses idées folles. Il aimait toujours le chocolat, il était toujours gentil avec tout le monde. Sa famille, toujours aussi problématique, ne changeait pas. Harriet, sa cadette, n'avait définitivement pas supporté le traumatisme de la blessure de John et des failles de leur famille, et elle avait trouvé l'alcool comme seule réponse à ses problèmes, alors qu'elle était seulement en fin de collège.

Si leur obsession pour les pirates avait fini par cesser, Sherlock avait toujours le goût des mystères et des puzzles, et John de la médecine. Sherlock jouait toujours du violon, et John était toujours aussi peu doué en musique, quand bien même leur partenariat sport vs musique était toujours d'actualité.

Ils continuaient de se retrouver dans la forêt, leur royaume, leur univers, Sherlock aidait toujours John pour ses exercices de maths.

Et plus que tout, John essayait toujours d'aider Sherlock, même quand il ne le voulait pas. Surtout quand il ne le voulait pas. Il était aussi entêté que le jeune génie quand il estimait avoir raison.

Sherlock soupira derechef et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe.

Il était assis au bord de la rivière, pantalon relevé, les pieds dans l'eau. Il était étrange de constater que le torrent de son enfance suffisait à peine à lui mouiller les orteils, désormais.

Couché dans l'herbe de la berge, admirant le soleil qui transperçait les ramures des arbres, il attendit que John vienne le rejoindre avant de commencer à parler. C'était à ces places précises que John avait confié le secret de sa cicatrice de Sherlock, à cet endroit qu'ils en revenaient toujours.

Avec lassitude, comprenant que son ami ne parlerait pas tant qu'il ne venait pas le rejoindre, John céda et ôta ses chaussures, retroussant son pantalon. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils ne se baignaient plus et ne se déshabillaient plus. Sherlock, à bientôt seize ans, n'avait cependant toujours aucune conscience de la pudeur et des règles d'intimité, ni d'à quel point son corps mince et longiligne qui avait poussé en flèche le faisait paraître adulte et magnifique, avec le soleil qui dessinait des ombres sur son torse.

John plongea les pieds dans l'eau et adopta la même posture que son ami, les jambes pendant dans la rivière, le corps allongé dans l'herbe de la berge, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

\- Tu m'expliques, maintenant ? exigea-t-il.

\- Expliquer quoi ? répliqua Sherlock.

Arrogant Sherlock. Sa voix, depuis toutes ces années, avait mué, se transformant en un baryton grave et riche. Mais il n'y avait que lui pour conserver une candeur arrogante, presque aristocratique dans chacune de ses intonations. John avait autant envie de le frapper que de lui faire des câlins quand il prenait cette voix-là.

\- Expliquer UCL, Génie. Eton, à la limite, j'avais fini par comprendre... Mais Oxford ET Cambridge te font les yeux doux. Pourquoi UCL ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

Au moment d'entrer au lycée, il avait treize et demi, ce qui en faisait un âge minimum pour l'élitiste Eton et le costume queue de pie que Sherlock avait toujours désiré. John, lui, continuait sa tranquille petite scolarité dans le lycée qui jouxtait le collège, qui réunissait tous les gamins des villages environnants, avec les bus de ramassage scolaire qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de prendre.

Alors Sherlock avait dit non à Eton, à la stupeur et l'agacement général.

Déjà à ce moment-là, ses parents n'avaient pas compris son choix, et Mycroft encore moins. John seul, à l'époque, n'avait pas trouvé cela entièrement aberrant, ou du moins n'avait tenté de convaincre Sherlock de rejoindre le pensionnat le plus célèbre de tout le Royaume-Uni.

Ses parents avaient fini par céder face à l'entêtement de leur fils (même s'il l'avait inscrit de force, Sherlock n'aurait pas accepté d'y aller et aurait fugué), et s'était fait une raison : quel que soit son lycée, Sherlock obtiendrait tous ses A-levels (il en préparait onze : maths, physique, chimie, biologie, anglais, sociologie, français, allemand, art option violon, sciences politiques, criminologie) sans aucun effort, et avec la meilleure note. Oxford et Cambridge seraient bien obligés de s'intéresser à son dossier.

Sauf que deux ans plus tard, c'était Oxford et Cambridge qui n'intéressaient pas Sherlock, provoquant cris et disputes à chaque phrase. Même de John.

John, qui rejoignait UCL, l'University College of London.

\- Je voulais aller à Londres, se borna finalement à répondre Sherlock.

\- Admettons. Et pourquoi tu n'as pas postulé à l'Imperial College, alors ?

Les deux universités de Londres, l'UCL et l'Imperial n'avaient pas tout à fait la même cote, et si UCL était une excellente université dans le top 10 de celles du pays, cela n'égalait pas l'Imperial, qui trustait la troisième place, après OxBridge. Et qui, elle aussi, avait fait une proposition à Sherlock alors même qu'il n'avait pas envoyé le moindre dossier.

\- Oublié, répliqua Sherlock.

\- Oublié ! ricana John. Ils sont venus te le proposer d'eux-mêmes ! Comme les autres ! Génie, tu te rends compte que les trois meilleures universités du pays sont venues d'ELLES-MÊMES te manger dans la main ? Pour que toi tu leur dises « non merci » ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit merci, sourit son ami.

John rit doucement.

\- C'est vrai. Tu as été nettement moins poli. Mais ça n'explique pas le pourquoi. Pourquoi UCL ?

John n'ajouta pas le « pourquoi moi ? » qui lui brûlait la langue. Il n'était pas stupide. Sherlock avait tracé sa vie pour rester avec lui, il en avait désormais conscience. Il s'accrochait cependant à un fugace espoir que Sherlock ait une bonne raison, et qu'il pourrait la lui donner. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne supportait plus Sherlock, au contraire depuis les années il était devenu dépendant de la présence et de l'intelligence de son ami, mais il ne voulait pas trop penser aux conséquences des gestes de Sherlock. Ils n'avaient plus dix ans. Dans deux mois, John aurait dix-huit et deviendrait adulte. Dans six mois, Sherlock en aurait seize, ce qui en faisait toujours un gamin aux yeux de la loi... et pourtant si mature et si adulte dans son corps et son esprit.

\- C'est la plus vieille université de Londres, l'une des meilleures du monde.

\- Et l'Imperial est davantage spécialisée en sciences.

\- John, pourquoi y mets-tu autant de mauvaise volonté ? Je suis inscrit à UCL, point barre.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste pour porter la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer à sa bouche, tirant dessus longuement, signifiant très clairement que la conversation était close.

John haïssait le voir fumer. Il n'avait que quinze ans, et il y était déjà accro. Le futur médecin en lui aurait dû arrêter Sherlock depuis bien longtemps, mais Sherlock avait commencé à la mort de Barberousse, il y avait quelques mois de cela, et rien de ce qu'il avait pu dire n'avait fait changer Sherlock d'avis. Ce n'était pas comme si John avait lutté très longtemps, de toute manière. Les gestes que faisaient Sherlock, la manière dont il tenait sa cigarette, dont il soufflait sa fumée, ses longs doigts pâles qui bougeaient, sa bouche fine qui s'incurvait, John en était bien trop fasciné pour que cela soit normal.

\- D'accord, soupira John en détachant son regard de la main, de la bouche et de la cigarette de Sherlock. Va pour UCL. Je ne te demanderai plus rien.

\- Merci, répondit Sherlock d'un ton très distant, perdu dans les volutes de sa cigarette. Disons simplement que j'avais envie de voir la plus vieille université de Londres pour m'installer directement dans la capitale, et pouvoir avoir du temps libre.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Lui attaquait la fac de médecine, et il ne doutait pas que les années qui allaient suivre seraient parmi les plus chargés de sa vie. Sherlock, tout simplement, avait choisi une double licence Criminologie - Chimie, ce qui n'existait pas, à part pour lui. Il allait sans doute avoir deux fois plus de cours que n'importe qui sur le campus, et pourtant cela ne le stressait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire. Il était même persuadé qu'il trouverait le temps d'aller courir Londres. Le pire étant sans doute le fait qu'il avait entièrement raison.

\- D'accord, répéta John. Et t'as pas envie d'arrêter de fumer, d'ici là ?

Sherlock se retourna vers lui comme s'il l'avait personnellement insulté.

\- Alors que je vais enfin avoir le droit de le faire légalement ? Tu plaisantes ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu entres à l'université que tu deviens majeur.

Sherlock ricana.

\- Certes, mais au contraire de ce fichu village où tout le monde connaît tout le monde, et donc je dois payer des sommes ridiculement élevées à ce fichu buraliste pour obtenir mes clopes, sous prétexte qu'il sait que je n'ai pas l'âge, personne ne me connaîtra à Londres.

John soupira derechef. Sherlock avait entièrement raison. Même pas seize ans et déjà taillé comme un adulte. Avec son intelligence, sa carte d'étudiant de l'UCL, personne ne se douterait que Sherlock était mineur.

\- Londres ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, soupira John.

\- Exactement, ricana Sherlock.

C'était ainsi que deux mois plus tard, John, Sherlock, leurs parents et leurs bagages débarquaient à Londres.

* * *

Sherlock, privilégié aux parents d'une certaine aisance financière et au grand frère dont le pouvoir secret était de moins en moins à prouver (bien qu'absolument personne n'ait compris ce que faisait désormais Mycroft dans la vie, si ce n'était qu'il vivait à Londres, gagnait beaucoup d'argent, et travaillait pour le gouvernement.), avait obtenu une chambre individuelle sur le campus. En même temps, avait commenté John, quiconque tenterait de partager la chambre de Sherlock tomberait probablement en dépression en suppliant de changer dans le mois qui suivait. Sherlock n'avait pas démenti, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

John, quant à lui, avait une chambre double, de l'autre côté du campus.

\- C'est assez stupide, en fait, avait commenté Sherlock en étudiant le plan.

Le département de chimie dont dépendait le jeune génie lui conférait une chambre dans le bâtiment C. Celui de médecine, de John, pourtant sous le même chapeau global du département de sciences, impliquait une chambre dans le bâtiment F, qu'il partageait avec un étudiant en master lié au département policier, un certain Gregory Lestrade, ce qui n'avait absolument aucun sens.

\- Bienvenue à la fac !

D'une certaine manière, ils étaient extatiques. Seuls, enfin, vautrés sur le lit de Sherlock, l'un fumant, l'autre regardant s'élever les ronds de fumée en direction du plafond et du malheureux détecteur d'incendie éventré par Sherlock. Le génie n'était pas fait pour respecter les règlements, et John espérait vraiment très fort qu'il n'aurait jamais l'idée de se mettre à cuisiner, parce qu'il foutrait le feu au bâtiment, surtout si aucune alarme ne pouvait se déclencher.

De toute manière, vu le nombre d'expériences étranges qu'il faisait avec son matériel de chimie (amené dans ses bagages, et qui occupait un volume conséquent de la place de la studette), il valait sans doute mieux que le détecteur soit hors d'usage.

\- Bienvenue à la fac, John, répondit Sherlock de sa voix grave.

Ils commençaient les cours le lendemain, leur nouvelle vie d'adulte. Et passèrent cette dernière soirée simplement ensemble, en silence, couché l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit de Sherlock, fumant et regardant la fumée disparaître au plafond.

* * *

 _Je vous rappelle, cf. les fins de chapitre 1 et 5, que je fais un petit appel à idées d'UA... Normalement j'en ai assez pour ce que je veux faire, et je vous remercie infiniment d'y avoir participé, mais sait-on jamais, si j'ai un éclair de génie par rapport à une de vos idées, vous avez le droit de participer ;)  
_

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre le Me 05/07/2017 ! Reviews ? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Pearl : L'âge adulte leur réserve bien des surprises, je te laisse découvrir... ;p Merci pour la review et la fidélité au poste ! ^^_

 _Rheas : Ravie de te retrouver, et encore plus que cela te plaise ! Merci pour les compliments, les mots doux, la fidélité, merci !_

 _L : Oooh non, si Sherlock et John partageaient une chambre, ce serait trop simple voyons, alors que je peux les faire tellement plus souffrir ! Fichu bac ! J'espère que les résultats seront bons ;) Pour tes idées, je note sans promettre, j'ai déjà a priori ce qu'ils me faut et je n'ai aucune illumination pour l'instant donc à voir ^^ Surtout Roméo et Juliette... J'ai déjà passé BEAUCOUP trop de temps sur une nouvelle version d'un film bien connu que je te laisserai découvrir lors de la lecture, si je me lance dans Roméo et Juliette... Seigneur je n'y survivrais jamais ! Merci pour la review ;)_

 **Le Royaume de sa paume**

 **Partie 3  
**

 _Chapitre 10  
_

Ce fut six mois plus tard que les choses dérapèrent complètement. Ou plus exactement, que Sherlock dérapa complètement.

Le jeune génie avait eu seize ans, et connaissait désormais Londres comme sa poche. Quand John passait ses journées sur les bancs de la fac à s'assommer de principes actifs, de médicaments et autres actes médicaux, et ses nuits à bachoter ses cours, Sherlock sortait, fumait, sortait et fumait. Il avait cartographié l'intégralité de la ville de jour comme de nuit. Il avait répertorié l'intégralité des caméras de surveillance publique, et s'amusait désormais à les éviter. Derrière elles, il n'y avait que bien trop souvent l'œil de Mycroft.

Londres était devenu le plus beau terrain de jeu de Sherlock. Il vivait et respirait au rythme de la capitale, se mouvant dans les rues encombrées de touristes ou de salariés avec la grâce injuste de son âge, plus pur qu'un danseur.

John, quand il pouvait l'accompagner, restait toujours fasciné par cette grâce, cette insolence. Sherlock avait réussi son premier semestre sans aucun effort. D'après les rumeurs qui couraient sur le campus, Sherlock n'était venu qu'à quelques cours, et cela avait toujours été une catastrophe pour ses professeurs. L'un de ses malheureux enseignants, agrégé de chimie, ayant travaillé avec des cerveaux brillants et fait des études poussées s'était retrouvé mouché par un gosse de seize ans, rougissant, bégayant, incapable d'objecter quoi que ce soit de sensé à la mitraillette de Sherlock Holmes. La tirade du jeune génie n'avait laissé la place à aucune réplique, et une fois qu'il eut fini de détruire point par point ce que disait son enseignant, il était parti dans un grand mouvement mélodramatique.

Depuis, il était célèbre à travers tout le campus, ses professeurs le craignaient, et les rares fois où il daignait se montrer en cours était synonyme d'effroi pour ses enseignants, et d'ennui pour ses camarades, qui ne pouvaient pas suivre le cours tranquillement.

Et pourtant, sans aucune difficulté, Sherlock était le major de son premier semestre. John aussi, du reste, avait validé ses matières, mais certainement pas avec la même facilité et la même insolence.

Personne, sur le campus, ne semblait savoir que Sherlock n'avait que seize ans. Personne, à part John.

John, qui constatait de jour en jour qu'il perdait Sherlock. Ou bien était-ce Sherlock qui le perdait ? Il n'aurait pas cru que la fac les changerait à ce point. Ou bien était-ce Londres, énorme Londres, dévorante Londres, qui engloutissait son ami ?

Sherlock n'était jamais là, sur le campus.

Il n'aimait pas les gens, c'était un fait. Il souffrait d'ailleurs d'une relative forme d'agoraphobie dans le métro, probablement à cause du manque d'espace et d'air libre. Sur le campus, il avait acquis une certaine renommée, mais ce n'était pas flatteur. Les gens le montraient du doigt, le stigmatisaient, disaient de lui « Génie Taré », « sociopathe », « psychopathe », « cinglé », « connard »... les adjectifs étaient variés et souvent en sa défaveur.

Mais il s'en fichait, l'arrogant. John le croisait parfois involontairement. Lui, toujours en compagnie de ses amis, de ses camarades, comme il l'avait toujours été, entouré.

Sherlock, seul, mais véhiculant une aura de grâce que personne ne pouvait toucher du doigt. Un cercle d'intimité et de sécurité se formait autour de lui quand il marchait dans les couloirs. Personne ne voulait l'approcher. Personne ne pouvait l'approcher. Sauf John. John, qui n'oubliait jamais de pénétrer ce cercle, saluer son ami, et lui dire qu'il passerait le voir ce soir. Et Sherlock qui souriait du sourire qu'il n'avait qu'en présence de John, et qui répondait normalement. Aimablement, ou selon une version très Holmésienne de l'amabilité.

Mais le soir, de plus en plus souvent, John ne trouvait personne en pénétrant dans la chambre de Sherlock. Le silence et le bazar étaient ses seuls compagnons des heures durant.

La chambre de Sherlock, comme toutes les chambres individuelles, ne possédait que deux clés : une pour le locataire, et une pour le gardien, en guise de sécurité et s'il y avait lieu pour faire des travaux ou relever les compteurs en l'absence de l'étudiant. Celle de John, comme toutes les chambres doubles, en comptait trois : une pour chacun de ses locataires, et une pour le gardien, très logiquement. Sans que personne ne sache comment, Sherlock avait un jour fourré dans la main de John un double de sa clé, en lui disant qu'ainsi il pourrait venir quand il voudrait, et rajoutant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se sente gêné, parce que Sherlock avait aussi le double de la clé de la chambre de John. Il n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre et avait enfourné la clé au fond de sa poche.

Depuis, il rentrait librement dans l'antre de Sherlock.

C'était étrange, le contraste avec toutes les autres chambres du campus. John en avait visité plusieurs, au cours de plusieurs soirées avec des copains de sa promo, ou de ceux de Greg, son colocataire, avec lequel il s'entendait très bien. Elles avaient toutes ce point commun de la personnalisation : les photos de famille et d'amis sur les murs, quelques livres favoris, des CDs, parfois même des affiches. Un peu de bazar, mais quel étudiant n'en fait pas ? Des brouillons d'exercices chiffonnés au sol, des livres de cours ouverts sur le bureau. De la vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Des armoires pleines de fringues à moitié propres et à moitié sales. Chez les filles, beaucoup de paires de chaussures, souvent. De la vie, en somme.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y a pas de vie chez Sherlock, mais clairement, c'était différent. Les murs étaient toujours désespérément blancs et vides. Il n'y avait aucune photo. Aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Il n'y avait pas de livres de cours ouverts, mais des thèses de grands chimistes qui traînaient partout, empruntées au fond documentaire de la bibliothèque et raturées partout où Sherlock estimait qu'il y a des erreurs. Partout, on retrouvait aussi des béchers et des fioles. Sur le bureau, par terre, sur la table de nuit, dans l'évier, dans la douche. Les expériences de Sherlock prenaient tout l'espace. Beaucoup de notes, griffonnées de manière illisibles, sur tous les meurtres et les crimes et les disparitions inquiétantes et les suicides dont parlaient les journaux. Plus récemment, Sherlock s'était passionné pour Jack l'Éventreur et on en retrouvait des traces partout.

Dans la cuisine, presque aucune nourriture, à part des toasts, du café, et beaucoup de thé. La poubelle débordait d'emballages de nourriture à emporter, chinoise, indienne, italienne, taïwanaise... Sherlock aimait la variété. Mais l'appartement, bizarrement, était propre. En bazar, d'une certaine manière, mais maintenu plus propre que n'importe quelle chambre du campus, John en mettrait sa main à couper.

La dernière bizarrerie de la chambre de Sherlock, c'était son lit. Toujours si bien fait que c'en était à se demander s'il en y dormait vraiment, parfois.

Pourtant, quand John venait le soir et qu'il n'y trouvait pas son ami, c'était toujours là qu'il s'installait. Il se roulait en boule au milieu des draps violet foncé, il imaginait Sherlock y dormir, et respirait intensément l'odeur de son meilleur ami imprégnée dans le tissu. C'est là qu'il se sentait bien, protégé. Le meilleur endroit de tout le campus.

Même si la famille de John n'était clairement pas un modèle de normalité et d'amour débordant et démonstratif, ce n'était jamais facile de tout quitter à dix-huit ans. De partir à des dizaines de kilomètres de chez soi, de débarquer dans un lieu immense, grouillant d'inconnus de son âge. De perdre tous ses amis, repartir de zéro, rencontrer des gens, nouer des liens.

John ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait été vraiment content que Sherlock vienne avec lui. Sherlock, bizarrement, était son foyer. Pouvoir rentrer dans cette chambre, voir son meilleur ami s'affairer autour d'une solution en ébullition, tout en corrigeant des notes d'un vieux cahier avait quelque chose de doucement rassurant.

Mais Sherlock était de moins en moins là.

De plus en plus souvent, John se roulait en boule au milieu du lit et finissait par s'y endormir. Comme ce fut le cas cette fois-là. Le jour où probablement, il avait commencé à perdre Sherlock pour de bon.

C'était le bruit de la clé dans la serrure qui avait réveillé John.

\- Où t'étais passé ? grommela-t-il à la silhouette fine de son meilleur ami.

Sherlock, ayant probablement détecté la présence de John avait même d'entrer, avait pris sur lui de ne pas allumer la lumière complètement crue du plafonnier, mais seulement une petite lampe, qui éclaira faiblement la pièce et les yeux embrumés de sommeil de John.

\- L'est quelle heure ? demanda John devant l'absence de réponse de son camarade.

Sherlock haussa les épaules et laissa glisser de ses épaules le lourd manteau de laine qu'il portait. Ce manteau que John et lui avaient vu dans un magasin, avant Noël, alors que John avait traîné son ami au centre commercial pour acheter des cadeaux. Ce manteau que Sherlock avait adoré, qui le taillait à la perfection, qui le faisait paraître plus vieux, plus grand, encore plus magnifique qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce manteau qui coûtait une fortune. Ce manteau que John ne lui avait encore jamais vu porter. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens, ni l'un ni l'autre, pour ce genre de dépenses.

\- T'as acheté le manteau ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

John regarda sa montre, histoire de se donner une contenance. Sherlock, toujours mutique, était passé dans la kitchenette pour aller se préparer du thé, d'après les bruits qui s'en échappaient.

\- Trois heures du matin ! Sherlock, sérieusement, t'étais où ? Tu rentres à trois heures du matin en plein mois de février ! Il doit geler à pierre fendre dehors ! Je t'attendais ! Je te l'avais dit, non, que je passerais ce soir ? Enfin, hier soir, maintenant. Je te l'ai dit hier matin, quand je t'ai aperçu sur le chemin de la cafeteria ! Pourquoi tu m'as oublié, Sherlock ?

\- Je n'ai pas oublié.

La voix grave de son ami fit taire les protestations vigoureuses de John, qui sursauta en réalisant qu'il était revenu de la cuisine. Et qu'il lui tendait une tasse de thé, qu'il accepta sans réticence, surpris de l'intention.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié ? Mais pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, alors ? Tu as eu un problème ? Quelque chose d'urgent ?

Gentil John. Il n'avait pas changé malgré les années, songea Sherlock. Toujours prêt à tout pour Sherlock, de croire à n'importe quelle explication que lui fournirait Sherlock. Toujours prêt à comprendre, à se montrer gentil et compréhensif. Mais ce comportement n'était pas que pour Sherlock. Il était ainsi avec tout le monde.

Et notamment avec la jolie créature aux cheveux blonds qui marchait à côté de John, quand il avait croisé Sherlock à midi, sur le chemin de la cafeteria. La créature qui avait fait la moue, discrètement, derrière John, quand elle avait entendu que l'étudiant en médecine projetait d'aller rejoindre son camarade, ce soir. La créature qui avait justifié que Sherlock sorte, ce soir. Seul. À errer dans sa ville adorée et chérie.

Londres, de nuit, était la plus belle chose qui soit. Sherlock avait acheté le manteau aujourd'hui même, pour se protéger du froid. Il savait qu'il rentrerait tard. Il ne pensait pas que John l'aurait attendu aussi longtemps.

\- Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? demanda-t-il.

John était perplexe, c'était évident. Son ami ne répondait pas à ses questions et puis, changeait complètement de sujet. Mais c'était Sherlock. C'était ce qu'il était.

\- Le bleu. Pourquoi ?

Le sourire de Sherlock, à peine éclairé par la petite lumière de la pièce, fut si triste que John paniqua immédiatement. Il avait la sensation d'avoir donné la mauvaise réponse à un jeu-concours, et qu'au lieu du gros lot il devrait se contenter d'un stylo ou d'un dictionnaire en lot de consolation. Sauf qu'il ne savait vraiment pas l'influence de sa couleur préférée venait faire là-dedans.

\- La greluche qui était avec toi ce midi... reprit le détective.

\- Mary ?

Oui, elle, dont Sherlock ne s'était pas embêté à retenir le prénom. Elle, qui avait des très jolis yeux bleus (Sherlock avait beau ignorer ce qu'était la beauté, il savait parfaitement reconnaître quand une silhouette était susceptible de plaire à un homme ou une femme). Elle, dont les pupilles couleur azur avaient fait changer d'avis John sur sa couleur préférée.

Le génie n'avait jamais oublié son portrait mental du meilleur ami parfait, auquel John avait correspondu avec une telle perfection qu'il doutait parfois, encore aujourd'hui, de sa réalité. Et à l'époque, la couleur préférée de John était le vert des sapins et des arbres de leur forêt. De leur domaine. Le vert renvoyait à Sherlock. Le bleu était celui de Mary.

\- Elle n'a rien d'une greluche, reprit John. Elle est avec moi en médecine. Elle est gentille, et vraiment intelligente, tu sais.

Sherlock s'en moquait.

\- C'est à cause d'elle que je suis sorti ce soir.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

John ouvrit de grands yeux, tombant des nues. Entre ses mains, le thé avait commencé à refroidir et il en avala pour se donner une contenance. Sherlock avait déjà bu le sien.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais venir avec elle ? Ce sont nos soirées !

Ce que John appelait leurs soirées ne méritaient sans doute pas autant de solennité. John venait chez Sherlock, Sherlock faisait les exercices de maths de John et lui expliquait les cours qu'il ne suivait pas pour l'aider, Sherlock jouait du violon, John essayait de progresser en musique, John révisait ses cours pendant que Sherlock menait une expérience, l'un ou l'autre faisait du thé et ils en buvaient toute la nuit... Cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Mais c'était eux. Leur foyer.

\- Non, répliqua le génie. Je pensais qu'elle t'empêcherait de venir.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- À cause du sérieux penchant qu'elle a pour toi ? proposa cyniquement Sherlock, sur un ton d'évidence.

\- HEIN ?

Sherlock posa sur son camarade un regard à proprement parler désabusé, puis se leva de la chaise de bureau sur laquelle il s'était installé pour boire son thé pour pousser John à lui faire de la place sur son lit.

\- Tu n'avais sérieusement pas remarqué ? John, tu vois mais tu...

\- N'observes pas. Je sais. Tu me le répètes depuis des années.

\- Tu n'apprends pas.

\- Je fais de mon mieux, Génie. Tu es certain, pour Mary ? J'ai mes chances ?

Sherlock ricana. Son ami était si caricaturalement extatique de savoir que la fille qui lui plaisait avait des vues sur lui aussi.

\- À ce niveau-là, je crois qu'on appelle plus ça des chances, en fait.

John ne répondit rien. Il digérait l'information, moitié ravi de savoir que la jolie Mary avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, moitié vexé que cela soit Sherlock qui lui apprenne cet état de fait, et moitié toujours furieux d'avoir attendu Sherlock pendant des heures. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de moitié, il était trois heures et demi du matin et il avait un amphi d'anatomie à huit heures et demie.

\- Tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir, je sais pas moi, en collant un post-it sur ta porte ou sous le paillasson, pour me dire que tu ne serais pas là. Juste au cas où.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- J'y penserai la prochaine fois.

John connaissait suffisamment bien son ami pour savoir que cela n'arriverait jamais.

\- D'accord, ok, conclut-il bêtement. Au lit, maintenant. Je peux rester ici ? Je suis crevé, Sherlock. Il est plus de trois heures.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, complètement désintéressé de la question. Depuis des années qu'ils se connaissaient, ils avaient fait beaucoup plus bizarre que partager un lit. Partager un ruisseau et une cabane secrète dans les bois étaient des expériences bien plus intimes, selon lui, qu'un lit.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains vêtu de son pyjama de soie et après s'être brossé les dents, John dormait déjà de nouveau, cette fois sans d'autres vêtements que son boxer et son T-shirt, et sous la couette, sur un côté. Sans la moindre émotion, Sherlock se glissa à ses côtés, et s'installa confortablement dans l'espace exigu qui lui était alloué. Il n'avait pas un lit deux places, mais il était grand pour une seule personne. À peine confortablement couché, il s'endormit.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, John était parti. Un post-it sur son bureau annonçait qu'il repasserait dans la semaine pour profiter d'une soirée normale avec Sherlock, parce qu'il avait des exercices de maths qui lui filaient la migraine, qu'il espérait qu'il serait là, cette fois, mais que ce soir, il tenterait ses chances avec Mary. Le message était émaillé de petits dessins qui indiquait l'humeur de John (souriant pour sa soirée avec Sherlock, fatigué pour les maths, énervé quand il disait que Sherlock avait intérêt à être là, très souriant pour la soirée avec Mary).

Sherlock froissa le bout de papier et le jeta dans sa corbeille à peine eut-il fini de le lire. Puis il se leva, jeta sur ses épaules le manteau qu'il adorait déjà et s'enfuit dans Londres.

* * *

Lorsque John, plus tard dans la semaine, plusieurs fois, repassa voir Sherlock, il trouva l'appartement désespérément vide. Cette fois, il n'attendit pas jusqu'à trois heures du matin pour savoir si son ami rentrait chez lui. Il laissait des mots, indiquant qu'il était passé, et le fait que les mots disparaissent d'une fois sur l'autre prouvait que Sherlock rentrait chez lui, et qu'il n'était pas en train d'agoniser quelque part dans un coin de Londres. Il aurait voulu voir Sherlock. Lui raconter que désormais, il faisait ses exercices de maths avec Mary, parce qu'elle était douée, parce que ça lui permettait de passer des soirées avec elle entre amis, pour tâter le terrain. Il aurait voulu raconter ses soirées avec Greg, son colocataire plus âgé, qu'il n'avait pas choisi, mais avec lequel il s'entendait bien. Il aurait voulu raconter la bonne ambiance entre les étudiants de médecine, et leurs soirées bachotage-détente qu'ils organisaient. Il aurait voulu raconter qu'il s'était fait un bon camarade, appelé Mike, et qu'il était heureux.

John commençait enfin à trouver des marques, des repères sur le campus, à s'y sentir bien. Adulte. Grandi. Et il aurait voulu partager tout cela avec son meilleur ami. Sauf que, de semaines en semaines, il voyait de moins en moins Sherlock.

Les rares fois où il le croisait sur le campus, Sherlock paraissait plus fatigué et amaigri que la fois précédente. Parfois il fuyait John, ou le repoussait en disant qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Parfois il se contentait d'écouter le babillage de son ami sans rien dire, mais témoignait un profond ennui peint sur son visage, et cela plus que le reste blessait John.

Sherlock fumait également de plus en plus, au mépris de toutes les règles de l'université : il fumait dans sa chambre, ce qui n'était pas une nouveauté sur le campus, ce qui était autorisé en extérieur mais également en cours, à la cafeteria, dans les sanitaires, à la bibliothèque… Il se faisait expulser dès qu'il se faisait prendre, mais cela ne changeait absolument rien. Il continuait, avec insolence et arrogance.

* * *

John, inquiet, triturait depuis des jours au fond de sa poche un morceau de papier.

« En cas d'urgence » mentionnait la feuille pliée en deux. Un numéro de téléphone. Un nom. Mycroft Holmes.

\- Ça va, John ? T'as pas l'air bien ces derniers temps ?

L'interpellé releva la tête, s'arrachant à ces pensées tourbillonnantes concernant Mycroft, et tenta de sourire à son colocataire. Greg était un gars adorable. En avant-dernière année de l'école de police, située sur le même campus, c'était un homme droit et loyal, mais foncièrement gentil et brillant. John et lui allaient courir ensemble, parfois, pour se maintenir en forme.

Il avait pris John sur son aile lorsqu'il était arrivé, lui avait montré toute l'université, lui avait fait rencontré ses amis et ses camarades, l'avaient introduit dans certains cercles, lui avait appris comment faire la fête comme tous les étudiants du monde, mais tout en sachant quand s'arrêter pour ne pas finir complètement ivre et adopter un comportement préjudiciable à sa future carrière.

Et plus que tout, Greg l'avait écouté parler de Sherlock des heures durant. Oui, Greg Lestrade était devenu un ami précieux pour John.

\- Mmm. Je suis inquiet pour Sherlock.

\- Tu es toujours inquiet pour Sherlock, plaisanta son colocataire.

\- Plus que d'habitude.

Greg leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait jamais rencontré le fameux Sherlock Holmes en personne, mais il l'avait suffisamment aperçu dans les couloirs, et eu des échos de sa personnalité par un certain nombre de gens pour en avoir une opinion assez ferme. Et relativement négative.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

\- Il n'est jamais là quand je viens le voir. J'ai l'impression qu'il passe ses nuits dehors.

\- Le printemps arrive, répondit laconiquement Greg. Les températures augmentent.

John lui renvoya un regard noir, du fin fond de son lit où il était prostré.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Il n'a que seize ans ! Je ne sais pas où il traîne ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais espéré en venant ici tous les deux… je….

\- Tu n'es pas sa mère, répliqua durement son ami. Tu n'es pas responsable de lui.

\- Si, d'une certaine manière. Sherlock, seul, ne sait que s'attirer des ennuis. Huit ans que je le connais, Greg. Huit ans à se fourrer dans des bêtises inimaginables. Et pourtant notre village était petit. Il a pourtant réussi toutes les conneries du monde dès que je n'étais pas à proximité.

Greg soupira.

\- Mais tu n'es pas sa mère. C'est un grand garçon qui doit apprendre à prendre soin de lui tout seul.

\- Mouais. Je me demande si je dois appeler son frère, avoua-t-il avant d'avoir le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Son frère ?

John rougit. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Mycroft, probablement parce que le grand frère de Sherlock ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé en retour. L'aîné Holmes s'était toujours montré circonspect quant à la relation des deux garçons, et plutôt froid à l'égard de John. De plus, depuis que le génie politique qu'il était devenu travaillait à Londres pour quelque chose de parfaitement indéterminé, il semblait disposer de pouvoirs et de fonds énormes.

Cependant, juste avant que John et Sherlock ne partent pour Londres, Mycroft s'était arrangé pour parler à John seul à seul, sans que Sherlock ne soit au courant. Il lui avait donné son numéro, lui avait demandé de veiller sur son petit frère, de l'appeler s'il avait besoin d'aide. Pour la première fois de sa vie, John l'avait trouvé touchant. Un homme aimant sincèrement son cadet derrière la façade de l'homme politique en costume qu'il était devenu.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que Sherlock aura un problème quelconque ? n'avait-il pas pu s'empêcher de demander.

Mycroft avait hésité avant de répondre, comme incertain de savoir s'il devait donner une réponse type du genre « Sherlock passe sa vie à se fourrer dans les ennuis et se mettre à dos les autres, vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir » ou être plus sincère. Il avait finalement opté pour la sincérité.

\- Parce que je suis comme lui. Ou plus exactement, Sherlock me ressemble, en pire. Et que je le connais comme je me connais. Un jour ou l'autre, il aura besoin d'aide. J'espère que vous serez alors capable de lui apporter cette aide… mais si ce n'est pas le cas, appelez-moi.

John n'avait jamais compris ce que Mycroft avait voulu dire par là, des mois plus tôt, mais depuis quelques semaines qu'il ne parvenait plus à dialoguer ou même à simplement voir son ami, il s'était mis à trimballer le bout de papier avec le numéro de téléphone tout le temps.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un frère, reprit Greg, ramenant John à la réalité.

\- Mouais. Un drôle de type, puissant, un peu manipulateur. Il m'avait dit de l'appeler si Sherlock avait un problème.

\- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas un peu trop ? De ce que j'en sais, ton Sherlock est juste un gamin trop intelligent qui découvre la liberté. Il a sans doute découché quelques fois, ce qui ne paraît pas aberrant quand tu passes d'un petit village de campagne comme le vôtre à Londres. Il apprend la vie, c'est peut-être un peu excessif de rameuter la cavalerie, non ?

John soupira. Greg avait sans doute raison. Sherlock n'avait jamais connu la liberté, la vraie. Pendant très longtemps, son univers tout entier avait été constitué de sa maison et de leur forêt. Au contraire de John, qui avait vu du pays et tout un tas de bases militaires à travers le Royaume-Uni, Sherlock n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que son village. Sa maison, sa forêt, l'école, Barberousse étaient à peu près tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Depuis il avait troqué son carré d'arbres contre une forêt de béton, sa chambre contre une studette moitié moins grande, et son chien était mort. La seule constance dans son changement de vie avait été John, et on pouvait supposer qu'il n'était pas aberrant que, pour grandir, Sherlock éprouve le besoin de se distancer un peu de John.

\- Tu as raison. Je dois me calmer. S'il a besoin de moi, il sait où me trouver.

\- Exactement, sourit Greg. Parle-moi plutôt de la jolie Mary et de vos séances de révision hebdomadaires. Toujours pas de transformation en séances de bécotage ?

John rougit. Et répondit à son ami, content d'en arriver à quelque chose de plus léger que l'inquiétude qui lui tordait les entrailles quand il pensait à Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock regarda la ville à ses pieds qui s'étendait. Il était entré illégalement sur un chantier après le départ des ouvriers et était monté tout en haut du building en construction. Il fumait, assis au bord du toit, observant Londres sous ses pieds. Ces derniers temps, pour s'empêcher de penser, il avait passé ses journées et ses nuits sur les traces de Jack l'Éventreur. Il ne désespérait pas, d'un jour, résoudre cette enquête vieille de cent cinquante ans. Et surtout, ça l'empêchait de penser.

De penser à John. John et la jolie Mary, John et tous ses amis, John si lumineux, si aimable, si aimant. Tout le monde appréciait John, tout autant que tout le monde détestait Sherlock. Cela ne le blessait plus autant que lorsqu'il était enfant. Ici, au moins, plus personne ne le traitait d'autiste, et il évitait Mycroft autant que faire se peut. Ici, il se définissait comme sociopathe, et les gens trouvaient cela parfaitement acceptable.

Sherlock se frotta longuement les tempes, sa cigarette consumée. Le seul défaut qu'il trouvait à Londres, outre la présence de son insupportable et intrusif grand frère, c'était le monde. Une affluence énorme, sans cesse renouvelée, jamais éradiquée.

Sherlock n'arrivait pas encore à éteindre son cerveau. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il travaillait mentalement sur un projet ambitieux, en marge de son Palais Mental (désormais si grand et si vaste qu'il méritait définitivement le titre de palais), qu'il avait baptisé la Science de la Déduction. Il aimait toujours autant la chimie, et testait tout et n'importe quoi en réaction à tout et n'importe quoi, mais il se sentait toujours frustré lorsqu'il imaginait la suite de sa vie avec uniquement la chimie. Ses professeurs étaient incompétents, les thèses truffées d'erreurs. Sherlock ne pourrait jamais travailler en toute indépendance, puisqu'il fallait du matériel et des produits relativement coûteux et/ou difficiles à obtenir pour faire des expériences. Or travailler sous les ordres de quelqu'un était parfaitement exclus.

Le jeune génie n'était pas complètement dénué de bon sens. Il savait que vivre coûtait de l'argent. Ses parents disposaient d'une certaine aisance financière, principalement due au fait que sa mère avait révolutionné les mathématiques un peu plus de vingt ans plus tôt, et qu'elle restait une référence en la matière, et il n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Mais il ne voulait pas dépendre de ses parents, ou pire de Mycroft pour assurer ses besoins. L'université c'était une chose, et cela coûtait un rein, mais après, il voulait gagner sa vie.

Alors pas la chimie, impossible.

Lui restait ce projet fou que lui et John, âgés respectivement de huit et dix ans, avaient eu. Après tout, John suivait bien ses intentions de devenir médecin, qui dataient de cet âge-là, pourquoi Sherlock n'en ferait pas de même ?

Il avait mûri ce projet, depuis des semaines : détective consultant. Résoudre les mystères des gens. Se faire rémunérer. Aider la police sur toutes les enquêtes non élucidées.

Et plus que tout, éteindre le génial cerveau qui lui vrillait la tête. Sherlock ne se contentait plus d'être un génie, tout retenir, avoir une mémoire photographique, tout archiver dans son Palais Mental, avoir réponse à tout. Il déduisait désormais tout et tout le monde. Ses yeux se posaient moins d'une seconde sur une femme dans la rue, et il savait ce qu'elle avait mangé au petit-déjeuner.

Il croisait un cadre de la City, et il devinait laquelle de ses collègues était sa maîtresse.

Il apercevait un sans-abri, et il était capable de deviner comment il en était arrivé là.

Sans cesse. Sans cesse. Sans cesse.

Chacune de ses déductions s'accrochait à lui, l'attaquait, l'agressait. Même fermer les yeux ne suffisait pas à faire se stopper les agressions. Ses autres sens prenaient le relai, et s'ils étaient moins efficaces, ils n'en restaient pas moins utiles et Sherlock souffrait.

Il adorait Londres la gigantesque qui jamais ne dormait, mais il ne supportait pas les gens qui la peuplaient, tout en étant conscient que sans eux il n'aurait aucune utilité.

C'était pour résoudre ce paradoxe qu'il s'était penché sérieusement sur la création de son futur métier. Le fait de se concentrer sur une chose et une seule, être plein et entier, tout entier dévoué à la résolution de son enquête, il espérait que cela limiterait les agressions de son cerveau.

Il avait même testé, brièvement, il y avait quelques mois de cela, la mise en application de son cerveau sur un point donné. Seb et Victor étaient deux êtres stupides, lents et cupides. Ils avaient abordé Sherlock sur le campus. Seb faisait des études de finance. Victor, Sherlock n'avait pas été capable de le déduire, mais cela n'avait pas été très important. Ils avaient entendu parler de Sherlock, et lui avait proposé de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, pour faire usage de ses dons.

Le job était simple. Filer un étudiant du campus, tout deviner de lui, lire dans le langage de son corps et de ses gestes ses petits secrets, faire un rapport à Victor. Les deux hommes payaient ensuite Sherlock à la valeur des secrets obtenus.

Le génie n'était pas idiot. Les deux hommes lui demandaient de filer ceux qui leur avaient manqué de respect ou s'étaient opposés à eux et leur petite cour, et faisaient ensuite chanter le malheureux. La somme qu'il offrait à Sherlock n'avait sans doute rien en commun avec celle qu'ils obtenaient à la fin. Ce n'était sans doute pas glorieux, mais Sherlock savait qu'ils avaient l'honneur de ne jamais faire chanter deux fois la même personne, ce qui était déjà une consolation pour les victimes.

Lui y trouvait son compte. Son manteau hors de prix, qui l'avait fait rêver, avait été acheté grâce à la première « paye » des deux garçons. Au début, il avait commencé par refuser l'offre des deux escrocs, qui n'avaient pas vraiment de moyens de pression pour le convaincre.

Et puis il avait croisé John et Mary papillonnant dans son sillage, et il n'avait pas eu envie de rentrer chez lui le soir. Il était allé trouver Seb, avait demandé une avance correspondant au prix de son manteau, avait acheté son bien, et avait rempli sa mission, avant de rentrer chez lui pour trouver John endormi dans son lit.

Bizarrement, cela n'avait fait que renforcer ses envies de « travailler », du moins pour un temps pour Seb et Victor. Ce qu'il avait fait, ses derniers mois, évitant John au passage. Ce n'était pas comme si son deuxième semestre allait lui poser problème. Il avait survolé les bouquins de cours la veille des examens du premier et s'en était sorti avec les honneurs sans souci.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre le Me 12/07/2017 ! Reviews ? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Pearl : Je t'en prie, va secouer Sherlock pour le faire réagir, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche, c'est qu'il est buté l'animal ;p Quant à Mary, moi je l'aime profondément. Elle n'est responsable de rien, ni dans la série, ni dans la fic, sinon d'être amoureuse de John, et s'il lui rend ses sentiments, elle serait bête de les refuser ! Moi je la comprends et je l'aime terriblement depuis toujours Et enfin concernant John, il n'est pas gay, et ses sentiments pour Sherlock sont flous : n'oublions pas qu'ils ont grandi ensemble, ils ont encore du mal à se percevoir l'un l'autre comme des adultes et non plus comme des enfants ! :) Un grand merci pour la review :)_

 **Le Royaume de sa paume**

 **Partie 3  
**

 _Chapitre 11  
_

Cette nuit-là, quand Sherlock rentra suffisamment tard pour avoir découragé John et être sûr d'être seul. Malheureusement, il eut la désagréable surprise de trouver quelqu'un sur son palier.

\- Victor, salua-t-il froidement.

Le jeune homme avait clairement de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Il venait d'une famille aisée, avait fait les meilleures écoles privées avant de réussir à intégrer UCL. Il était également intelligent, charismatique, avide et sans la moindre once de scrupule. Ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de dangereux, Sherlock le savait.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de faire affaire avec lui et Seb. Victor payait bien.

\- Sherlock, répondit l'autre de son habituelle voix sucrée et traînante.

Si le jeune génie avait su avec certitude ce qu'était la beauté, il aurait également affirmé que Victor était beau. Il dégageait quelque chose d'attirant, avec ses cheveux très blonds et ses yeux très bleus. Sherlock s'était déjà fait la réflexion que son véritable prénom aurait pu être Viktor, et qu'il aurait fallu vérifier ses accointances avec les pays de l'est, nordiques ou bien la Russie, ce qui pouvait expliquer bien des choses concernant la fortune de ses parents. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de creuser la question.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à cette heure-ci ?

Victor ricana.

\- À cette heure-ci, il n'y a que les enfants sages qui sont couchés, Sherlock. La vraie nuit vient seulement de commencer.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Les délires pseudo-philosophiques du jeune homme l'indifféraient parfaitement. Il essaya de faire un pas, atteindre sa porte, sortir ses clés, mais Victor se décala un peu plus sur le paillasson, bloquant l'accès. Il savait parfaitement que Sherlock ne prendrait pas le risque d'avancer encore, sinon il entrerait dans le champ d'action de Victor, et Sherlock ne supportait pas d'être touché.

\- Ce qui ne réponds pas le moins du monde à ma question, répliqua finalement Sherlock. Pourrais-je rentrer chez moi maintenant, merci.

\- Seulement si tu me laisses entrer aussi, sourit Victor.

Sherlock frémit. Un court instant, il fut tenté de faire demi-tour, aller frapper chez John (ou carrément s'introduire dans la chambre de son ami directement avec le double de la clé volée), mais cela ne servirait à rien. Victor serait sans doute là le lendemain quand il reviendrait.

Victor souriait toujours, d'une sourire aguicheur, carnassier, tentateur, sûr de lui et de son pouvoir. Il effrayait Sherlock autant qu'il lui donnait déraisonnablement envie de répondre à ce sourire.

Victor était dangereux.

Et Sherlock, depuis toutes ces années, avait bien fini par se rendre à l'évidence : il aimait le danger.

\- D'accord, céda-t-il.

Aussitôt son camarade se décala, et le laissa ouvrir la porte, s'engouffrant à sa suite trop rapidement pour que Sherlock ait eu le temps de lui fermer la porte au nez. Il se promit néanmoins de ne pas laisser une telle situation survenir de nouveau. Le malaise qui le prit dès qu'il fut seul dans sa chambre avec Victor était bien trop intense. Personne n'avait pénétré cette pièce, à part lui et John. C'était comme faire entrer un inconnu dans leur forêt : angoissant, malsain, anormal.

Mais Victor souriait toujours, et une part de Sherlock aimait cela, contre son gré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? exigea-t-il, essayant de garder une contenance.

\- Rien du tout. C'est à toi que je vais proposer quelque chose. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.

Il sortit un paquet de sa poche, et le tendit à Sherlock. Qui fut très déçu. Il fumait déjà depuis des mois, il n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'on l'initie à cela.

Son visage dut refléter son ennui profond face à la proposition, alors qu'il avait cru à quelque chose d'intéressant, puisque Victor insista.

\- Promis, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer. Essaye.

Plus que tout le reste, ce fut ce mot qui convainquit Sherlock : ne pas s'ennuyer. Il passait la moitié de sa vie à s'ennuyer à mourir. Et l'autre moitié à souffrir de son trop gros cerveau qui analysait tout et tout le monde en permanence.

Alors il prit ce qu'il ignorait, enfant de la campagne, être un joint et l'alluma.

La sensation fut incroyable. Merveilleuse. Parfaite.

Sherlock arrêta de réfléchir. Un court instant, un bref instant, il eut la sensation extraordinaire qu'il existait un bouton pause sur son cerveau.

Sherlock était un génie, et il cultivait sa différence. Être normal faisait sans doute partie des choses qu'il abhorrait le plus au monde. Mais penser et réfléchir en permanence était épuisant. Le bien-être ressenti par la drogue se diffusait dans son organisme avec une félicité qui le surprenait. Il n'avait jamais songé qu'il puisse exister quoi que ce soit d'aussi merveilleux au monde.

À la grande surprise de Victor, qui resta avec Sherlock pendant tout le temps où il tira sur son joint, profitant de la fumée qu'il recrachait, le génie ne fit pas de bad-trip. Ne devint pas agressif, n'eut aucune nausée, aucune augmentation du rythme cardiaque. Son corps et son esprit semblaient déjà prédisposés pour ce genre de choses. Oui, Victor avait bien choisi sa nouvelle victime.

Il avait toujours eu le nez creux pour ça. Dénicher les petits nouveaux susceptibles de tomber dans ses bras tendus plein d'amour et de psychotropes. De faire marcher son petit commerce. Trouver ceux qui ne résisteraient pas longtemps à l'appel du manque, et qui auraient les moyens de se fournir auprès de lui sans souci.

Dealer classique, plus de vingt-et-un mille proies potentielles sur le campus : il faisait crédit au début, pour les aider à débuter, puis augmentait les tarifs, et n'hésitait pas à « aider » ses clients à honorer leurs dettes dans les plus brefs délais.

Sherlock avait cela de parfait en lui : sa jeunesse, son ingénuité, son intelligence, et son besoin dévorant de quelque chose de différent pour stimuler son intellect, ou au contraire le ralentir.

Il avait fallu des mois à Victor avant d'être sûr de son plan. Et il lui faudrait sans doute encore des mois (ou du moins des semaines) avant d'obtenir la totale adhésion du génie à ses projets.

Mais Victor avait tout son temps : des gens comme Sherlock Holmes, cela ne se rencontrait pas fréquemment et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser filer ce poisson-là.

Le plus dur serait sans doute de rester transparent tout en lui mentant : Sherlock lisait en les autres comme dans un livre ouvert. Ne rien dévoiler de sa volonté de l'amener sous sa coupe, tout en lui assurant qu'il ne désirait que le rendre heureux.

Le rendre dépendant. Accro à la drogue, accro à Victor. Récupérer ainsi une partie des sommes folles qu'il dépendait pour se payer les services du jeune génie (d'une efficacité redoutable pour débusquer les secrets des clients les plus récalcitrants, il fallait le reconnaitre, mais aussi d'un prix exorbitant) dans un premier temps, puis ensuite purement et simplement cesser de le payer, lui échangeant dose contre renseignements.

Ils étaient déjà en mai, et l'année scolaire s'achèverait bientôt. Victor avait vingt-trois ans, et lui qui se demandait quoi faire l'année prochaine avait sa réponse en la personne de Sherlock : si pour obtenir le jeune génie il fallait se réinscrire pour une année supplémentaire à UCL, alors soit. Ce n'était pas comme s'il étudiait grand-chose, de toute manière. Et il restait à Seb une année de finance avant d'achever son master, de s'installer comme banquier et d'élargir leur clientèle : l'avenir s'annonçait radieux.

* * *

Juin arriva rapidement, et avec lui revinrent les dernières évaluations de l'année. John, plongé dans ses bouquins de révision, en oublia Sherlock, Mary, de manger, de sortir et même de se laver. Jusqu'à la bénie semaine post-partiel, où ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre leurs résultats d'examens en profitant de l'été londonien. Semaine que John passa presque intégralement dans la chambre de son meilleur ami retrouvé.

Les examens avaient ramené Sherlock sur le campus, bien obligé de se présenter aux épreuves pour valider son année. John lui avait mis le grappin dessus et ne l'avait ensuite plus lâché, déclinant une bonne partie des propositions de soirées et de fêtes estudiantines qu'il reçut.

Il sortit, bien sûr, souhaita à Mary de bonnes vacances, passa une soirée au pub avec Greg, et une autre avec Mike et ses amis de médecine, mais ses journées toute entières furent concentrées et dévouées à Sherlock.

Un Sherlock agité, vaguement agressif, parfois excédé pour un rien, mais son Sherlock avant tout.

\- Major de promo. Enfin, double major de promo, pour être exact. Chapeau, Génie. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Ce jour-là John était venu déposer de force sur le bureau de Sherlock leurs deux billets de train pour rentrer chez eux. Quatre heures de voyage à travers la campagne anglaise, et il leur faudrait ensuite soit marcher huit kilomètres pour rejoindre leur village (laquelle n'avait pas de gare), soit appeler un taxi. John avait réservé les billets des semaines plus tôt, et il ne comptait pas demander son avis à Sherlock. Il rentrait avec lui pour les vacances d'été, point barre. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si le jeune génie avait le choix : le campus fermait pour l'été, et leurs chambres seraient inaccessibles. À moins d'aller crécher chez Mycroft, Sherlock n'avait pas les moyens de rester sur Londres.

En arrivant, il avait trouvé Sherlock chez lui, venant d'ouvrir la lettre qui lui annonçant ses résultats d'examens. John la lui avait arrachée des mains, nettement plus enthousiaste que lui.

\- Mouais. Ce n'était pas bien difficile.

\- Sherlock ! Pourrais-tu au moins prétendre que c'est une excellente nouvelle et que tu es heureux ?

\- Mouais.

\- Tu as appelé tes parents, au moins ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules, mouvement rendu compliqué par le fait qu'il était allongé sur son lit, sur le dos, bras croisés sous sa tête. De sa position supérieure, perché sur une chaise, John le regardait sévèrement.

\- Quelle importance ? Mycroft l'a su probablement avant moi. Et il aura informé Papa et Maman avant même que je n'ai ouvert ma lettre.

\- Au moins il est fier de toi, répondit John.

Il était toujours gêné quand Sherlock mentionnait Mycroft.

\- Et toi, tu as prévenu tes parents pour ton rang de vice-major ?

John ouvrit des grands yeux étonnés.

Doux John, gentil John, toujours si fasciné, surpris, extatique à chaque déduction de Sherlock. Il était surprenant de voir, alors que le manque de drogue tordait les entrailles de Sherlock, qui n'avait rien pu fumer depuis une semaine à cause de la présence de John bien trop fréquente et prégnante, le sourire de John pouvait balayer tout le reste.

\- Ça se lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, commenta Sherlock. Tes cernes, ton air ravi, la manière dont ta poche est déformée par quelque chose, que tu ne cesses de lisser pour être sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de pli, et de caresser pour t'assurer de sa réalité, ton air de fierté moitié arrogance moitié surprise moitié gêne, parce que tu n'y croyais pas toi-même... Tu n'es pas major, sinon à peine avoir lu ma lettre, tu me l'aurais annoncé, disant que toi aussi tu atteignais la plus haute marche du classement des élèves, ce qui, soi-dit en passant, n'est pas très dur à réaliser vu les abysses de stupidité chroniques de ce que tu appelles nos camarades. Or tu n'as rien dit. Mais tu as eu un léger rictus, juste une seconde, avant de me féliciter. Tu étais très fier de ta place, une partie de toi espérait même être mieux classé que moi (ce qui au demeurant n'a aucun sens puisque nous ne suivons pas le même cursus, je te le rappelle), mais le fait de voir que je suis major dans les deux licences que je poursuis t'a rendu amère, l'espace d'un instant... Forcément classé deuxième alors. Puisque seule la première place dans mes deux filières me rendait meilleur que toi, tu n'y croyais pas. Donc vice-major. Ce qui ne répond pas à ma question : tu as prévenu tes parents ?

John éclata d'un rire nerveux, qui se transforma en véritable fou rire dès la fin de la tirade de Sherlock. Bien sûr, cet enfoiré de Génie avait raison, à ceci près que John n'avait pas été amère ou rancunier de découvrir que Sherlock était premier et pas lui, cela n'avait été que la déception, déception d'avoir cru pouvoir être plus intelligent que le Génie.

\- John ! s'offusqua Sherlock.

Mais le jeune homme riait toujours, parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui le faisait hoqueter et chanceler de sa chaise, avant de purement et simplement chuter en direction du sol, s'écrasant sur le lit de Sherlock et sur Sherlock au passage. Toujours sans s'arrêter de rire.

\- Pardon... Génie... Ce... n'est... pas... drôle ! s'esclaffait John, tressautait sur le matelas, à moitié écroulé sur l'épaule de son ami, incapable de s'arrêter.

\- John tu n'es pas drôle, sourit Sherlock.

John émit un son qui ressemblait vaguement à un hennissement, conséquence de sa crise de rire intenable.

\- Pas drôle du tout, reprit son camarade.

Trente secondes plus tard, Sherlock, contaminé par la bonne humeur de John comme d'autres l'étaient par les bâillements, riait lui aussi à gorge déployée, ce qui n'avait pas dû lui arriver depuis ses onze ans, quand John et Barberousse avaient fait la course, et qu'ils étaient rentrés si pleins de boue qu'il était devenu difficile de différencier le setter de l'humain. John, ce jour-là, pour faire bonne mesure, avait précipité son ami dans la boue avec lui, et ils avaient éclaté de rire de longues minutes durant, et leurs éclats avaient redoublé devant la fureur de leurs mères.

* * *

\- John, dis-moi que c'est une blague.

\- Mmh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Dis-moi que nous n'allons pas prendre cette... chose.

Sherlock regardait d'un air dégoûté le train arrêté au bord du quai sur lequel il se trouvait, comme s'il l'avait personnellement insulté.

\- Bien sûr que si, pourquoi ?

John avait cet air de candeur et d'innocence feinte que Sherlock ne connaissait que trop bien. Cela avait été une grossière erreur de laisser son ami s'occuper des billets pour rentrer chez eux pour les vacances. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à Sherlock, ils auraient fait les deux cent cinquante kilomètres qui les séparaient de leur patelin en taxi, quitte à payer une facture exorbitante.

\- Tu sais que depuis King's Cross ou Saint Pancras, on fait beaucoup plus moderne et plus rapide ?

Le train était vieux, c'était un fait, mais surtout tout dans son allure exprimait qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses petites lignes qui s'arrêtaient dans toutes les petites gares et mettait trois heures là où les trains à grande vitesse mettaient une heure et demie.

Sherlock ne détestait pas à priori le train, mais il exécrait perdre son temps et visiter l'intégralité des bleds équipés d'une gare entre Londres et chez lui faisait définitivement partie de cette catégorie.

\- Certes, et ? répondit John, tout sourire.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que c'était un piège quand tu m'as parlé d'Euston. Aucune grande ligne ne part d'Euston.

John lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant.

\- Tant pis, tu n'as plus le choix que de prendre ce train avec moi ! Allons viens, cela va être merveilleusement champêtre !

Sherlock s'étrangla avec sa salive en entendant le dernier mot, intimement convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait définitivement pas d'un avantage.

Vaincu, il suivit John qui sautillait sur le marchepied, plus guilleret que jamais.

\- C'est la perspective de rentrer nous enterrer à la campagne ou de revoir ta sœur qui te rend si joyeux ? demanda Sherlock, lugubre.

Le train était encore plus daté qu'il ne l'avait cru. Au lieu de contenir des rangées de fauteuils, il y avait un long couloir et des portes coulissantes menant à des compartiments avec des larges banquette rouges et noires, assortis à la couleur du train. La locomotive aurait craché de la fumée et fonctionné au charbon que Sherlock n'aurait pas été plus surpris que ça.

\- Viens, il n'y a personne là, installons-nous ! s'écria John, faisant fi de la mauvaise humeur de son ami.

\- Il n'y a personne, _du tout_ , John. Nulle part. Pas plus dans ce compartiment que le suivant. Il n'y a que toi pour prendre un train pareil.

\- C'était trois fois moins cher que le train express au départ de King's Cross ! se défendit-il.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. John avait un gros problème avec l'argent. Ou plus précisément, John avait un gros problème avec l'argent qu'il n'avait pas et que Sherlock avait.

\- J'aurais payé.

\- Encore aurait-il fallu pour ça que je te mette la main dessus ces dernières semaines, quand j'ai réservé !

\- Touché, grommela Sherlock. Le point pour toi.

John lui renvoya un sourire encore plus éclatant (ce n'était pas souvent qu'il gagnait, contre Sherlock), quand il sentit le train se mettre en mouvement. Ils étaient partis.

Sherlock, maugréant toujours, déposa ses valises à l'entrée du compartiment, complètement en vrac, et s'allongea de tout son long sur l'une des deux banquettes, fermant aussitôt les yeux, croisant les mains sur sa poitrine.

John l'imita en ce qui concernait les bagages (ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un risquait de venir leur demander une place, vu le désert presque total de voyageurs à bord), et s'assit sur la banquette en face de lui, admirant le spectacle sans vergogne.

C'était sans doute mieux que Sherlock ne puisse pas le voir, puisque John n'aurait pas su expliquer son immense sourire. Il était bêtement heureux, et très satisfait d'avoir choisi ce train. Bien sûr, la ligne expresse était plus chère, mais il avait menti en affirmant qu'il s'agissait de son critère dominant de choix. Il aurait très bien pu se payer le billet, quitte à demander à Sherlock de le rembourser après.

Mais il n'avait pas vu Sherlock depuis des semaines, des mois, à part cette dernière semaine depuis la fin de leur examen, et ce soir ils rentraient dans leurs familles. Égoïstement, John voulait profiter encore un peu de Sherlock, son Sherlock, rien que lui et Sherlock avant de le livrer à la fureur maternelle de Violet Holmes, qui allait se lamenter sur la maigreur de son fils (en même temps, cela inquiétait John aussi) et le bourrer de gâteaux au chocolat, leur préféré.

Alors c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée. Choisir un trajet de quatre heures, une ligne presque déserte, et s'enivrer de la présence somnolente du génie qui était son meilleur ami.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, au fait, lança soudain Sherlock, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Surpris et gêné a l'idée que son ami ait pu ressentir son impudente caresse visuelle, John rougit brusquement avant d'essayer de reprendre contenance et de répondre d'une voix normale :

\- Quelle question ?

\- La raison de ta bonne humeur. Retourner nous enterrer ou bien les retrouvailles avec ta sœur ?

L'humeur de John s'assombrit perceptiblement. Ses rapports avec Harry se dégradaient de plus en plus, surtout depuis que la distance l'avait empêché de garder un œil sur elle. Le fait que ses tourments psychologiques proviennent tous de la blessure de John par son oncle, que lui s'en soit remis pendant qu'elle continuait d'en souffrir n'arrangeait rien. La perspective de retrouver sa famille ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde, mais ce village était celui où il avait rencontré Sherlock, et il n'avait pas les griefs du génie contre la campagne (plus exactement, Sherlock était drogué à la ville et à Londres, exprimant ce nouveau mépris pour la campagne qu'il n'avait jamais manifesté jusqu'à présent). Il ne pouvait cependant pas dire ça à son ami.

\- Ce sont les vacances Sherlock ! Va-can-ces ! Ça suffit à rendre n'importe qui heureux !

Sherlock ouvrit une paupière, haussa un sourcil dédaigneux. Seize ans et demi et une telle arrogance, cela ne devrait pas être permis.

\- Pas moi.

\- Normal Génie, tu n'as pas travaillé de toute l'année ! Pour toi vacances ou rentrée, c'est du pareil au même !

Tressaillement de la joue, sourire en coin, ouverture de la deuxième paupière.

\- Possible, répondit Sherlock avec une moue faussement arrogante, qui le faisait paraître encore plus arrogant.

John ne chercha plus à cacher son immense sourire. Il aurait voulu que le train ne s'arrête jamais.

* * *

Comme prévu, leur retour ne passa pas inaperçu. Arrivés à la gare des heures plus tard, ils étaient fatigués et ne rêvaient que d'un taxi pour les ramener chez eux, au village d'à côté. Mais ils avaient oublié que la campagne anglaise n'était pas Londres, et qu'il ne suffisait pas de lever la main au bord d'une route pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Jurant, pestant et maugréant, ils franchirent les six kilomètres qui les séparaient de chez eux en coupant à travers les chemins et les bois, sous un soleil radieux et étouffant, les sangles de leurs sacs lacérant leurs mains et leurs épaules.

Et quand enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue de leurs maisons respectives, côte à côte, Violet Holmes ouvrit la porte à la volée, courut serrer son enfant terrible contre son cœur. Lequel échappa à son étreinte dans les plus brefs délais, alors Violet se rabattit sur John, qu'elle aimait comme son fils, et les invita à passer en cuisine, d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de cookies trois chocolat.

* * *

Deux heures après leur arrivée, John n'avait toujours pas salué sa famille, Sherlock s'ennuyait et bâillait ostensiblement en bout de table, et John racontait d'un air emphatique l'université et la vie sur le campus à Violet et Sieger Holmes.

\- Tu restes manger ce soir avec nous, John ? demanda aimablement Sieger, quand il fut évident qu'il était l'heure du dîner.

À regret, John vérifia sa montre.

\- Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi. Mes parents doivent m'attendre.

Violet et Sieger eurent un sourire entendu, presque triste. Ils n'avaient rien à reprocher à leurs voisins, et Violet avait souvent discuté avec Elisabeth à propos de leurs deux enfants, les surveillant parfois d'un œil, et les parents Holmes savaient qu'il n'y avait aucun doute quant à l'amour que les Watson portaient à leurs enfants.

Mais ils avaient abandonné la vie qu'ils aimaient, la vie militaire. Et inconsciemment, ils n'avaient jamais pu pardonner au pauvre John, qui n'avait rien demandé pour ce déménagement.

Les problèmes d'alcool et de comportement d'Harry, entièrement liés au traumatisme d'avoir vu son frère se faire poignarder par son oncle n'aidaient en rien.

Ce n'était pas que John n'était pas le bienvenu chez lui, mais tout simplement qu'il y avait trop de retenues, de reproches sous-jacents et de la culpabilité mal assumée pour assurer un foyer entièrement sain.

\- On se voit demain, Génie, conclut John. L'endroit habituel ?

Sherlock grogna, ce qui voulait probablement vouloir dire oui. Revenir ici était pour lui une torture, un retour en arrière, une parfaite régression. Pour un peu, il en serait venu à comprendre Mycroft, devenu si froid et si désintéressé. Le retour au village à chaque vacance devait être rude pour lui, qui avait le même goût que Sherlock pour Londres.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sherlock arriva dans leur coin de forêt deux heures après John, qui observait les nuages, couché dans l'herbe.

\- Dur retour ? demanda Sherlock au visage fermé de son ami qui ne le regarda même pas arriver.

\- Pourquoi poses-tu les questions dont tu connais déjà les réponses ? répondit John, lugubre, sans même lever les yeux.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, arma son violon qu'il avait emmené. Depuis le temps, il était devenu plus doué que tous les professeurs qu'il avait pu avoir, même ceux internationalement réputés.

\- Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que c'était important d'être poli.

John eut une moitié de sourire, maigre victoire.

\- Je peux avoir Bach ? demanda-t-il.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, fatigué de n'avoir toujours pas réussi à éliminer le stupide penchant de John pour Bach. Et toujours sans un mot, fit glisser son archet sur les cordes.

John ferma les yeux et se détendit. Peut-être que l'été, malgré ses parents distants, n'allaient pas si mal se passer. Après tout, il avait Sherlock.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre le Me 19/07/2017 ! Reviews ? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_L, sur le chapitre 10 que j'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre avant la publication : Lestrade est un excellent personnage que j'adore dans cette fic, parce que je suis la SEULE (avec Elie et Louisa, qui l'ont déjà lu of course) à connaître VRAIMENT la vérité à propos de lui mouhaha xD OUi, John a le droit de fréquenter qui il veut. L'exclusivité de Sherlock est un vrai problème ^^ Quant à Victor... Je ne crois pas que tu vas l'aimer longtemps en fait xD Un immense merci pour les compliments ! :)_

 _Rhea sur le chapitre 10 que la review s'est perdue dans mes mails, pardon mille fois : Un immense merci pour ta review et tes compliments qui me font chaud au coeur, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :)_

 _Pearl : Merci pour la review ! Je trouve la fin pas si difficile à deviner moi, mais bon, je l'ai écrit alors je suis sans doute pas objective xD Mais ce ne sera pas une fic triste à la fin, promis :3 (mais je ne considère pas Crabe comme triste hein xD) Encore merci pour les compliments ! **  
**_

 **Le Royaume de sa paume**

 **Partie 3  
**

 _Chapitre 12  
_

John n'avait jamais eu aussi tort de sa vie. Au fur et à mesure des jours, Sherlock s'éloigna de John. Agressif, violent, prompt à des attaques verbales plus virulentes que jamais, Il ne supportait pas la campagne, la forêt, ses parents, Mycroft rentré pour quelques jours à la maison, les anciens camarades qu'il risquait de croiser, l'ennui, tout.

Et il ne supportait pas John, ce fut ce qu'il finit par lui hurler, quelques jours avant la rentrée. Au cœur de leur forêt, leur domaine, leur royaume, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, l'air complètement fou.

Stoïque, John encaissa. Mais ne put empêcher son cœur de rater plusieurs battements. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné des années en arrière, quand Sherlock lui hurlait ne pas vouloir d'amis. Il pensait pourtant avoir réussi à éradiquer ce Sherlock-là, l'enfant perdu qui avait peur d'avoir des amis.

\- Très bien, conclut-il froidement. Nous rentrons dans trois jours. Tu ne me verras pas d'ici là. Nous prenons le même train, et nos places sont à côté puisque les billets ont été réservé à l'avance, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la voie rapide. Une heure et demie à me supporter, et ensuite tu ne me verras plus. Je ne viendrai plus t'embêter sur le campus. Je te rendrai même ta clé.

Et sans attendre la réponse de son ami, vraiment devenu cinglé, il tourna les talons. Même l'infinie patience de John Watson à l'égard de Sherlock Holmes avait ses limites, finalement. Ce que son cœur pouvait supporter avait des limites. Et se faire assassiner verbalement, traiter d'idiot, et entendre de la part de Sherlock qu'il ne supportait plus de le voir tous les jours en était une.

* * *

Le retour à Londres fut glacial, puisqu'aucun des deux amis ne s'adressèrent la parole. John, toujours furieux et blessé, passa tout le trajet à observer le profil de son ami, yeux clos et perdu dans sa propre tête. Il ne savait pas comment les choses avaient pu déraper à ce point. Il se souvenait du voyage aller, deux mois plus tôt, si confiant et joyeux en l'avenir. Maintenant Sherlock ne le regardait même plus. Il était encore plus amaigri qu'à l'aller (considérant que c'était John qui avait mangé les trois quarts des gâteaux de Maman Holmes, ce n'était pas très étonnant), et sous ses yeux s'étalaient des larges cernes.

D'ailleurs ses yeux, lorsqu'ils étaient ouverts, étaient rouges, les pupilles dilatées.

Une part de l'esprit de John pressentait que quelque chose allait mal, était inhabituel. L'autre était encore trop blessée pour se pencher sur le problème.

Ils arrivèrent à Londres dans un silence inconfortable, et Sherlock quitta le wagon rapidement, sans un coup d'œil à John.

Ce dernier soupira, ramassa ses affaires à son tour et quitta le train. Sherlock avait déjà disparu dans la foule de King's Cross. John le reverrait peut-être sur le campus.

* * *

À peine eut-il mis un orteil à UCL que Sherlock jeta ses affaires dans sa chambre (et il entendit un bruit de verre brisé, probablement un des béchers qu'il avait ramené qui venait de se casser, mais il n'en tint pas compte) et il courut à travers les bâtiments pour rejoindre celle de Victor, au dernier étage d'un des plus vieux bâtiments, une chambre minuscule sous les combles.

\- Sherlock, sourit-il en ouvrant sa porte.

Le génie s'autorisa à respirer. Victor était là, heureusement.

\- J'ai besoin... murmura-t-il.

\- Oh, je sais très précisément ce dont tu as besoin, mon petit Sherlock, susurra le dealer.

Il avait confié quelques sachets à Sherlock pour les vacances, histoire qu'il puisse avoir ses doses (il savait déjà rouler ses cigarettes à la perfection, et se préparer des joints était d'une facilité enfantine pour lui), mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas deux mois. Trois semaines, tout au plus, s'il les économisait. Mais Sherlock n'était pas homme à économiser. Il avait dû tout fumer en deux semaines, maximum. Et avait passé toutes les suivantes dans l'incapacité de se fournir à cause du petit village dans lequel il avait grandi, et à ressentir croître la sensation du manque.

Le cannabis n'était pas la pire des drogues en ce qui concernait la dépendance. Et pourtant Sherlock y avait succombé avec une rapidité et une facilité surprenante. Victor n'osait même pas imaginer le bazar qui devait se trouver sous cette tête pour avoir un besoin aussi viscéral de palliatifs trouvés dans la drogue.

\- Je vais même te combler beaucoup plus, mon petit Sherlock, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son camarade.

Sherlock ne se dégagea pas et Victor retint en lui une exclamation de victoire. Il avait bien compris que le génie haïssait être touché par autrui. S'il tolérait aujourd'hui une main brièvement posée sur son épaule, il était sur le bon chemin. Victor avait un an. Un an pour faire de ce brillant cerveau fier et indépendant un pantin servile sous sa domination. Un an pour être prudent et mesuré, le tenir par la drogue, mais ne pas l'abrutir car c'était bien pour son cerveau qu'il désirait Sherlock. Il n'avait pas assez conscience des immenses potentialités que son génie offrait.

\- Viens par-là, ordonna-t-il.

Sherlock obéit, s'avançant à travers la pièce encombrée, et sale. Victor n'était pas un modèle d'ordre et de rangement. Sherlock fronça le nez. Il détestait la saleté. Le désordre, quand il avait une logique, ne le dérangeait pas, mais celui de Victor était clairement un empilement indistinct de choses et de trucs. Son propre propriétaire ne semblait pas savoir où était les choses, puisqu'il heurta plusieurs choses au sol, et dut soulever plusieurs piles de livres avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait envie de partir. John avait toujours été ordonné, lui.

Sherlock secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de sa tête. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, John ne lui parlait plus. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir fait une crise d'agacement, et peut-être avait-il dit des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire, il ne s'en rappelait pas. Mais John lui pardonnait toujours, d'habitude. Sherlock n'avait pas compris sa froideur. Et comme il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre, il avait boudé à son tour, se murant dans le silence. À ce jeu-là, il était assurément plus fort que John.

Mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi il devait penser. Il devait rester focalisé sur pourquoi il se trouvait ici, dans cette chambre miteuse, sale, avec ce sale serpent de Victor. Il n'aimait pas Victor. Mais il était le seul à pouvoir lui fournir ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Tiens, lui dit soudain Victor en lui tendant un tout petit sachet rempli d'une poudre blanche.

Il leva un sourcil surpris. Ce n'était pas ce dont il avait l'habitude.

\- Je vais te montrer, annonça le dealer en tirant de sa poche un deuxième sachet. Avec toi.

Lentement, avec des gestes précis, Victor sortit la cocaïne de son sachet, montra à Sherlock comment tracer des lignes, comment sniffer la poudre, ne pas en laisser une miette.

Le génie se montra un étudiant très appliqué, et passionné. Trois minutes après avoir aspiré, il commençait déjà à ressentir les effets de béatitude de la drogue, accompagné d'une confiance en soi irrépressible.

\- Je suis un génie, décréta Sherlock d'un ton emphatique, vingt minutes après. Personne ne peut me surpasser. Personne n'est aussi intelligent que moi.

Victor, du fond du lit où il était avachi pour observer le spectacle du brillant Sherlock se redresser de toute sa hauteur et proclamer sa suprématie intellectuelle, sourit vicieusement.

Le jeune homme commençait déjà à ouvrir les premiers boutons de sa chemise parce qu'il avait trop chaud. Il allait être si facile à manipuler, abuser. Si facile de le rendre dépendant.

Habité par la drogue lui aussi, Victor ne put empêcher sa langue de venir lécher ses lèvres, tandis que Sherlock poursuivait sa crise de mégalomanie au milieu de sa petite chambre. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même gagner plus que ce qu'il avait prévu. Ce n'était pas Seb qui s'en plaindrait non plus...

* * *

Sherlock revint à la charge presque trois jours après, demandant à Victor de lui fournir de nouvelles doses. Il n'implorait pas encore, mais le dealer n'en fit pas grand cas. Un jour, il parviendrait à briser Sherlock Holmes et ce jour-là, il l'implorait.

En attendait, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était lui fournir le matériel et les doses de cocaïne, et l'approvisionner régulièrement. Venir le voir régulièrement, se montrer gentil, attentif, proche de lui. Et laisser la drogue faire son œuvre.

Sherlock savait, au fond de lui, que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas normal, pas bien. Si quelqu'un, au hasard Mycroft ou John, l'apprenait, il serait furieux. Et si la colère de Mycroft n'atteignait plus Sherlock depuis longtemps, celle de John avait un impact beaucoup plus puissant sur lui, lui brûlant la poitrine et lui gelant les entrailles.

Mais il n'était pas dépendant, pas drogué. Il appréciait simplement l'effet de la cocaïne dans ses veines. Non seulement le monde lui devenait beaucoup plus supportable, plus calme et plus tranquille, sans toutes les agressions perpétuelles qu'il ressentait habituellement, mais en plus son génie s'en trouvait sublimé.

Contrairement à ce qu'affirmait John, il suivait plutôt sérieusement ses cours. Bien sûr, il n'y allait pas, sa présence physique n'étant absolument pas requise pour connaître le contenu de l'enseignement, l'approfondir par soi-même et briller aux examens.

Mais il se présentait à tous les partiels, et il rendait tous ses exercices, TP et autres devoirs en temps et en heures. Or il avait réalisé que s'il essayait d'y réfléchir sous l'influence de la drogue dans son sang, sa réflexion était plus rapide, plus efficace, plus pertinente. Sublimé par l'excitant courant dans ses veines.

Malheureusement, cela le rendait aussi brouillon, et désordonné, ses mains agitées de soubresaut n'étaient pas fiables. Suite à une illumination durant un shoot, il avait essayé de verser de l'acide sur une expérience de chimie, dont les conclusions étaient à rendre pour la semaine d'après. L'imprécision de ses gestes avaient cependant failli lui coûter ses mains. L'acide s'était renversé, et il en avait reçu sur les doigts, provoquant une intense douleur immédiate.

S'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de rincer ses mains abondamment au lavabo le plus proche, il aurait pu se brûler gravement.

Depuis, il avait retenu la leçon. Il se contentait d'un papier et d'un stylo, et il notait absolument tout ce qui passait dans son esprit durant le temps où il planait, afin de ne perdre aucun des éclairs de génie qu'il avait pendant ce temps-là.

Son écriture en pâtissait quelque peu, et il avait parfois du mal à relire après coup les traits maladroits et tremblants qu'il traçait parfois (alors que cela lui semblait d'une lucidité lumineuse lorsqu'il écrivait sous l'emprise de la drogue), mais c'était des désagréments mineurs face aux progrès qu'il faisait.

Il se sentait brillant, supérieur, génial. C'était des sensations formidables, et il n'y aurait renoncé pour rien au monde.

Et il n'en était pas dépendant. Pas le moins du monde.

Le seul inconvénient de cet excitant intellectuel, c'était Victor. En échange de la fourniture de la drogue, régulièrement, il exigeait de lui qu'une fois par semaine, il vienne dans sa chambre, et partage une dose avec lui.

Dans ces moments-là, Sherlock se sentait brimé, comme si la présence de Victor, bien plus stupide que lui, faisait baisser son propre QI. En plus, Victor était complètement désinhibé dès que la drogue courait dans son sang, et il avait une forte tendance à se déshabiller, ce que Sherlock trouvait parfaitement répugnant.

Pire encore, il invitait souvent Seb, qui partageait la cocaïne avec eux, et partageait avec Victor des caresses parfaitement indécentes. Ils ne proposaient pas à Sherlock, ne disaient rien, et ne commentaient pas, et le génie se contentaient de leur tourner le dos pour ne pas les voir, euphoriques à cause de la drogue, se tripoter mutuellement. Ça le rendait très mal à l'aise, autant à cause de l'indécence que de la faiblesse dont leurs esprits faisaient preuve : Sherlock utilisait la drogue pour sublimer son génie, devenir plus brillant, plus lumineux, plus tout ! Ils ne s'en servaient que de manière récréative, pour mieux se déshabiller à moitié et se peloter. C'était faible, stupide, complètement inutile. Et Sherlock n'aimait pas l'inutilité, et encore moins la faiblesse humaine.

* * *

Victor attendit deux mois complets, à voir Sherlock revenir vers lui toutes les semaines, la queue entre les jambes, lui demander ses prochaines doses, les yeux brillants d'envie.

Le dealer devait reconnaître qu'il admirait la force mentale de sa nouvelle victime. Sherlock ne suppliait toujours pas, et parvenait à résister à la drogue, d'une certaine manière. Il s'y habituait, mais on sentait encore au fond de lui une force peu commune qui lui aurait permis de décrocher seul et sans aide à la seule force de sa volonté.

Mais il revenait toujours auprès de Victor, acceptait les rendez-vous hebdomadaires dans sa chambre, et même si ce qu'ils faisaient avec Seb le dégoûtait, il pouvait de moins en moins s'empêcher d'y jeter des coups d'œil, comme s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était, et que cela le fascinait précisément pour cette raison : il ne savait pas. Et il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir.

\- Dis mon petit Sherlock, il faudrait peut-être songer à me payer, maintenant, non ? susurra-t-il un soir, après que la main tendue de Sherlock s'était refermée sur du vide.

Victor cacha la drogue derrière son dos, la dérobant au regard du génie subitement devenu noir. Il avait calculé avec beaucoup de précisions son moment pour en arriver là. Le rendre accro, mais pas encore trop en manque pour qu'il ne devienne pas agressif ou violent. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Victor faisait une tête de moins que ce grand échalas, et que Sherlock passait ses nuits à courir dans Londres, pour en apprendre par cœur chacune des ruelles. En cas de crise, il pouvait sans doute devenir dangereux.

\- Payer ? demanda Sherlock, complètement perdu.

Deux mois de doses de cocaïne hebdomadaire. Une somme suffisamment importante pour que Sherlock n'ait pas les moyens de la payer immédiatement, mais sans représenter un investissement trop colossal pour Victor non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas gratuit, Sherlock. Je t'ai fait une fleur parce que je t'aime bien, mais ça coûte cher, tu sais... Et tu as une certaine ardoise, depuis le temps.

Le jeune génie avait les yeux rouges, explosés de fatigue, et son air perplexe le faisait paraître complètement innocent, si jeune. Si faible. Si vulnérable face à la cruauté de Victor.

\- Mais... Je... bégaya Sherlock.

\- Tu ne pensais quand même pas que tu ne paierais pas tes dettes ? Simplement parce que tu me connais ?

Les yeux de Sherlock exprimaient, outre le besoin de drogue, tout son mépris pour Victor. Insinuer qu'il puisse ne pas penser était probablement la pire insulte qu'on pouvait lui adresser.

Mais le must était sans doute son absence de réponse, parce que Victor avait raison. Et cela suffisait à motiver la rage de Sherlock qui haïssait avoir tort.

Paradoxalement, il avait également désespérément besoin du dealer pour lui fournir ses doses.

\- Je n'ai pas les moyens, répliqua-t-il en serrant les dents et les poings, ses yeux rétrécis à deux fentes, la haine et le mépris exsudant de son visage.

Victor sourit largement.

\- Tu m'es très précieux, Sherlock, le sais-tu ?

Aucune réponse. Les jointures un peu plus blanches que précédemment. Victor avait tout intérêt à abattre ses cartes rapidement s'il ne voulait pas que Sherlock lui abatte ses poings dans la tronche.

\- Je suis prêt à passer l'éponge, pour tes deux petits mois de retard. Si tu acceptes de travailler pour moi.

\- Définis « travailler », exigea Sherlock.

Le sourire de crocodile sur le visage pâle du blondinet malingre s'agrandit. Si petit, si faible, et pourtant le roi de ce campus. Qu'il était bon d'avoir du pouvoir.

\- Rien de plus que ce que tu avais fait épisodiquement pour nous. Nous dénicher quelques informations, résoudre des petits mystères pour nous, nous fournir quelques renseignements. Comme avant. Simplement un peu plus régulièrement, en guise de paiement de ton ardoise, tu comprends. Et bien sûr...

Victor se tut, ménagea son effet.

\- Continue, ordonna Sherlock.

\- Et bien sûr, si tu veux que mes largeurs se poursuivent, il te suffira de continuer à travailler pour moi. Ce n'est pas si terrible, si ?

Il y eut un silence, et Victor douta de son plan parfait.

\- Je dois y réfléchir, répliqua Sherlock.

Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit de l'étage où vivait Victor, à moitié désert l'endroit parfait pour le dealer.

La confiance de Victor vacilla quelque peu. Il avait peut-être présumé un peu trop de l'addiction du génie, ou moins qu'il n'eut tout simplement sous-estimé son intelligence. Il était vital que Sherlock revienne vers lui, et vite. Il n'avait pas pris ses doses... Soit il revenait le lendemain, soit il ne reviendrait pas.

* * *

Sherlock marcha droit dans les couloirs, l'esprit embrumé, et la gorge sèche. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Son Palais Mental ne tenait plus vraiment droit, et les chemins qui menaient à ses pièces préférées (la pièce chimie, celle John, Barberousse ou encore crimes) qu'il empruntait habituellement sans réfléchir étaient mis à mal.

Il avait mal à la gorge, au nez. Ses veines réclamaient de la drogue, et son cerveau également, pour apaiser un peu tout ce bazar. Mais se soumettre à ce sale serpent ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Il sentait se refermer sur lui les mâchoires d'acier d'un piège acéré... Le plus dérangeant était sans doute d'avoir le sentiment de ne pas bouger de sa place. De vouloir rester là, avec les crocs en métal se rapprochant de plus en plus, se disant que rester bloqué serait moins pire que de partir sans savoir où aller. Au moins, en restant là, certes Sherlock serait pris au piège, mais au moins il savait où il était.

Sherlock redressa soudain la tête, perplexe. Il avait pensé que ses pas le conduiraient tout droit à sa chambre, là où il pourrait réfléchir en paix, mais il n'était pas du tout dans le bon bâtiment. Pas du tout au bon endroit.

Il était devant la chambre de John et son colocataire, Graham, Gabriel, Gareth, quelque chose comme ça.

\- John... murmura-t-il, sa voix se muant en un gémissement plaintif.

Il voulait soudain désespérément la chaleur et le sourire de son meilleur ami. Ses conseils. Son soutien. Il n'avait pas réalisé que cela faisait deux mois qu'il ne lui avait plus parlé. Comment avait-il pu passer tout ce temps sans la présence lumineuse de John ? John qui savait toujours trouver la meilleure partie de lui-même. John qui saurait quoi faire, il en était sûr. Il avait toujours su.

Il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait insulté son ami a dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait besoin de John. Alors il leva la main pour frapper au battant, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans le couloir.

Mû par un réflexe qu'il ne s'expliqua pas, il s'éloigna vivement de la porte et alla se cacher à l'angle, jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre bout du couloir pour voir ce qui avait causé ce bruit. Il sentit soudainement son estomac devenir aussi lourd qu'une pierre et tomber dans ses talons.

John était là, riant avec des autres gens. Sherlock reconnut son colocataire, un collègue en médecine avec John, une brunette discrète et effacée qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, et la jolie blonde. Qui dévorait John du regard, faisait danser ses cheveux mi-longs autour de son visage gracieux, souriait bêtement à ce que disait John.

Et John qui, d'une main délicate, remettait une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille de la fille.

Elle eut l'intelligence de ne pas glousser, mais son rougissement était plus révélateur que tout le reste.

Sherlock n'avait peut-être plus d'estomac, disparu dans ses pieds, mais il avait toujours envie de vomir, une bile brûlante et désagréable remontant dans sa gorge. Il faudrait qu'il se penche sur la possibilité de cette anomalie physique.

Ses veines le brûlaient toujours, mais il avait désormais l'impression que c'était pour quelque chose de totalement différent. Ses yeux aussi le brûlaient. Ainsi que sa gorge. Il était en feu.

Sans le moindre doute, il refit l'intégralité du chemin inverse, et pénétra de force dans la chambre de Victor, qui ne s'attendait manifestement pas à sa visite si tôt.

\- Je marche, décréta Sherlock d'un ton impérieux.

Et dans sa main tendue, Victor laissa tomber avec un immense sourire victorieux ses doses hebdomadaires de cocaïne.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre le Me 26/07/2017 ! Reviews ? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**_PARDON A TOUS ! Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews de la semaine précédente, mais promis, je les lis toutes et elles me font pleurer de joie dans la rue (true story). Je ferais de mon mieux cette semaine normalement ! Alors MERCI infiniment pour vos reviews, follow, favorite, je vous en prie, continuez malgré mon impolitesse !_**

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Le Royaume de sa paume**

 **Partie 4**

 _Chapitre 13_

Sherlock cessa officiellement de penser par lui-même à Noël suivant, deux mois après avoir vendu son âme à Victor contre quelques doses. Deux mois durant, il lutta contre la domination de la drogue sur son esprit, et de Victor sur son cerveau. Puis les doses s'intensifièrent, le besoin aussi, et le manque fut de plus en plus dur à supporter. La pureté de la cocaïne augmenta aussi, et donc sa dépendance.

Aux alentours de Noël, il n'allait plus du tout en cours, ni ne rendait ses TP et devoirs écrits. Il passait ses journées à se shooter, souvent en compagnie de Victor et parfois de Seb. Les nuits, il courrait Londres. Et entretemps, il travaillait pour Victor. Obtenait toutes les informations nécessaires à tous les trafics plus ou moins douteux des deux garçons, du chantage classique à la menace pure et simple pour extorquer des fonds, des faveurs, ou Dieu savait quoi d'autre.

Ce fut aux alentours de Noël que Sherlock se regarda dans un miroir. Ses yeux étaient en permanence cernés, rouges et explosés de fatigue. Sa peau, d'ordinaire simplement pâle, était devenue crayeuse, grise, le teint presque maladif. Son corps, devenu fin et élancé grâce aux entraînements répétés de John depuis leur prime jeunesse, n'était plus qu'un sac d'os tant il avait maigri. Il aurait pu servir de squelette dans la classe d'anatomie de John. Il comptait ses côtes, faisait le tour de ses clavicules, délimitait ses carpes, métacarpes, tarses et métatarses. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas touché à ses expériences de chimie, ou même à son violon.

Son propre spectacle était effrayant, et en cet instant, Sherlock se détesta. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie.

On frappa à la porte. Au fond de lui, il brûlait d'envie que ça soit John. Qui viendrait enterrer la hache de guerre, lui pardonner, l'aider. Si c'était John, derrière sa porte, il aurait encore pu être sauvé.

\- Sherlock ! On t'attend.

\- Dépêche-toi !

Les voix de Victor et Seb. Il céda. Plus personne ne viendrait le sauver. John avait failli. Son meilleur ami, qui n'avait jamais eu de repos que d'aider Sherlock, le mettre à l'abri de tout et tout le monde, gentil et doux John, si prompt à comprendre le génie sociopathe, avait abandonné.

Alors Sherlock abandonnait lui aussi. Il laissa son regard s'éteindre définitivement, dans le miroir, et alla ouvrir la porte, résigné.

* * *

\- John, un appel pour toi.

John releva la tête en entendant Greg rentrer. Ils n'avaient pas de téléphone personnel dans les chambres, et les rares coups de fils se passait avec le téléphone fixe de leur résidence universitaire, dans une alcôve, dans le hall d'entrée. Sinon, s'ils voulaient passer un appel, ils avaient toujours la possibilité de rejoindre une cabine téléphonique, ce que s'obligeait John à faire une fois par mois, pour appeler sa famille.

Mais on appelait rarement John, et jamais Greg n'avait eu besoin de lui faire cette commission.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, tombant des nues.

\- Un appel, pour toi.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Ben oui, maintenant ! Dépêche-toi !

\- Mais c'était qui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Je suis chargé de te prévenir, c'est tout. File ou je te mets dehors !

John lâcha ce qu'il était en train de faire (en l'occurrence, bachoter son anatomie) et fila dans le couloir, en chaussettes. Il était mort d'inquiétude. À part une mauvaise nouvelle dans sa famille (Harry ?), il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un à l'appeler.

Il arriva rapidement au téléphone, que lui tendit le gardien de la résidence, après avoir informé son futur interlocuteur qu'il passait le téléphone à John. Il s'isola dans l'alcôve et posa le combiné sur son épaule, se tordant les mains d'angoisse.

\- Allô ?

\- Bonjour John, répondit une voix douce.

Il fallut bien trois secondes à John pour reconnaître la voix de Mycroft Holmes.

\- Mycroft ? réussit-il à balbutier bêtement.

C'était encore pire que s'imaginer que sa mère appelant pour annoncer que Harry avait fait un coma éthylique et était hospitalisé. Son esprit fertile s'emballa immédiatement, imaginant que quelque chose était arrivé à Sherlock. Ou à la famille de Sherlock. Ou bien à Sherlock, et Mycroft était furieux parce que c'était à John de protéger Sherlock, qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, même à la volée dans un couloir depuis des semaines.

\- Bonjour John, répéta Mycroft.

\- Bonjour...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Comment demander poliment à un homme dont le pouvoir n'était plus à prouver « nom de Dieu, pourquoi appelez-vous ? ».

Mycroft dut percevoir son trouble, puisqu'il reprit la parole de lui-même.

\- Sherlock va bien, du moins physiquement, pour autant que je sache.

La respiration de John, bloquée quelque part dans son œsophage, se libéra soudain.

\- Mais il a informé nos parents qu'il ne rentrait pas à Noël.

\- Quoi ?

John tombait des nues. D'accord, il n'avait pas réellement parlé à Sherlock depuis des semaines – des mois – mais il ne pensait pas que son ami allait mal. Cet idiot était aussi borné que John, mais il n'était pas stupide au point de refuser de rentrer chez eux pour les vacances de Noël, juste pour éviter de croiser John.

\- Je, euh, il a dit pourquoi ?

\- Non. Juste qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer. Vous savez quelque chose ?

\- On s'est... disputés. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il refuse de rentrer juste pour éviter de me voir si ?

Il y eut un soupir à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Je ne pense pas non plus. Il est têtu, mais pas entièrement stupide. Mais je suis... inquiet pour lui.

La manière dont Mycroft prononça « inquiet » provoqua des frissons à John. Pour que l'aîné Holmes reconnaisse cet état de fait et prononce ce mot, il devait être au paroxysme de son angoisse.

\- Je...je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des jours...

Il n'osa pas dire « des mois », parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction de Mycroft s'il avouait ça.

\- Je sais, murmura doucement Mycroft. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes en froid... Mais s'il te plaît, John, peux-tu essayer de lui pardonner ? Il a trop de fierté pour reconnaître qu'il a besoin de toi. Mais il en a désespérément besoin.

Le tutoiement, au lieu de montrer de la familiarité, sonnait comme un geste désespéré et John sentit sa peau se glacer un peu plus.

\- Avant, c'était vous qui refusiez que Sherlock ait un ami, répliqua John d'une voix dure et sèche.

Il n'avait pas oublié que Mycroft ne leur avait jamais facilité la vie, jusqu'alors.

Un silence. Puis la voix calme de Mycroft Holmes.

\- Certes, et je le regrette. Mais plus personne ne peut nier aujourd'hui le besoin que Sherlock a de vous. Alors, je vous en prie, John, réfléchissez-bien.

John se sentait parfaitement stupide. Les mots de Mycroft s'étaient imprimés dans son cerveau avec un violence inouïe. Il n'avait été capable de penser à rien d'autre pendant trois jours complets, à la grande inquiétude de son colocataire. Greg avait même fini par lui demander s'il était malade, s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, médicaments ou autres, à force de le voir maugréer dans son coin, parler tout seul, secouer la tête, rester au fond de son lit, se frapper la tête contre le mur, et se frotter les tempes.

* * *

De guerre lasse, John avait cédé aux sirènes de Mycroft, et avait décidé de pardonner à Sherlock.

Ainsi, il se retrouvait devant la porte du détective, juste avant son départ en vacances. Son train quittait Londres dans moins de quatre heures. Il n'espérait pas vraiment convaincre Sherlock de rentrer durant ce laps de temps, mais s'il entrapercevait la moindre faille dans la carapace du génie, il se jurait de l'exploiter au maximum, quitte à prendre le dernier train, celui qui mettait quatre heures, que Sherlock détestait, mais qui les amènerait à bon port.

Dans ses mains maladroites, John serrait un paquet cadeau fait à la va-vite. Cela faisait des mois qu'il pensait à ce présent pour Sherlock. Depuis février dernier, lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois avec son nouveau manteau, son Belstaff. Il avait même craqué, et l'avait acheté en juin dernier, se jurant de l'offrir à Sherlock pour Noël. Entretemps, bien sûr, ils s'étaient disputés, mais l'objet était resté caché au fond de la penderie de John.

Venir lui offrir aujourd'hui semblait un bon moyen à John d'apporter une preuve de paix pour se réconcilier. Même s'il se sentait parfaitement stupide, trois jours avant Noël, seul à l'université presque désertée pour les vacances, planté devant une porte à laquelle il n'osait pas frapper, se torturant les mains autour de son paquet, et gigotant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Tu es un crétin, John Watson ! jura-t-il tout bas en abattant son poing contre le battant avant d'avoir le temps de le regretter.

Il regretta immédiatement, et faillit faire demi-tour sur le champ. Sauf qu'il ne se passa absolument rien. Rien du tout.

Il réessaya, frappant un peu plus longtemps et plus fort.

\- Sherlock ? appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Au fond de sa poche, la clé brûlait John à travers la toile de son pantalon. Il n'avait jamais rendu son double à Sherlock (vu qu'il l'avait probablement volé, ça n'avait pas grande importance), mais osait encore moins l'utiliser pour ouvrir.

Sauf si, comme le pensait Mycroft, Sherlock était réellement en danger physique. Sauf que s'il ne l'était pas, John serait dans une solution difficile, moralement parlant.

\- Raaaaah, laissa-t-il échapper en se torturant les méninges, se demandant s'il devait entrer de force ou non.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, John ?

Le jeune homme fit volte-face brusquement, surpris. Le soulagement de voir Sherlock derrière lui (il n'était pas en train de mourir dans sa chambre, intoxiqué au monoxyde de carbone à cause d'une expérience douteuse !) fut de courte durée. La voix de son ami n'avait plus rien en commun avec celle que John connaissait, si chaude et velouté, celle qui prononçait son nom comme s'il avait été la seule personne au monde digne d'intérêt.

La nouvelle voix de Sherlock n'était même pas froide. Elle n'était pas chaude non plus. Elle était neutre, indifférente, ennuyée.

Or l'ennui n'était pas compatible avec l'énergumène avec lequel John avait grandi, son meilleur ami, des projets et des folies plein la tête.

\- Salut Sherlock. Je voulais te voir, j'ai frappé, mais tu n'as pas répondu.

Il se faisait l'effet d'un parfait crétin. À ne pas en douter, Sherlock n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

\- Évidemment, puisque je n'étais pas chez moi. J'aurais cru que même ton faible intellect aurait pu deviner ça tout seul, John.

Subitement, ledit John se rappela pourquoi ils étaient fâchés. Sherlock pouvait être parfois un tel connard arrogant !

\- C'est Noël. Enfin, c'est bientôt Noël. Et c'est les vacances. Je voulais... euh, voulais savoir si tu rentrais à la maison. Qu'on prenne le même train ?

John Watson était officiellement devenu un lâche et un idiot, mais ne pas rebondir sur la pique de Sherlock lui avait paru être la solution la plus sensée pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de son camarade.

Sans un mot, Sherlock le détailla de haut en bas, et docilement, John se laissa faire, habitué à être passé au crible et ne rien pouvoir cacher à Sherlock.

\- Faux. Tu sais que je ne rentre pas pour les vacances, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas apporté un cadeau. Et tu as déjà réservé ton train et fait ta valise, pleine de linge sale que tu vas donner à laver à ta mère, j'en veux pour preuve ta chemise, trop petite, et la tâche sur ton pull, les derniers que tu as en réserve, parce que la laverie du campus est toujours bondée et peu efficace, et tu préfères l'adoucissant de ta mère, alors cela fait des semaines que tu économises tes vêtements, et aujourd'hui il ne te reste plus que ça. Donc tu pars aujourd'hui même. Considérant qu'il n'y a que deux trains pour rentrer chez nous au départ d'aujourd'hui, l'express de King's Cross à 15h30, et l'omnibus de 18h49, je parie pour l'express.

John ne put réprimer un sourire. Quelque part sous la façade froide et indifférente de Sherlock, il y avait encore un peu de son ami, qui avait débité tout cela sans reprendre son souffle, comme par peur d'y prendre du plaisir et de jubiler devant son interlocuteur (ce que Sherlock ne se privait pas de faire, avant).

\- Tout exact, sourit-il. Je peux entrer ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules, même pas fier de lui, et ouvrit sa porte, laissant John le suivre à l'intérieur. Lequel était plus en bazar que John ne l'avait jamais vu, et il en ressentit un vague sentiment de malaise. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Sherlock.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le génie en se perchant sur sa chaise.

John secoua la tête, désespéré. La question était agressive, et il savait qu'il ne tirerait rien de Sherlock en esquivant les choses. Seul l'affrontement direct faisait réfléchir son ami. Il resta cependant debout par prudence, n'osant pas s'assoir et conservant ainsi l'avantage de la taille (qu'il n'avait définitivement pas quand ils étaient tous les deux debout).

\- Savoir pourquoi tu ne rentrais pas.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Ça va faire de la peine à tes parents.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas plus.

\- Et à ton frère.

\- Faire de la peine à Mycroft est le cadet de mes soucis.

\- Tu vas t'ennuyer tout seul, ici.

\- Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas non plus.

\- C'est NOËL, Sherlock ! Noël !

\- Rite païen dénué d'intérêt. Et encore une fois, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Veux-tu bien sortir, maintenant ?

Le ton ne laissait place à aucune réplique.

\- T'es un putain d'enfoiré, grinça-t-il. Moi je rentre, j'irais manger chez ta mère, et je m'excuserai à ta place, parce que tu es un putain d'enfoiré insensible !

\- Sociopathe, répondit platement Sherlock.

John en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'avait jamais cru à ce mot que Sherlock avait choisi, qu'il répétait tout le temps, à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas John, pour les tenir à l'écart. Mais pour la première fois, il commençait à y croire.

Alors de dépit, il lui jeta le paquet cadeau au visage et fit demi-tour.

* * *

John passa probablement les pires vacances de sa vie. Sherlock aussi, pour des raisons à la fois similaires et très différentes.

À la rentrée, ils étaient devenus des hommes nouveaux : Sherlock un véritable fantôme, âme damnée et pantin servile de Victor et Seb. John était résolu à faire table rase du passé, et avait décidé de ne plus jamais s'en faire pour Sherlock.

Résolution qui lui fut d'autant plus facile à tenir qu'il ne revit pas Sherlock pendant des semaines. D'après les rumeurs qui couraient sur le campus, et que, contraint et forcé, il entendait, le génie de première année avait cessé de venir en cours, et de rendre ses devoirs, et traînait avec les gens les moins fréquentables de tout le campus. Comptez sur Sherlock pour rencontrer les pires personnes au monde.

John faisait mine de celui que tout cela n'atteignait pas. Sherlock pouvait bien bousiller sa vie si ça l'amusait, il n'était plus responsable. Il avait rendu visite à plusieurs visites à Violet et Sieger Holmes durant les vacances, et les parents de Sherlock l'avaient accueilli comme ils l'avaient toujours fait : comme leur fils. En lui assurant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que Sherlock avait toujours été si difficile à vivre, qu'il était encore si jeune, qu'il fallait qu'il grandisse, qu'il reviendrait à la raison et à la maison un jour.

John avait été très mal à l'aise. Sherlock avait eu dix-sept ans et il ne lui avait pas souhaité son anniversaire. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, cela n'était jamais arrivé. Et pour autant qu'il en savait, Sherlock n'avait donné aucune nouvelle à ses parents pour son anniversaire, n'avait répondu à aucun appel, avait refusé tous les cadeaux.

L'étudiant en médecine avait beau faire celui qui s'en fichait, les nouvelles de Sherlock n'étaient pas réjouissantes. Et cela lui serrait le ventre d'angoisse, le soir dans son lit. Surtout quand Greg ne lui parlait que de Mary.

\- Allez John tu attends quoi ? Elle te dévore des yeux chaque fois que tu apparais dans son champ de vision ! Je pars à la fin de l'année, j'aimerais tellement te voir heureux avec elle avant ça !

John était bien d'accord avec son ami, et la perspective de rencontrer un nouveau colocataire l'année prochaine ne l'enchantait guère. Et Mary était vraiment jolie. Drôle, intelligente, douce et tout ce qu'il fallait pour combler le cœur de John. Elle savait s'effacer quand il le fallait, et ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds quand la situation l'exigeait. Et plus que tout, elle semblait dingue amoureuse de John depuis toujours, et paraissait parfaitement satisfaite d'attendre que ledit John se décide enfin.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui empêchait John de se lancer, et il ne savait pas quoi.

Du moins, jusqu'au quatorze Février. L'étudiant avait redouté ce jour, symbole du couple plus que les autres, craignant que Mary se lasse et lui fasse une proposition pour faire avancer les choses entre eux.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait rien dit, présence douce et calme comme toujours. Ils avançaient dans les couloirs entre deux cours magistraux (anatomie et microbiologie avancée), passablement fatigués, quand John aperçut Sherlock.

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller manger quelque part ce soir, se prendre une pause, non ? Le deuxième semestre est épuisant, tu ne trouves pas ? proposait Mary. Tu crois que Greg se joindra avec nous ?

John ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Il n'avait pas entraperçu Sherlock depuis deux mois, juste avant les vacances de Noël et pourtant il aurait reconnu sa silhouette entre mille.

\- Mike ne voudra sans doute pas venir, poursuivait Mary, mais si Greg vient, j'inviterai sans doute Alice...

Silhouette accompagnée de deux autres, que John ne connaissait que de réputation. Sebastien Wilkes était probablement le futur banquier le plus connu du campus, moins pour ses compétences que pour son incroyable capacité à être corruptible. Quant à Victor Trevor, John n'avait toujours pas compris qui il était, mais la moitié des étudiants le craignaient quand l'autre moitié rêvait de lui envoyer un poing bien placé sur son sourire vicieux.

Sherlock tournait à moitié le dos à John, ne lui laissant voir que son profil, de trois quarts. Victor Trevor était juste à côté de lui, et ils discutaient avec Sebastien sans faire attention aux gens autour d'eux.

Ce fut probablement pour cette raison que seul John vit la main de Victor. Posé sur le bras de Sherlock. Remontant le long de son épaule. Glissant dans son dos. Effleurant ses hanches. Se posant avec une marque de possessivité.

Il en trembla immédiatement, de tout son corps. Sherlock haïssait être touché. Il repoussait quiconque osait poser le moindre doigt sur lui, y compris les caresses maternelles et affectueuses. Il ne tolérait que la main de John, à peine des effleurements. À tout instant, le génie allait se dégager de l'étreinte et siffler son mécontentement dans un bruit similaire au feulement d'un chat.

Mais il ne fit rien et la main de Victor resta là, comme si elle avait été à sa place.

John avait envie de vomir.

\- Mary ? interrompit-il le monologue de la jeune femme.

\- Oui ?

Elle ne s'offusqua même pas qu'il la coupe alors qu'il ne l'écoutait même pas. Et sans le moindre préavis, John l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa, au milieu du couloir. Longtemps, passionnément. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle avait les joues roses et les yeux brillants.

\- Ce soir on dîne ensemble. Juste toi et moi, affirma-t-il presque avec hargne.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui vola le deuxième baiser et il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Mary lui souriait comme un soleil et Sherlock avait disparu.

* * *

 _Je vous rappelle, cf. les fins de chapitre 1 et 5, que je fais un petit appel à idées d'UA... Normalement j'en ai assez pour ce que je veux faire, et je vous remercie infiniment d'y avoir participé, mais sait-on jamais, si j'ai un éclair de génie par rapport à une de vos idées ;)_

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre le Me 02/08/2017 ! Reviews ? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_L, sur le chapitre 11 (Oh GOD, pardon pour le retard :$) : détester Victor est bon pour la santé, et trouver John et Sherlock mignons aussi, alors tu peux continuer ;p Merci pour la review :)_

 _L, sur le chapitre 12 : protège ton petit coeur malmené, parce que ça va aller de mal en pis pour Sherlock ;p merci pour la review !_

L, sur le chapitre 13 _: Lestrade a de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi, tu le découvriras en temps utile et oui la drogue c'est mal les enfants ! Je ne suis pas sure que le prochain chapitre te plaise, cela dit... ;p (mais bravo pour le cadeau hehe ) encore un immense merci pour la review ! :)_

 _Pearl, sur le chapitre 12 : Oui, Victor et Seb dans une chambre avec Sherlock est quelque chose de très très mauvais... Et vous n'avez pas découvert le pire ! Les choses ne vont pas s'améliorer tout de suite... :p Merci pour la review :)_

 _Pearl toujours, sur le chapitre 13 : oh, crois moi, je vais faire bien pire pour vous faire souffrir ! On arrive bientot à l'apothéose du mal ;p Le cadeau, vous saurez plus tard mais ça a une importance assez limité de toute manière :) Encore merci pour la review ;)_

 _Normalement, j'ai rattrapé tout mon retard de retard, encore merci infiniment pour votre patience et vos reviews *coeur coeur coeur*_

 _ **Et surtout... préparez au pire dans ce chapitre ! ;p**_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Le Royaume de sa paume**

 **Partie 4**

 _Chapitre 14_

Il n'y avait pas un endroit sur ce fichu campus où Sherlock était tranquille. Où qu'il allait, il les voyait. John, sa main dans celle de la jolie blonde. John, sa main autour de la taille de la jolie blonde. John, qui se pavanait au bras de la jolie blonde. Et la jolie blonde qui exsudait de fierté, rayonnait de bonheur, irradiait d'allégresse.

Sherlock n'avait peut-être plus de cœur, d'âme, ni plus grand chose à l'intérieur de son corps, devenue vaine coquille vide, mais il avait encore des yeux et des oreilles.

Ainsi voyait-il John tous les deux jours sur le campus, toujours accompagnée de sa greluche. Et ne pouvait s'exonérer des rumeurs. Une université comme la leur était un microcosme : tout le monde y connaissait tout le monde, et les ouïes-dires allaient de bon train. Qui sortait avec qui, qui détestait qui, qui était brillant, qui allait révolutionner le monde, qui dominait sa promo (Sherlock avait longtemps été le nom dans toutes les bouche, concernant les trois dernières informations, avant qu'il ne confie sa vie à Victor et chute lentement), on pouvait tout savoir en écoutant les ragots.

Et en ce qui concernait le couple de John Watson et la jolie Mary, il n'y avait même pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour en entendre parler. John était connu sur le campus, pour sa gentillesse et son incroyable capacité à se faire des amis partout, ne jamais se disputer avec personne, être toujours de bonne humeur (il semblerait que personne n'ait jamais vu John comme Sherlock le connaissait, capable de sautes d'humeur terribles, d'une colère froide, et d'engueuler Sherlock comme du poisson pourri quand il transgressait un peu trop les règles de leur lycée). Son couple avec Mary avait donc rapidement fait le tour de l'université, et même quand il ne les voyait pas parader, il en entendait parler.

Il n'avait plus de cœur, mais quelque part au fond de lui, ça faisait mal quand même.

\- Sherlock, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Non.

Victor secoua la tête de dénégation. Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à apprendre la politesse à son esclave. C'était ce à quoi servait Sherlock : utiliser son cerveau. Et s'il fallait supporter l'arrogance et l'impolitesse du jeune homme, c'était un faible prix à payer considérant tout ce qu'il rapportait. Victor n'avait jamais été aussi riche depuis qu'il utilisait Sherlock. Même après le partage des gains avec Seb, cela restait important. Quant à Sherlock, tant qu'il avait ses doses, il ne demandait rien, et le rapport coût/avantage était énorme. Victor réfléchissait désormais aux prochaines étapes à franchir.

L'année prochaine Seb ne serait plus à l'université, et il leur ouvrirait de nouvelles portes, mais laisser pourrir Sherlock à UCL était une bêtise. D'ailleurs, lui-même ne comptait pas rester plus longtemps ici. Sept ans qu'il hantait le campus, il aspirait désormais à d'autres horizons, rendus possibles par le jeune génie, toujours même pas majeur.

\- Bien, est-ce que maintenant j'ai toute ton attention ? exigea-t-il.

\- Oui, Victor, répondit Sherlock comme un automate.

\- J'ai un nouveau travail pour toi. Maintenant que tu es devenu plutôt bon au poker...

C'était un doux euphémisme. Victor avait appris les règles à Sherlock, et le même soir, il les plumait tous les deux, Seb et lui. Il avait ensuite organisé des tournois clandestins sur le campus, avec le même résultat. Sherlock lisait dans ses adversaires avec une facilité qui frisait l'indolence. Il y avait tant d'argent à se faire avec un cerveau aussi brillant. Victor, par mesure de prudence, n'avait décidé de l'introduire que dans un petit cercle de jeu, pour vérifier que ses talents fonctionnaient aussi bien sur des joueurs aguerris et professionnels que sur la moitié des étudiants d'UCL crédules.

\- … tu vas pouvoir faire des parties à enjeux. Seul.

\- Seul ? demanda Sherlock d'une voix atone, comme s'il demandait confirmation de quelque chose qu'il aurait mal entendu sans y trouver le moindre intérêt.

En temps normal, Victor et Seb l'accompagnaient toujours. Ne serait-ce que pour vérifier qu'il n'outrepassait pas la limite de la bienséance. Il jouait la plupart du temps en planant, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus génial et plus égocentrique qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- Seul, confirma Seb.

\- À ma plus grande inquiétude, poursuivit Victor. C'est pour ça que je te préviens. Tu dois bien te comporter. Contente-toi de lire le jeu de tes adversaires, gagne les manches, mais pas toutes pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de triche, et rapporte-nous le gain final. Tu peux faire ça ?

\- Je ne lis pas le jeu de mes adversaires, je...

Seb leva les yeux au ciel et Victor fit taire Sherlock en lui plaçant d'autorité une main sur la bouche. Le génie recula aussitôt, le souffle coupé et l'air dégoûté. Le dealer faisait progresser depuis des mois ses attouchements, et si Sherlock avait cessé de reculer aux mains posées sur ses épaules, ses bras ou son dos, il ne supportait toujours pas le contact de Victor sur son visage. Qu'importait, Victor travaillait activement à la question. De toute manière, l'essentiel était que Sherlock se soit tu. Il ne supportait pas de l'écouter pérorer sur sa science de la déduction, à laquelle il ne comprenait rien. Sherlock était un génie, et qu'importait comment il procédait, seul était le résultat.

\- Et si tu te comportes bien, tu auras une récompense, ajouta-t-il.

Sherlock posa sur un lui un œil vaguement intéressé. Il avait déjà assez de doses pour couvrir sa consommation journalière. Ce qu'il rapportait à Victor lui valait d'être grassement abreuvé de poudre, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Promis, tu vas aimer ça encore plus encore que la cocaïne.

Victor lui tendait une seringue d'héroïne. Le sang pulsa dans les veines de Sherlock à une vitesse affolante, presque douloureuse. Quelque chose de plus puissant, qui durait plus longtemps, qui lui ferait oublier, encore un peu plus fort, le regard de John posé sur la jolie blonde ?

\- Ok, accepta-t-il.

* * *

\- John, mon vieux, je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si tu es le mec le plus chanceux ou le plus grand crétin que je n'ai jamais rencontré !

C'était la soirée pizza mensuelle dans la chambre de Greg et John, juste les deux colocataires, beaucoup de pizza, de la bière, et surtout aucun cahier de révisions. Rituel qu'il avait instauré depuis quelques mois, quand ils avaient compris qu'après deux ans passé ensemble, Greg partirait de l'université pour intégrer l'école de police, où il suivrait une formation pratique (notamment la maîtrise des armes à feu et de l'autodéfense avant de prendre un poste, du simple commissariat aux enquêtes de Scotland Yard, en fonction de leurs notes à l'école). Ils avaient eu cette révélation et vu la nécessité de passer du temps juste tous les deux, histoire de renforcer leur amitié bien entamée.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, répondit John d'un air dégagé en lorgnant sur la dernière part de pepperoni.

\- Oh, si tu le sais parfaitement ! Ta jolie Mary et toi, trois mois que ça dure quand même !

John prit l'air le plus dégagé de sa collection et attrapa la part convoitée. Si Greg attaquait sur ce sujet-là, il avait bien mérité de finir cette pizza-ci.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Et toujours rien de plus que des bisous ?

Malgré tous ses efforts, John ne put rien pour cacher les rougeurs de ses joues.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas le moins du monde.

\- Certes, mais ça m'intéresse terriblement. John, John, John, mon petit, tu vas avoir vingt ans en septembre, et pour autant que j'en sache, tu es toujours puceau !

\- Il y a peut-être des choses que tu ne sais pas, proposa John pour le détourner de son objectif.

Mais Greg avait déjà vidé un nombre conséquent de bières, et cela avait sur lui un effet certain sur sa capacité à ne pas dévier du sujet qui l'intéressait. À voir sa ténacité, il allait de soi qu'il ferait un excellent flic.

\- Sauf que tu n'es pas juste un bête puceau de bas étage, tu es un puceau qui se balade les trois quarts du temps avec une très jolie fille pas du tout farouche à son bras !

John soupira. Si Greg prononçait encore une fois le mot puceau, il ne répondait pas de lui. C'était déjà assez pénible de ne pas pouvoir avoir une chambre à soi et de devoir passer ses érections matinales à l'eau froide de sa douche (alors qu'il y avait bien d'autres moyens plus plaisants de remédier à la question), mais ne rien pouvoir cacher de ces petits désagréments à son colocataire, également un homme atteint des mêmes problèmes que soi, c'était franchement lassant.

\- Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi vous en êtes encore à vous bisouiller gentiment ?

\- Premièrement, on a dépassé ce stade il y a quelques temps.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas franchi le suivant.

\- Deuxièmement, comment veux-tu qu'on ait la moindre intimité ? Tu vis dans ma chambre, tu te souviens, on est coloc' ! Et Mary partage la sienne avec Alice !

Greg leva les yeux au ciel en attrapant une part de quatre fromages.

\- Foutaises et billevesées !

Quand il avait bu, il avait parfois tendance à s'exprimer comme au siècle dernier, ce qui faisait toujours beaucoup rire John.

\- Tu n'as qu'à me demander gentiment d'aller faire un tour dehors un soir et tu l'aurais eu, ton intimité !

\- Et que tu saches la date et l'heure ? Sincèrement, très peu pour moi, grimaça John.

Greg leva les yeux au ciel derechef.

\- Sincèrement John, elle a déjà été patiente pendant des mois à attendre que tu te décides, tu vas la faire poireauter encore longtemps ?

John haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Il ne voulait surtout pas réfléchir à cette question.

* * *

\- John ? Alice est de sortie ce soir, ça te dit de passer ? Venir dîner ?

La voix de Mary tira John de ses réflexions sur le nombre de métatarses d'un pied d'adulte vs ceux d'un bébé.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis sa dernière discussion sur le sujet avec Greg, et Mary avait toujours été patiente depuis... jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus flagrante.

\- Ça nous ferait du bien, une petite soirée de pause tous les deux ensembles au milieu de toutes nos révisions, non ?

John faillit objecter que ce n'était pas du tout le moment, au contraire. Ils étaient début juin, et leurs partiels commençaient dans trois jours, pour deux semaines très intenses qui allaient les laisser sur les rotules. Dîner avec Mary était la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait en ce moment. Il avait été rétrogradé de vice-major à la troisième place de leur promotion le semestre dernier, et sa fierté avait été mise à mal. Il voulait retrouver sa place, voire détrôner le major si possible. C'était dans les trois premières années de médecine générale que tout se jouait. Après, ils choisiraient leur spécialité, et plus leur classement était bon, plus ils avaient l'embarras du choix. Bien sûr, que John soit troisième ou deuxième ne changeait pas grand-chose à sa spécialité, il obtiendrait ce qu'il voudrait, mais pour son ego, il travaillait deux fois plus.

Mais Mary ne semblait clairement pas attendre de réponses négatives à sa proposition. Alors vaillamment, il lui sourit, et acquiesça :

\- Bien sûr. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir, jura-t-il.

* * *

\- Ça va ?

C'était une question parfaitement ridicule car la réponse était évidemment non, mais d'une certaine manière John était content que Mary la lui ait posée. Au moins cela brisait le silence oppressant qui régnait sur la petite chambre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois... Enfin, tous les hommes sont... ont des difficultés lors de leur première fois... Ça ne remet pas en cause ta virilité, ou...

Elle essayait vainement d'engager le dialogue, mais John était résolument tourné vers l'autre bout de la chambre, assis nu au bord du lit dans lequel Mary était toujours couchée, nue également.

\- John, parle-moi ! Ce n'est pas grave !

\- Je suis désolé, répondit-il.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est rien. On ne peut que s'améliorer comme ça, non ?

Il pouvait entendre son sourire, la manière dont elle essayait de s'en convaincre, il sentait même la chaleur de la main qu'elle tendait en direction de son dos sans oser le toucher.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit-il. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Leur première fois avait été catastrophique. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui allait se produire le soir-même et ils y avaient mis sans doute trop de forme, trop de pression, trop d'angoisse au lieu de laisser les choses se faire naturellement. John aurait pu sans doute se cacher derrière ses excuses pour expliquer sa piètre performance, mais cela aurait été des mensonges. Il le sentait au fond de lui : il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait empêché de s'épanouir avec Mary. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose : il avait mis un temps incroyablement long à obtenir une érection convenable, alors même que Mary était jolie et douce et parfaite physiquement. Plus honteux encore, il avait mis un temps encore plus long à jouir. Il en aurait presque préféré être éjaculateur précoce, cela aurait plus logique pour sa vraie première fois (avec autre chose que sa main droite au fond de son lit ou de sa douche). Au lieu de ça, Mary avait fini par être gêné, et la fin de leur rapport avait eu quelque chose de mécanique et désagréable, un automatisme sans plaisir.

Et le pire de tout cela, John n'oserait jamais l'avouer à Mary, mais c'était ce qui était apparu sous ses paupières quand il avait fermé les yeux et qui lui avait enfin permis de réussir à finir.

\- Alice ne rentre pas ce soir, tu peux rester tu sais ! lança-t-elle dans un effort désespéré de le retenir.

Mais c'était déjà vain, puisque John s'était relevé et avait prestement enfilé son boxer, ne supportant pas de rester nu, et cherchant ses autres vêtements sur le sol.

Mary se redressa dans le lit, couvrant son corps de la couette, gênée à son tour.

\- John, s'il te plaît...

\- Tout va bien Mary, assura-t-il avec un sourire qui vacillait. C'est juste que... je suis désolé. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Mais on se voit demain, d'accord ? Promis.

Elle lui sourit faiblement en retour. La promesse de se revoir dès le lendemain prouvait que leur couple, même s'il était mis à mal, n'était pas fini, et elle comprit que ce serait la seule victoire qu'elle obtiendrait ce soir. Il s'était déjà rapidement rhabillé et se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

\- D'accord, demain. Pas de souci. N'oublie pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave, hein. Tu m'embrasses avant de partir ? supplia-t-elle dans une moue.

John fit demi-tour, se rapprocha du lit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les boucles blondes qui tombaient sur le front de la jeune femme.

\- À demain, promit-il.

Il s'enfuit aussitôt.

* * *

John était épuisé, ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait devant cette porte. Il n'avait plus toute sa tête pour se trouver là, de toute évidence.

Les deux semaines précédentes, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans ses examens et ses révisions, prétextant à Mary qu'il révisait à fond, qu'il la verrait après la fin des partiels, que là il n'avait vraiment pas le temps. Compréhensive et également étudiante en médecine, Mary avait acquiescé, et proposé de réviser ensemble mais John avait juré être plus efficace seul dans sa chambre, ce qu'il n'avait jamais encore jamais fait. Mais une fois encore, Mary avait dit oui, l'avait embrassé légèrement, et avait accepté de ne pas le voir pendant presque quinze jours.

Suite aux examens, comme tous les étudiants de médecine d'UCL, John s'était effondré sur son lit et avait dormi une vingtaine d'heures d'affilée. Ce qui avait à peine suffi à combler son quota de sommeil mis à mal ces derniers temps.

Et quand il s'était réveillé, en plein milieu de la nuit, à quatre heures et demie du matin, la seule chose intelligente qu'il avait trouvé à faire avait été de s'habiller silencieusement (Greg ronflait à l'autre bout de la pièce) et traverser la moitié du campus endormi. Pour se retrouver là, dans un couloir sombre, devant la porte de Sherlock.

John n'était qu'un idiot. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu là. Pourquoi il revenait toujours à la charge quand Sherlock l'éconduisait, pourquoi il pardonnait toujours, pourquoi il avait ce besoin si viscéral de voir Sherlock, d'écouter Sherlock, de suivre Sherlock dans ses projets fous, de rire avec lui et de le trouver si brillant. Pourquoi il éprouvait, en cet instant précis, le besoin vital et féroce de s'effondrer sur le lit de Sherlock, lui raconter Mary et leur relation qui prenait un tour désastreux, ses examens et son épuisement.

Il était stupide, et Sherlock allait encore l'envoyer paître. Surtout qu'il était maintenant cinq heures du matin. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Alors il leva la main et frappa au battant.

La porte n'était pas fermée et s'ouvrit aussitôt sous la pression. Et le sang cessa de circuler brutalement dans le corps de John, qui perdit une douzaine de degrés en une poignée de secondes.

* * *

Victor n'avait pas menti. L'héroïne était meilleure que la cocaïne. Les effets, directement injectés dans son sang, étaient plus immédiat. Mais pourtant, Sherlock avait une petite tendance à la cocaïne. À force de pouvoir en demander quand il voulait à Victor (vu ce qu'il rapportait durant ses sessions de poker, le dealer ne pouvait définitivement rien lui refuser), il avait créé une petite solution chimique à base de cocaïne 7% qui était ce qu'il préférait. L'héroïne laissait trop de marques sur ses bras, et les nausées qui en découlaient après un fix étaient un peu trop violentes. Il ne supportait pas autant d'effets secondaires avec la cocaïne (à part une forte tendance à la mégalomanie, dixit Seb, mais il était génial, c'était un fait, il n'allait pas s'en cacher).

Cependant, pour faire plaisir à Victor, il acceptait les doses d'héroïne. Sans toutes les consommer. Sans savoir qu'en faire. Sa chère solution à 7% était tout ce qui comptait.

Et puis un jour, Victor souhaita qu'il partage une dose, ensemble, dans la chambre de Victor. Bien plus fortement dosé que d'habitude. Sherlock plana, très _très_ haut. Il sentit les mains de Victor sur lui, bien plus que d'habitude, qui ne s'arrêtaient pas à simplement se poser sur ses bras, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Elles allaient plus loin, s'insinuaient partout comme des tas de serpents glissant sur l'épiderme de Sherlock.

Au fond de lui, une voix disait non. Il ne voulait pas de ça. La drogue, en revanche, disait oui.

\- Tu es d'accord ? ronronna Victor en ouvrant sa chemise et en glissant ses doigts sur ses flancs.

\- Oui, répondit la partie droguée de son cerveau qui avait pris le pas sur le reste.

Il fut étonnant de constater que sous l'effet du fix, il était parfaitement consentant. Revenu à lui le lendemain, il ne put cependant que se dégoûter et se haïr. Il avait cédé, une fois de plus à Victor. Comme pour la cocaïne, comme pour l'héroïne. Et comme pour la drogue, le dealer allait exiger cela régulièrement, désormais.

Ce fut à compter de ce moment-là qu'il se mit à collectionner les doses d'héroïne sans les consommer.

* * *

Et ce fut quand il revit la jolie blonde de John, plusieurs semaines après, qu'il prit la résolution de toutes les consommer... d'un coup.

Elle avait ce sourire, cette manière de se comporter, d'agir, de respirer. Sherlock mit quelques temps à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Et quand il comprit, il s'enferma dans sa chambre. John lui avait finalement entièrement cédé, à cette pauvre greluche. Elle avait tout obtenu, et elle ne le lâcherait jamais. De là à dire que ce n'était qu'une de ses intrigantes qui s'inscrivaient en médecine pour draguer des futurs médecins et s'assurer un futur train de vie confortable, il n'y avait qu'un pas que Sherlock franchit allégrement.

Mais bizarrement, il ne méprisa ni Mary, ni John.

Elle avait gagné, il avait perdu. C'était de sa faute, après tout. Il avait laissé Victor entrer, et John partir.

Cela n'aurait pas dû lui faire si mal. Mais c'était ainsi.

Alors après des jours à ruminer dans sa chambre, à se morfondre, il aligna toutes les doses d'héroïne sur son lit. Prévoyant, il pensa même à aller ouvrir sa porte. C'était le milieu de la nuit, personne ne viendrait l'embêter. Mais il était important qu'on ne le découvre pas dans plusieurs jours. Victor essayerait probablement de passer dans la journée. À ce moment-là, Sherlock serait parti depuis longtemps.

Dénué de tout sentiments, ses mains préparèrent la seringue, relevèrent sa manche, serrèrent le garrot autour de son bras gauche. Puis une par une, il poussa les ampoules au creux de ses veines, le plus rapidement possible, pour ne pas perdre conscience avant d'avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout.

Il finit par s'effondrer au trois quarts de son œuvre. Qu'importait. Il avait déjà injecté suffisamment de substance dans son système pour le tuer en quelques heures. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de fermer les yeux et de s'évanouir fut l'heure sur le radioréveil de sa table de nuit : 4h27.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre le Me 09/08/2017 ! Reviews ? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_Morganne-bzh : Toi je t'aime rien que pour ce que tu as dit sur Mary ! *coeurcoeur* parce que oui, elle n'a rien fait de mal cette pauvre Mary et je l'aime ! L'autruche John va doucement commencer à relever la tête, promis ;p Merci pour la review :)_

 _Pearl : On a atteint un point de non-retour, un point d'orgue dans la souffrance et dans leur relation, ils vont commencer à progresser, promis Merci pour la review :)_

 _L : je réponds toujours à mes reviews j'estime que c'est une obligation de ma part de vous remercier, mais comme tu as la tendance à m'écrire le mardi soir ou dans la nuit, et que c'est Elie qui publie pour moi le mercredi sans que j'ai le temps d'allumer mon ordi, c'est difficile de te répondre à temps... heureusement j'ai trouvé une parade héhé il leur reste trois chapitres pour se rabibocher... ou définitivement se perdre. Je te laisse découvrir cela par toi-même un grand merci pour la review :)_

 _Bonne lecture ! (Et Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui ont fait exploser ma boîte mail la semaine dernière ;p continuez comme ça )_

 **Le Royaume de sa paume**

 **Partie 4**

 _Chapitre 15_

\- Sherlock, parle-moi ! Sherlock ! Sherlock ! Sherlock, oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Sherlock ne meurs pas s'il te plaît !

Passé le premier choc, John avait réussi à pénétrer dans la chambre, poussant les ampoules vides. Il avait défait le garrot, jeté loin la seringue, et berçait depuis son ami dans ses bras, pleurant et sanglotant sur le visage pâle comme la craie. La teinte de la peau de Sherlock, si blanche et pure comme du marbre en temps normal avait pris un tour plus gris, comme les cadavres. S'il n'y avait pas eu un souffle de vie s'échappant encore des lèvres bleues, John l'aurait cru mort.

Il palpait le corps amaigri, dont on pouvait compter tous les os, se fustigeant de n'avoir rien vu. Il avait laissé Sherlock sombrer. Il avait laissé Sherlock aux mains de ces enfoirés, oubliant qu'il n'était pas majeur, que ce n'était qu'un gamin trop intelligent, qu'il avait la mauvaise tendance à se fourrer dans les ennuis.

\- Mon dieu... Sherlock, je vais devoir te laisser... Je dois appeler une ambulance, je t'en supplie, tiens-bon pendant mon absence. Je t'en supplie.

Il savait qu'il devait agir vite, très vite, mais laisser Sherlock gésir sur le sol de la pièce lui donnait la nausée. Au cas où il vomirait, il le plaça rapidement dans la position latérale de sécurité, et recouvrit le corps frémissant de la couverture du lit. Il ne savait même pas si ce qu'il faisait était bien.

\- Je reviens... je reviens vite, promis.

Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite jusqu'au téléphone du hall de la résidence de Sherlock. Il lui restait à peine assez de crédit sur sa carte, qui traînait au fond de sa poche, par miracle. Il lui manquait cependant le numéro à appeler, mais depuis il le connaissait par cœur. Il inséra sa carte de téléphone avec rage, et composa le numéro avec violence. Même au milieu de la nuit, il était sûr qu'il répondrait. S'il ne le faisait pas, ils étaient perdus.

\- Allô ?

\- Sherlock a fait une overdose ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! J'ai appelé une ambulance, elle est en route ! Sherlock a fait une overdose !

Il pleurait presque, et la respiration de Mycroft à l'autre bout du fil fut soudainement coupée.

\- J'arrive, John, jura-t-il.

John reposa le combiné, et reprit l'autre téléphone dans sa main. Les pompiers, la police et le SAMU étaient des appels gratuits, Dieu merci. C'était la première chose qu'il avait fait en arrivant, et après que la standardiste lui avait dit que l'ambulance était en route, elle lui avait proposé de rester en ligne pour le soutenir jusqu'à l'arrivée du véhicule médicalisé. Alors il avait attrapé un deuxième téléphone pour appeler Mycroft. Parce qu'il ne sauverait pas Sherlock tout seul.

* * *

Lorsque l'ambulance arriva, peu de temps après, John était déjà remonté auprès de Sherlock et le berçait contre lui, vérifiant toutes les deux secondes qu'il avait toujours un pouls et une respiration, de plus en plus faible à chaque seconde. L'intervention des urgentistes jeta un immense flou sur les souvenirs de John. Beaucoup de bruits, de cris, de lumières, une civière, des vêtements déchirés, des premiers soins.

\- Tu viens avec nous, petit ?

Sherlock était chargé dans l'ambulance, et l'un des médecins urgentistes qui s'apprêtait à fermer la porte arrière s'adressait à John.

Il hésita.

\- Je ne suis ni un membre de la famille, ni un proche, déglutit-il péniblement.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien la législation. Il ne voulait pas que ces gens qui allaient sauver la vie de son ami (ou du moins l'espérait-il très fortement) ait des ennuis à cause de lui.

\- Présentement tu es la seule personne qu'il a, répliqua le médecin.

John mourait d'envie d'avancer, monter dans l'ambulance, prendre la main de Sherlock, et ne jamais la lâcher. Mais l'intervention avait créé un petit attroupement, malgré l'heure précoce, et d'ici peu la moitié du campus serait au courant.

\- Je vais y aller, résonna soudain une voix.

Mycroft Holmes fendait la foule avec une aisance peu commune. John écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Depuis qu'il connaissait la famille Holmes, il n'avait connu que Mycroft en costume, ou à la rigueur avec son uniforme de lycéen. Le voir manifestement tiré du lit et habillé à la va-vite avec un sweat avait quelque chose d'ahurissant.

\- Mycroft Holmes, frère du patient, se présenta-t-il en montant dans l'ambulance sans ne laisser à personne le temps de s'opposer. Rassemble des affaires et rejoins-nous, John.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le véhicule démarrait sur les chapeaux de roue. Ils ne devaient surtout pas perdre trop de temps.

John n'hésita pas. Il devait aller rejoindre Sherlock dans les plus brefs délais, et il avait à faire avant cela.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, John redescendait dans le hall d'immeuble, tranquillement. Il s'était changé, portait un sac d'affaires pour Sherlock, décrocha un téléphone et composa négligemment le numéro d'urgence qui le mit en relation avec la police.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Je vous appelle pour vous dire de venir faire une perquisition de drogue dans la chambre 66, bâtiment F, de University College of London. Et vous seriez bien inspirés d'amener une ambulance avec vous. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur d'en placer une. Il ne comptait pas être là quand les flics arriveraient et découvriraient l'état de Victor. John avait eu beau laver ses mains du sang qui l'avait souillé, ses poings portaient encore la marque d'écorchures faites en cognant. On ne touchait pas à Sherlock.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arrivait à Saint Bart, il ne savait pas où aller, mais il n'eut même pas besoin de se renseigner. Mycroft était encore là, dans la salle d'attente des urgences, l'air passablement angoissé. La vue de John sembla le rasséréner, et il fondit sur le jeune homme en quelques enjambées.

\- Ils s'occupent de lui. Ils m'ont évincé le temps de lui faire des examens... Je n'ose pas appeler nos parents tant qu'on a pas de nouvelles.

John réalisa soudainement que Mycroft n'avait que six ans de plus que Sherlock, soit quatre ans de plus que lui. Presque rien. Un gosse qui n'avait même pas vingt-cinq ans, travaillait au gouvernement, et était capable de gérer un petit frère en overdose. Personne n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver dans cette situation. Jamais.

\- Pardon, explosa John en sanglots. C'est ma faute. Je l'ai abandonné ! Pardon !

Bizarrement, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, le premier en larmes et le deuxième clairement ému. Dans ce lieu de maladie et de drames, personne ne fit attention à eux.

\- Ce n'est rien, John. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Ce fut le médecin qui avait pris en charge Sherlock qui parvint à mettre fin à leur crise d'angoisse-culpabilité-et-assimilé.

\- Monsieur Holmes ?

\- C'est moi, répondit Mycroft, raide comme la justice, bien plus proche du Mycroft que John connaissait que l'éponge émue qui l'avait serré dans ses bras un instant plus tôt.

\- Votre frère est hors de danger, monsieur. Nous avons procédé à un lavement, des analyses sanguines, et nous l'avons placé dans un coma artificiel pour quelques jours, afin de le réalimenter progressivement, car il était gravement dans un état de malnutrition inquiétant.

Mycroft hocha la tête, et les deux hommes discutèrent encore un instant de l'hospitalisation de Sherlock, avant d'en arriver au vif du sujet :

\- Monsieur... Votre frère a fait une overdose a priori entièrement volontaire, au vu de la quantité de drogue retrouvé dans son sang. Personne n'en ingère autant par erreur. Il est vital pour sa santé future de le faire suivre par un psychologue, voire un psychiatre, et d'envisager une cure de désintoxication dès sa sortie de l'hôpital. Tant qu'il reste dans le coma dans lequel nous l'avons plongé, il n'y a pas de problème. Mais à son réveil, le manque va se faire sentir... violemment.

\- Je vais faire le nécessaire, promit Mycroft.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? les interrompit John, dont la patience avait atteint son paroxysme.

Le médecin sourit. L'air farouche et décidé de John l'amusait manifestement.

\- Bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

En arrivant dans la chambre de Sherlock, John regretta presque immédiatement d'avoir demandé à le voir. Il n'y avait rien de son meilleur ami dans ce corps immobile, pâle comme la mort, relié à des dizaines de tubes. Il ne paraissait même pas simplement endormi : John avait déjà vu Sherlock endormi, et il avait encore l'air de penser à plein régime dans son sommeil. Là, il semblait tellement éteint que c'en était douloureux.

La main de Mycroft se posa doucement sur l'épaule de John. Le jeune homme était si épuisé et dévasté qu'il ne sut pas si c'était lui ou Mycroft qui tremblait.

\- Nous allons le sauver John, je te le promets.

* * *

La désintox fut terrible. Une épreuve de force autant pour Sherlock que pour ses proches.

Mycroft, avec son efficacité habituelle, dégota à son jeune frère une place dans un centre spécialisé, à la campagne, pas trop loin de leur village natal, afin que les parents Holmes puissent rendre visite à leur cadet.

Conscient cependant que John ne se contenterait pas de visites épisodiques (et que Sherlock aurait besoin d'un soutien constant, lui aussi), il lui avait même trouvé une petite pension pour la durée de la cure de Sherlock.

John ne lâcha pas son ami une seule seconde. Dès qu'il fut possible, il utilisa le téléphone portable de Mycroft (un engin drôlement plus pratique que les cabines, John devait bien le reconnaître) pour appeler Greg, et lui demander de lui préparer ses sacs de voyage pour les vacances.

Greg râla pour la forme (les affaires de John étaient déjà à moitié empaquetées, comme le garçon consciencieux et ordonné qu'il était), mais fut blessé de ne pas revoir son ami avant son départ de l'université. L'année prochaine, ils ne partageraient plus la même chambre et John rencontrerait un nouveau camarade.

\- On se verra à Londres l'année prochaine, promit John. S'il te plaît Greg. S'il te plaît.

Son ton suppliant eut raison des bougonneries de Greg, et les malles de John furent directement livrées dans la pension de famille qui serait sa maison pour l'été. Celles de Sherlock, préparées par un sbire de Mycroft, furent acheminées à la clinique par le même biais.

Sherlock y fut conduit dans un état de semi-conscience, réveillé du coma mais toujours dans un sommeil brumeux, en ambulance spécialisée.

* * *

Et lorsqu'il reprit conscience, ce fut pour hurler.

Son visage était déformé par la haine, la colère, le mépris. Il hurla jusqu'à s'en briser les cordes vocales, maudit tous ceux qui passait aux gémonies, et surtout insulta John et son frère dans quatre langues différentes. Il n'était pas attaché, à ce moment-là, et trois infirmiers durent intervenir pour le maintenir dans son lit. S'il n'avait pas été si faible et relié à tout un tas de cathéters, il se serait probablement levé pour aller frapper tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

\- C'est une réaction normale, assura le médecin spécialisé qui discutait tous les jours avec John et donnait des nouvelles à Mycroft et ses parents. Son corps doit se débattre contre le manque de drogue. Le sevrage est violent, même avec la thérapie de remplacement à la méthadone.

Cette phase dura plusieurs jours, où Sherlock était soit complètement abruti par les médicaments, soit complètement fou, tirant sur les liens qui le maintenaient au lit.

\- C'est un patient complexe, de toute évidence très agressif, et je sais qu'il est très dur de le voir dans cette situation, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal, ça va passer, disait encore le médecin.

John en avait juste le cœur serré et l'envie de vomir. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre, tous ces adultes en blouses blanches et seringues. Le corps de Sherlock était certes dysfonctionnel à cause du manque de drogue, et l'agressivité et la colère étaient le seul fait de son cerveau. Son cerveau qui était furieux parce qu'on ne l'avait pas laissé mourir.

Et cela, plus que n'importe quoi au monde, détruisait le cœur de John. Sherlock avait voulu mourir, et insultait John parce qu'il l'en avait empêché.

Quand Mycroft était là, lui aussi avait le droit à la colère et à la haine de Sherlock. Leurs parents, en revanche, n'étaient pas victimes de la mauvaise humeur du patient, mais simplement du silence boudeur de celui-ci.

Leurs légitimes questions, à base de pourquoi, ne trouvèrent jamais aucune réponse.

* * *

Au bout de deux semaines, l'état physique de Sherlock s'améliora sensiblement. À force d'être nourri de force, il avait repris un poids un peu plus acceptable. Son corps se déshabituait de la cocaïne et de l'héroïne qu'il n'avait que trop consommé. Après des journées horribles à vomir et des nuits à pleurer et sangloter, il reprenait forme humaine.

\- Il est toujours fâché, constata John, angoissé.

Mycroft était venu, comme tous les trois jours, rendre visite à son petit frère. John ne savait pas comment il faisait pour continuer à travailler à Londres, faire les déplacements et dormir la nuit. Lui était en vacances d'été, ce qui était beaucoup plus simple.

Après avoir passé, comme toujours, son après-midi à essayer de discuter avec Sherlock qui était au mieux somnolent, au pire méprisant et évitant toutes les questions, John retournait dans sa petite chambre de la pension de famille, et il raccompagnait Mycroft à sa voiture au passage.

\- Ça finira par passer, assura Mycroft.

\- Il me déteste parce que je lui ai sauvé la vie.

\- Il a toujours eu une logique bien à lui. Même si ça vous paraît absurde. Au moins il vous déteste pour une bonne raison. Pas comme moi. Il me déteste pour le simple fait que j'existe.

Mycroft, après ce léger écart de tutoiement, deux fois dans sa vie, en était revenu au vouvoiement et n'en démordait pas.

\- Faux, s'insurgea John. Sherlock vous déteste depuis l'époque où il se faisait battre pendant son enfance.

Quand bien même son meilleur ami le haïssait présentement, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il le connaissait par cœur depuis toujours.

\- Pardon ?

Mycroft était ahuri.

\- Quand il était petit, Sherlock se faisait frapper par des gamins de sa classe. À cause de vous. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il pensait, mais il m'a dit un jour que c'était pas votre faute en fait. Enfin, je me souviens plus des détails, c'était il y a longtemps maintenant ! Mais je sais que Sherlock vous écrivait et que vous répondiez pas. C'est pour ça qu'il vous en veut.

\- Ah... bon ?

Mycroft avait l'air si perplexe et démuni que John regretta d'avoir parlé. Pour lui et Sherlock tout cela était si vieux qu'il y avait prescription, mais Mycroft semblait vraiment touché.

\- Je n'ai jamais répondu à Sherlock parce que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il lui fallait un coupable, et il n'aurait pas voulu entendre que je n'étais pas responsable. Il devait l'apprendre et le comprendre par lui-même pour grandir... Quand bien même cela m'a probablement fait aussi mal qu'à lui.

Et sans laisser le temps à John de prendre du recul sur ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'engouffra dans sa voiture et disparut.

* * *

Un mois après son enfermement forcé à la clinique, Sherlock allait beaucoup mieux. Son corps avait été purgé de toute la drogue dont il avait été abreuvé, et la méthadone lui suffisait comme pis-aller, même dans les quantités réduites qu'il recevait. Il avait également repris du poids, et des couleurs. Même les bleus au creux de ses coudes, symptomatiques de ses multiples et fréquentes piqûres avaient fini par disparaître.

Physiquement, rien ne s'opposait donc à sa sortie.

Mais comme le disait le docteur en charge de son suivi, il était « mentalement encore fragile ». Les infirmières ne s'embarrassaient d'autant de langue de bois et disaient haut et fort qu'il était insupportable, d'une arrogance affreuse, la langue bien pendue et un caractère exécrable, voire infect.

Dans les premiers temps, il n'avait eu de cesse de demander à sortir d'ici, au motif qu'il y était retenu contre son gré, n'y étant pas entré volontairement. Il avait la législation pour lui, car les patients devaient normalement signer des décharges précisant qu'ils se soumettaient volontairement à tous les soins que les médecins jugeraient bons, et qu'ils s'engageaient à rester jusqu'à la décision finale des toubibs de les laisser sortir. Sherlock n'avait évidemment rien signé, mais on lui opposa sa minorité, et le fait que ses parents étaient les autorités responsables de sa santé, qu'ils avaient donné délégation de signature à Mycroft, et que celui-ci avait signé les pieds enfermant Sherlock.

Ne manquant pas de ressource, le génie avait ensuite décrété qu'il allait rendre caduque la délégation de signature et ensuite recouvrer sa liberté, mais personne n'était vraiment inquiet de sa manœuvre : un tel cas juridique pouvait prendre des années à se résoudre, et d'ici Sherlock serait guéri (et majeur, par-dessus le marché).

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre le Me 16/08/2017 ! Reviews ? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

_Pour la première fois depuis six ou huit mois, c'est moiiiiii qui publiiiiiiiie ! *-* Parce que pour la première fois depuis six ou huit mois, je suis en vacaaaaaances *-* (le bonheur tient dans des choses simples xD)_

 _Bonne lecture pour cet... avant-dernier chapitre. Eh ouais ^^_

 **Le Royaume de sa paume**

 **Partie 4  
**

 _Chapitre 16_

Ce matin-là en s'éveillant, toujours aussi mutique, boudeur et enfermé dans son palais mental, Sherlock eut cependant une surprise à côté de son lit.

\- Papa ?

Son père ne venait en effet jamais seul. Son épouse l'accompagnait dans la plupart des cas, et le reste du temps, il y avait soit Mycroft, soit John qui traînait dans le coin.

\- Salut fiston, tu vas bien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

La politesse n'avait jamais été le fort de Sherlock, et la vie s'était chargée de le séparer de son père. À l'homme aimant qui lui lisait des histoires et le bordait dans son lit avait succédé un père dépassé à la fois par le génie et l'autisme de son fils, qui avait déchargé à sa femme le soin de s'occuper et de comprendre Sherlock. Elle avait échoué dans ce domaine, mais cela avait pris plusieurs années : avant son adolescence, Sherlock était proche de sa mère.

\- Je viens te voir, comme d'habitude, sourit tranquillement Sieger.

\- Non, répliqua Sherlock, ce n'est pas la question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, seul ?

L'homme eut un immense sourire et Sherlock la désagréable sensation qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

\- J'ai peut-être volontairement éloigné ta mère et John pour te parler.

\- Me parler de quoi ?

Cette dernière intervention portait à trois le nombre de phrases prononcées par Sherlock dans une conversation avec sa famille et c'était une victoire.

\- De choses que tu as l'air d'avoir du mal à comprendre tout seul.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer Papa...

Le ton cynique de Sherlock fut interrompu par la main levée de son père, le réduisant au silence.

\- Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que ton intelligence est bien supérieure à la mienne, et je ne compte pas te parler de fission nucléaire le moins du monde. Je suis sûr d'être moins qualifié que toi que la question. En revanche, je suis persuadé de pouvoir t'apprendre deux trois trucs sur ça.

Et délibérément, il posa la main sur la poitrine de Sherlock, à l'emplacement du cœur.

Immédiatement, l'adolescent se recula, effrayé, et referma autour de lui les pans de sa robe de chambre en soie. Il vivait en pyjama au fond de son lit depuis des semaines.

\- Quoi ? croassa-t-il, perdu.

\- Ton frère aussi était perdu sur la question, tu sais. Mais lui sait quand demander de l'aide. Il n'a pas ta fierté. Tu as toujours été très fier. Mais demander de l'aide n'est pas une faiblesse, tu sais.

Le regard de Sherlock oscillait entre mépris et dédain, mais il ne disait rien.

\- Aimer n'est pas une faiblesse non plus. Les sentiments ne sont pas une faiblesse.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Mycroft, il y a des années, cracha-t-il soudain.

Loin de s'émouvoir de la violence de son fils, Sieger laissa son regard devenir rêveur.

\- Oui, Mycroft a changé d'avis, il y a peu. Il a réalisé qu'il avait tort. Tu sais que ton frère n'a pas toujours raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse mais Sherlock se détourna brutalement. Sieger sourit. Sa femme était peut-être très douée pour comprendre de quoi causait leurs deux génies qu'il s'agisse de particules élémentaires ou du nombre d'or, mais elle avait toujours eu du mal à réaliser la rivalité enfantine et les sentiments de ses fils, que cela fut entre eux ou à l'égard de tierce personne.

\- Tu as toujours considéré la parole de ton frère comme parole d'évangile, mais tu as le droit de la remettre en cause. Mycroft ne sait pas tout. Il n'est pas le Dieu de ton enfance, qui avait réponse à tout et savait tout faire. Toi et Mycroft êtes semblables sur bien des points, et il en existe d'autres où vous vous opposez. Il a parfois raison, et parfois tort, tout comme toi. La principale différence entre toi et ton frère, c'est qu'il reste encore très mesuré dans ses sentiments, alors que toi tu as toujours été trop passionné, trop extrême.

\- Sentiments ? Je suis sociopathe, Papa, cracha Sherlock.

Sieger rit, moqueur.

\- À d'autres fiston. Ta découverte de la drogue n'a absolument rien à voir avec la jolie Mary qui appelle tous les jours chez les Watson pour leur demander des nouvelles de John, qui refuse de lui parler, lui dire où il est, et laisse ses parents trouver des excuses un peu plus foireuses chaque jour ? La jolie Mary, douce et polie qui affirme entretenir une relation avec John et ne rêve que de venir rencontrer ses parents ?

Le visage de Sherlock parlait pour lui, concentré de mépris et de haine, à l'égard d'une autre personne que sa famille, pour une fois. Il essaya de se reconstituer un masque, mais trop tard. Son père l'avait vu.

\- Tu sais mon poussin, ta mère et ton frère sont peut-être très doués pour apprendre à faire fonctionner ton cerveau, mais ce qui est là, moi je peux te l'apprendre.

De nouveau, il désigna la poitrine de Sherlock. Qui avait soudainement l'air à l'agonie, enfant brisé et effrayé.

\- Je... je... ne... sais pas... Je...

Il bégayait, rougissait, et tremblait. Ses membres étaient pris de convulsion et le haut de son corps s'agitait d'avant en arrière, dans une posture typique des autistes soudainement agressés par quelque chose qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à maîtriser.

\- Chut mon poussin, je suis là. Calme-toi.

Et pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, Sieger Holmes enlaça son fils et le serra contre lui. Qui se laissa faire, redécouvrant la chaleur d'une étreinte qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir perdue.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire, gémit-il dans le giron de son père.

\- Commence simplement par cesser de l'insulter dès qu'il passe la porte, conseilla Sieger. Tu peux continuer avec Mycroft si ça t'aide à te sentir mieux. Mais il faut que tu pardonnes à John. Il t'a sauvé la vie, parce que tu es plus précieux pour lui que n'importe qui au monde. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu es bien le seul qui ne s'en rend pas compte, je crois, rit son père. Calme-toi fiston. Calme-toi poussin. Tout s'arrangera. Je te le promets.

* * *

À la visite suivante de John, Sherlock resta obstinément muet. Mais son visage n'exprimait plus de colère, et jamais il n'insulta John. Et lorsque ce dernier partit finalement rejoindre sa chambre d'hôtel, le génie réussit à dire :

\- À demain, John.

Et ce, sans le moindre ressentiment. Maigre victoire, mais huitième merveille du monde pour John.

Le lendemain, Sherlock parvint à lui dire bonjour.

Le surlendemain lui demander comment il allait.

Le sur-surlendemain lui sourire faiblement.

La semaine d'après ils discutaient à peu près normalement.

La suivante ils plaisantaient.

La suivante John s'autorisait à serrer Sherlock dans ses bras, fondant en larmes en lui expliquant à quel point il avait eu peur de le perdre.

* * *

Deux mois après le début de sa cure de désintoxication forcée, Sherlock était autorisé à rentrer chez lui. Il leur restait à peine une semaine de vacances avant de devoir retourner à Londres, et John n'avait toujours ni mentionné le nom de Mary, ni ne semblait avoir fait la moindre tentative pour lui retourner ses fréquents appels ou lui dire où le joindre. Sherlock, prudent et encore fragile, n'osait pas prononcer le nom honni, de peur de souffrir.

Ils passèrent le peu de temps qu'il leur restait dans la forêt, les pieds dans l'eau, l'occasion pour eux de quelques fous rires et grandes révélations et réflexions sur le sens de la vie.

\- Je vais avoir vingt ans, réalisa soudain John un matin.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je suis vieux. T'es même pas majeur, toi.

\- Navré de te décevoir, mais tu as toujours eu deux ans et demi de plus que moi, ça n'a jamais changé, tu ne vieillis pas plus vite que moi.

Sherlock prenait peut-être toujours de la méthadone, mais il n'avait rien perdu de son intelligence, son mordant et son pragmatisme.

* * *

À la rentrée, Mycroft vint les chercher en voiture pour les ramener à Londres, silence silencieux et glacial. Conformément aux instructions paternelles, Sherlock continuait de mépriser son frère en façade, n'étant pas capable de gérer autant de sentiments affichés en même temps. Mais c'était un secret de polichinelle et voir les deux frères faire semblant de se détester était parfois légèrement lassant, au point que John préféra s'endormir contre l'épaule de son ami le reste du trajet.

\- J'ai... mmm, procédé à certains ajustements, pour cette année, annonça soudain Mycroft lorsque la voiture entra dans Londres.

\- Quoi ? cracha Sherlock, qui supportait difficilement l'ingérence.

\- Premièrement, tu es accepté en troisième année, à la condition de passer tous tes examens de l'année dernière dans les prochaines semaines.

Sherlock balaya cela de la main. Son génie, sa lucidité et son ami retrouvés, les partiels ne lui poseraient aucun souci.

\- Deuxièmement, te laisser dans une chambre individuelle est une folie cette année.

Si John avait l'air relativement d'accord avec la proposition de Mycroft, Sherlock fut quant à lui complètement paniqué et sa carapace de froideur se fendilla, laissant apparaître la panique à l'état pur. L'idée de partager sa chambre, son espace vital à lui avec quelqu'un d'autre, un parfait inconnu le terrorisait. Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Il ne s'agissait pas de ses problèmes de drogue, mais bien de son autisme, qui rejetait l'idée en bloc et le faisait trembler.

À côté de lui dans la voiture, la main de John se referma sur la sienne et la pressa fort, faible apaisement face à ses tourments internes mais un apaisement quand même.

\- Mycroft... gémit-il. Je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrais pas. Je... Pas un inconnu, pas...

\- C'est pourquoi je me suis arrangé pour que tu partages la chambre de John, puisque son colocataire est parti, poursuivit Mycroft comme s'il n'y avait pas eu la moindre interruption.

Les tremblements de Sherlock s'estompèrent immédiatement, et s'arrêtèrent peu après. Il ouvrait des yeux ronds. C'était lui qui s'agrippait à la main de John, désormais.

\- Avec John ? demanda-t-il, presque hésitant.

\- Ça m'a paru être la meilleure solution. Si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr.

\- John tu voudrais bien ? S'il te plaît, John, je ne t'embêterai pas, promis, s'il te plait...

Sherlock suppliait, ce qui n'était pas un spectacle fréquent, et en d'autres temps John aurait aimé utiliser la situation à son avantage pour le taquiner, juste histoire de supplanter une fois de temps en temps le génial intellect de son meilleur ami. Mais Sherlock était bien trop fragile actuellement pour s'abaisser à cela, et John n'avait aucune velléité de lui faire du mal.

\- Il n'y a rien que je désire plus au monde Sherlock, déclara-t-il.

Et c'était l'entière vérité.

* * *

Ils s'installèrent ainsi ensemble, dans l'ancienne chambre de John, fragile équilibre de leur amitié retrouvée, du partage d'une pièce exiguë et de l'ancienne dépendance de Sherlock, la colocation ne s'annonçait pas facile.

Pourtant, à la grande surprise de John, ce fut son ami qui leur simplifia les choses. Sherlock s'appliqua à être un colocataire modèle (selon ses propres termes, c'est à dire qu'il ne faisait jamais ni la cuisine ni les courses, empiétait sur le lit de John et sur son bureau pour poser ses affaires, et pouvait jouer du violon n'importe quand dans la journée, mais il mangeait tout ce que John préparait, respectait son intimité dans la salle de bains, son sommeil, et lui était d'une aide précieuse pour réviser ses cours avant la rentrée) et après quelques jours, ils étaient rodés et fin prêts pour la rentrée. John partait à l'assaut d'une troisième année consécutive de médecine à la place de vice-major, et Sherlock devait passer ses examens de deuxième année dans un planning ultra concentré sur trois jours, en lieu et place de la semaine et demi habituelle.

À cela se rajoutait là difficulté, pour John, d'affronter Mary à laquelle il n'avait retourné aucun de ses coups de fil, et pour Sherlock de croiser tous les anciens clients de Victor qui auraient pu très facilement lui fournir ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

Ils se surprirent à survivre à leur première journée sans la moindre difficulté. Mary se fit très froide lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il avait passé l'été avec Sherlock, et lui demanda doucement si leur relation avait encore un sens.

\- Je ne veux pas d'une relation dénuée d'avenir John. Je ne suis pas une chose fragile qui va s'effondrer à la première occasion, ni une femme vénale qui cherchait juste un futur médecin. J'ai un avenir devant moi autant que toi, et même si j'avais voulu le partager avec toi, je peux entendre le fait que toi tu ne le veuilles plus.

John n'eut aucun scrupule à lui dire le plus délicatement du monde qu'ils devaient s'arrêter là. Faire semblant n'aurait servi à rien. Il s'abstint juste de lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses comme elle, sortant avec elle sous la pression de Greg et de ses amis plus qu'autre chose.

Quant à Sherlock il survola sa première session d'examens avec un brio incommensurable, râlant sur la facilité des questions neuf et douze, et utilisant son génie pour des tas d'expériences étranges dont John ne comprenait pas le premier mot, qui prenaient toute la place disponible de leur chambre, mais dont jamais le jeune étudiant en médecin n'aurait osé se plaindre. Au moins, ça empêchait Sherlock de penser et de désirer d'autres palliatifs.

* * *

Il lui en restait cependant des séquelles, comme le découvrit John un matin, moins d'une semaine après la rentrée. En se réveillant, il réalisa que la sensation de chaleur et de bouillotte qu'il avait ressenti pendant la nuit n'était pas un rêve, mais simplement Sherlock, venu dormir avec lui dans son petit lit une place de leur chambre. John ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, et avait naturellement accepté la présence intrusive de son meilleur ami. Quant à Sherlock, il roupillait comme un bébé.

John prévoyait de l'engueuler sévèrement, et lui faire comprendre que ça ne se faisait pas, mais à peine éveillé, Sherlock lui fit des grands yeux suppliants parfaitement injustes. L'étudiant en médecine était pressé, déjà en retard, et il remisa à plus tard sa leçon de morale.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Sherlock était de nouveau dans son lit, profondément endormi et John se contenta de détacher les bras du corps autour de lui pour se lever et prendre sa douche, pendant que Sherlock finissait sa nuit.

L'excuse le plus souvent invoquée par Sherlock pour justifier les squattages de lit en règle était le bazar posé sur le sien, depuis qu'il multipliait les expériences chimiques, mais John n'était pas dupe. Toutes les nuits, Sherlock essayait de dormir dans son lit. Et toutes les nuits, il se réveillait en sursaut, en sueur, en panique, son organisme encore déréglé par le manque de drogue, et il éprouvait le besoin de se rassurer avec une présence familière. Et John aurait été prêt à tout pour aider Sherlock. Quand bien même il avait le cœur lourd et le souffle court à chaque fois qu'il se détachait du corps doux de Sherlock, apaisé et endormi.

Sherlock avait besoin d'une présence, d'un ami indéfectible. Qu'importait que John ait réalisé des choses différentes en croyant le perdre, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il devait lui offrir ce dont il avait besoin, comme n'importe quel ami le ferait. Et tant pis pour ses propres sentiments. Il n'en avait cure tant qu'il pouvait rester aux côtés de ce génie.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre le Me 23/08/2017 ! Reviews ? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonne lecture à tous pour cet ultime chapitre de John et Sherlock a la fac qui, je l'espère, saura vous combler ! Un immense merci à tous pour les reviews et à Elie pour la publication, qu'elle a assuré à 90% (oui parce que la je suis en vacances en montagne alors bon...) je t'aime ma Merveille ! *mega gros coeur*_

 _Rhea depuis le chapitre 12 : ravie que tu rattrapes ton retard et que cela te plaise ! La fin est la, j'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire ! Un immense merci pour toutes tes reviews :)_

 _L sur le chapitre 15 et 16 : les choses s'arrangent comme je l'avais promis, merci pour tes reviews et tes compliments, moi je trouve ça agréable que tu qualifies mes chapitres de doux et joli :3 j'espère que la suite te plaira :) encore merci :)_

 _Pearl : tu reviews quand tu peux, tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! J'espère que le final saura te plaire, et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu retrouveras ces deux idiots sous ma plume prochainement... merci pour la review :)_

 **Le Royaume de sa paume**

 **Partie 4**

 _Chapitre 17_

Ce fut le soir de son anniversaire que Sherlock le fit mentir. Sherlock dormait encore quand il était parti ce matin-là, et une petite part du cœur de John espérait que son ami s'en souvienne. Voire ait préparé un cadeau, une soirée, une fête. Il avait vingt ans, aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas rien. Il ne voulait pas grand-chose, mais juste que Sherlock lui dise « bon anniversaire ». Deux malheureux mots et il serait heureux.

Sauf qu'en rentrant dans leur chambre après ses cours de la journée, tard dans la soirée parce qu'il avait passé plusieurs heures à réviser à la bibliothèque universitaire (Sherlock avait un gros problème avec le violon aux moments les plus incongrus qui coupaient John dans sa réflexion), le spectacle le laissa abasourdi.

Leur chambre était sens-dessus-dessous, dans un état de bazar si terrible qu'on aurait pu croire à un cambriolage. Sauf qu'au milieu de tout ça il y avait Sherlock, les yeux rouges et les pupilles dilatées, en train de trembler et s'énerver, et manifestement responsable des couvertures jetées pêle-mêle, des livres envoyés à terre et des tiroirs renversés au sol.

\- Sherlock ! Tu as pris quelque chose ? Sherlock !

L'inquiétude de John lui lacérait le cœur, mais le corps tremblant de son ami le renseigna efficacement : il n'avait rien pris, au contraire. Il en voulait. Il avait affronté un problème sur une expérience ou un devoir, il avait voulu quelque chose pour cristalliser sa réflexion, augmenter ses capacités, il savait où en trouver, comment s'en servir... mais il avait forcé son corps à ne pas bouger, le plongeant dans une transe furieuse et dévastée douloureuse à supporter.

\- Arrête ça, Sherlock ! ordonna John.

Son ami tremblait en effet beaucoup trop, et se balançait d'avant en arrière dans des mouvements spasmodiques. Alors John fit la seule chose possible pour le calmer. Il referma ses propres bras autour du corps longiligne du génie, et il serra, fort, pour calmer les mouvements.

Peu à peu, Sherlock se calma, et sa respiration ralentit. Lentement, John l'entraîna en direction du sol, sans jamais le lâcher, pour qu'ils s'assoient par terre au milieu du bazar.

\- Respire, Sherlock, intimait John, respirant lentement en rythme avec lui.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que Sherlock crochète ses bras autour de lui, pose la tête sur son épaule, respire son odeur et se laisser bercer.

* * *

En revanche, il fallut un temps incroyablement long à John pour réaliser que les caresses apaisantes qu'il prodiguait à Sherlock rencontrait un écho chez son ami. Que Sherlock le touchait lui aussi en retour. Et que cela n'avait rien de sage ou de chaste. Il faisait courir ses doigts tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de John, et descendait beaucoup trop bas. Et sa bouche, posé au coin de la jugulaire, laissa échapper un souffle chaud et lourd, presque comme un baiser.

John réprima à grand peine un gémissement. Il ne devait pas s'autoriser à croire quoi que ce soit. Mais son corps, ce traître, réagissait pour lui. L'odeur de Sherlock l'enivrait bien plus que les matins passés ensemble. Sa chaleur l'envahissait de partout. Le moindre nerf de son corps était sollicité et hurlait le nom de Sherlock.

\- John... murmura Sherlock.

Il y avait un tel abandon, une telle confiance et un tel érotisme dans ce simple prénom soufflé que John envoya balader tous ses principes. Ils n'avaient pas changé depuis dix ans. Sherlock était toujours l'enfant blessé et effrayé par la vie et les autres qui avait désespérément besoin d'aide et d'amour. John était toujours son sauveur, parce qu'il l'aimait plus que sa vie et qu'il aurait vendu le monde pour lui.

Alors avec lenteur, il attrapa le menton de Sherlock et de ses doigts rendus gourds par l'émotion, il redressa la tête de Sherlock, et ferma les yeux. Son corps pris le relai pour agir, et naturellement, ses lèvres trouvèrent celles de son vis-à-vis et l'embrassèrent.

Sherlock fut surpris dans un premier temps, mais immédiatement, son corps répondit à celui de John, et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, se concentrant uniquement sur les sensations que le baiser de John faisait naître. Jamais Sherlock n'avait connu une sensation pareille. Même la drogue ne lui avait jamais provoqué ça. Son cerveau crépitait et une multitude de flashs de lumière, et son corps en feu grondait et enflait, agissant pour lui et sans son consentement. Lorsque la langue de John vint caresser ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrée, Sherlock avait déjà ouvert la bouche, en demandant beaucoup plus. Il ne tarda pas à embrasser John en retour, réprimant à grand peine ses gémissements et le feu dévorant de ses veines qui prenait naissance dans son ventre.

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux quand il sentit un vide contre lui. John avait rompu le baiser et le regardait, l'air émerveillé.

\- Sherlock...

Leurs deux corps étaient toujours pressés l'un contre l'autre, sur le plancher, et n'ignoraient rien de l'autre. Mais même sans ça, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Jamais Sherlock n'avait vu, réellement vu cette lueur dans les yeux de John. Ou bien il n'avait jamais voulu la voir, il l'ignorait. Il en frissonnait, mais cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec la difficulté du manque ressentie plus tôt. L'intensité du regard de John le clouait sur place aussi efficacement que les bras pressés contre lui.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, John fondit de nouveau contre lui, et l'embrassa de nouveau. Mais cette fois ses mains aussi se lancèrent à l'attaque. Sherlock aurait dû trouver ça inquiétant, stressant, angoissant, effrayant. Mais il réalisa qu'il n'attendait que ça, et son corps plia pour accueillir celui de John, se laissant allonger sur le sol, son corps se tendant instinctivement vers celui de John qui le recouvrait, le protégeait, l'entourait.

\- John... qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? murmura-t-il.

Sa question n'était pas seulement rhétorique. Il avait réellement peur de tout gâcher leur amitié, leur relation, leur dix ans passés ensemble.

John, quant à lui, n'oubliait pas qu'il avait peut-être vingt ans aujourd'hui, mais que Sherlock n'en avait que dix-sept. Encore un gamin, probablement vierge pour autant qu'il en savait. Lui ne l'était pas, même si sa laborieuse expérience avec Mary n'avait pas été le meilleur souvenir de sa vie, et n'avait rien en commun avec l'intensité de ce qui le brûlait à l'intérieur alors qu'il caressait avec émerveillement le corps de Sherlock.

\- Amants ? répondit-il se voulant drôle, dédramatisant la situation.

Mais à son grand étonnement, cela n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté. Bien au contraire, Sherlock se raidit, devint subitement glacé entre ses bras. Puis, avec l'énergie du désespoir, il se tortilla pour échapper à l'étreinte, que John, trop surpris, relâcha.

Il n'avait aucune idée que Victor, juste avant d'abuser de Sherlock sous l'emprise de la drogue, avait prononcé une phrase similaire, la seule chose dont Sherlock se souvenait vraiment et distinctement de toute cette soirée : « Je vais faire de toi mon amant, Sherlock. Et tu vas me suivre. »

Il n'avait aucune idée de la connotation négative et terrifiante que le mot avait sur Sherlock.

En une seconde, Sherlock s'était redressé, avait enjambé le bazar et posé une main sur la poignée de la porte, qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir.

En une fraction de seconde, John comprit. L'éclat dans le regard de Sherlock, c'était sa volonté qui volait en éclats. Il était prêt à aller courir dans le premier squat venu pour s'envoyer une dose.

\- Sherlock, ne bouge pas d'ici ! ordonna John.

Le génie, loin de l'écouter, s'apprêtait à sortir quand John fondit sur lui, et bloqua la porte, n'hésitant pas à utiliser toute la force dont il disposait, et que le malingre Sherlock était loin d'avoir.

\- Ne bouge pas ! ordonna-t-il de nouveau.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un amant ! cracha Sherlock avec haine, comme revenu au temps de sa désintox. Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! JE NE VEUX PAS D'UN AMANT ! LAISSE-MOI PASSER !

\- Certainement pas ! J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, Sherlock ! Et la dernière fois, tu as failli mourir tabassé pour réaliser que tu voulais bien que je sois ton ami ! Cette fois tu en es déjà passé par le stade où tu as failli mourir, mais volontairement cette fois ! Et je ne veux plus jamais de ça ! Tu ne réalises pas à quel point je manque de mourir, moi aussi, à chaque fois ! Alors cesse de penser à tout ce qui te retient et te fait peur, et juste écoute-moi ! Je t'aime, alors arrête ! Juste, arrête de me repousser juste parce que tu as peur ! Je t'aime, depuis toujours, tu le comprends, ça ?

John criait sans doute plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu pour sa déclaration, mais le comportement de Sherlock l'énervait et le terrifiait plus que de raison. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de perdre son ami après avoir eu le droit de goûter à ses lèvres, ce rêve devenu réalité. Il le voulait sien beaucoup trop fort, et il voulait être égoïste, imposer ses choix, pour une fois.

Sherlock s'effondra soudainement dans ses bras tendus.

John le serra aussitôt contre lui, dans un geste d'amour protecteur.

\- Qui t'a fait ça, Sherlock ? murmura John en le berçant.

Il semblait évident que la réaction épidermique de Sherlock n'avait pas pour seule cause ses névroses.

\- Victor... Victor... murmura le génie, étonnamment coopératif.

Les poings de John se serrèrent compulsivement, et il grinça des dents, tentant de se calmer.

\- Heureusement que je l'ai déjà bien amoché, sinon il ne s'en sortait pas vivant cette fois, grommela-t-il.

\- Tu quoi ?

Le regard de Sherlock était perdu. Et teinté d'espérance. Comme s'il n'osait pas y croire.

\- Victor. Il est inculpé sous je ne sais combien de chefs d'accusation. Mais il attend son procès à l'hosto. Je... J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. Il était peut-être un peu inconscient quand je suis parti.

\- Tu as frappé Victor ? Il n'est plus... en liberté ?

C'était au tour de John d'être ébahi. Il était persuadé que Sherlock était au courant de ça.

\- Tu ne savais pas ?

Le jeune génie secoua la tête négativement, et John en profita pour amener doucement son ami sur le lit, les faisant s'y assoir tous les deux sans jamais le lâcher. Sherlock ne semblait pas se débattre, et John considérait cela comme une victoire.

\- Le jour de ton... hésita-t-il.

\- Tu dois dire les mots, c'est les psys qui l'ont dit, répliqua Sherlock d'un ton ironique.

John leva les yeux au ciel, mais poursuivit tout de même.

\- Le jour de ton overdose, j'ai appelé les flics pour dénoncer Victor et ses trafics. Et il n'était pas en état de bouger avant de se faire interpeller, parce que je suis peut-être allé défouler toute ma frustration sur lui... Je n'avais pas supporté qu'il te fasse du mal. Depuis son trafic a été démantelé, et il va en prendre pour une dizaine d'années au moins. Un sacré nombre d'étudiants sont sortis du silence et témoigné contre lui pour les avoir martyrisé, fait chanter, ou vendu de la drogue... Je crois même que Mycroft a réussi à lui mettre ton overdose sur le dos, sans pour autant que tu doives être interrogé. C'est d'ailleurs ton frère qui paye l'avocat de l'accusation et de la partie civile. Victor, aux dernières nouvelles, a un avocat commis d'office. Il n'a aucune chance. Et même s'il ressort un jour, je préférais le tuer de mes propres poings que de le laisser s'approcher de toi...

John avait à peine fini sa phrase que Sherlock se jetait sur lui et l'embrassait.

\- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, Sherlock, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux bien me laisser essayer d'effacer ce que t'a fait Victor ? murmura-t-il quand il le lâcha enfin, le souffle court et les yeux brillants.

\- Ce n'était rien, tu sais. Juste que je n'ai pas vraiment aimé ça. Mais avec toi... oui...

John réprima à grand peine son envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Il serait toujours temps d'apprendre les sens des mots euphémisme et viol au génie plus tard. Pour l'instant, l'essentiel était de l'aimer. Et de le lui montrer. Et cela, John en mourrait d'envie.

Alors doucement, il reprit le corps de Sherlock dans ses bras, et approcha son visage pour l'embrasser, encore et encore.

\- Ne retiens rien, Sherlock, lui conseilla-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sens-toi libre de me repousser ou de me dire ce que tu veux, ce que tu aimes, ce que tu n'aimes pas, de laisser ton corps agir et me répondre plutôt que de réfléchir.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que son conseil serait suivi de telles conséquences. À peine avait-il commencé à réinvestir la bouche de Sherlock que ce dernier gémissait sans retenue. Et haletait, les yeux clos, comme submergé par des sensations inconnues. Jamais John n'avait connu quelque chose d'aussi érotique que le corps de Sherlock qui se tendait vers lui, son souffle qui caressait son visage, et sa langue qui quémandait d'être embrassée et câlinée.

Il eut toutes les difficultés du monde à aller lentement faire glisser ses mains sur les boutons de la chemise de son (futur) amant, les ouvrant un à un avec précaution. Sherlock paraissait à peine s'en rendre compte, embrassant John en gémissant doucement, enivré.

John laissa ses mains courir sur les flancs pâles, les apprenant par cœur de son toucher. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait son ami dans cette tenue, mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait le droit de toucher, et la douceur du torse sculptural, imberbe ou presque (Sherlock n'était toujours pas majeur, cela avait le temps de changer) était une ivresse dont il ne se remettait pas.

Sa bouche, instinctivement, s'arracha à sa consœur pour venir se poser sur le cou, à la jonction de l'épaule, là où palpitait la jugulaire, zone qu'il ne se priva pas pour goûter, aspirer, mordre, marquant Sherlock comme sien. Au vu de la réaction immédiate du génie, les yeux clos, la respiration sifflante et la tête renversée en arrière, il aimait ça. A moins que ce fut la main de John qui taquinait ses tétons durcis par le plaisir. Tout son épiderme était marqué par ses frissons de plaisir. Il était si réactif, si sensible au toucher, si prêt à s'abandonner au plaisir pour John que ce dernier avait la sensation de pouvoir venir sans même que Sherlock le touche, juste en le regardant au fond de yeux.

Avec d'infinies précautions, il relâcha Sherlock et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le matelas, continuant de le caresser gentiment, se positionnant au-dessus de lui. Le génie devait apprendre à ne pas craindre qu'on le touche, et John comptait bien le lui apprendre.

Il laissa ainsi courir ses mains partout, absolument partout, découvrant les choses les plus sensibles de Sherlock, puis décida ensuite d'aller les goûter de sa bouche, laissant des suçons absolument partout. Il était incroyable de voir à quel point le corps du génie répondait à celui de John, la manière dont il se tendait vers lui, allait au-devant de sa langue inquisitrice, frémissait sous les caresses. Jamais John n'avait vu Sherlock aussi peu utiliser son cerveau et c'était jouissif de savoir qu'il était celui qui lui permettait de s'abandonner ainsi.

Lentement, il posa les mains sur la ceinture du pantalon et quémanda l'autorisation du regard et d'un baiser profond.

Sherlock, dans un cri désarticulé, la lui offrit, incapable de formuler une syllabe correcte. Contrairement à ce que croyait John, son cerveau n'était pas du tout éteint. Ou du moins, pas dans les premiers temps. Il lui avait au contraire fallu un gros effort de concentration et de contrôle sur lui-même pour ne pas repousser les mains de John. Toute sa volonté avait été mobilisé pour se rappeler que c'était John, pas Victor, et que cela n'avait rien à voir.

Et puis les doigts avaient effleuré son ventre, ses flancs, et l'épiderme avait réagi favorablement, à la grande surprise de Sherlock. Et lorsque la bouche de John avait laissé une marque sur son cou, il avait réellement gémi d'envie, sans pouvoir le contrôler.

Et quand finalement c'était la langue de John qui avait baptisé et découvert son torse tout entier, en particulier les mamelons ultra-sensibles et tendus contre la paume de son amant, Sherlock avait complètement oublié la douleur et le dégoût qu'il avait connu dans les bras de Victor sous l'emprise de la drogue. Il ne restait dans son esprit brutalement déconnecté que John, et sa présence chaleureuse et aimante tout autour de lui comme un cocon. Sherlock se sentait aimé, et cela sublimait le reste.

Alors quand John voulut aller plus loin, il ne put qu'acquiescer, ne désirant que cela.

La boucle de son pantalon s'ouvrit, et une main légère s'insinua sous le vêtement, effleurant son sexe en érection. Sherlock s'étrangla. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à son corps. Il avait beau en connaître le mécanisme, il ne l'avait jamais expérimenté et il n'aurait jamais cru avoir autant de nerfs à cet endroit-là. Et John le touchait toujours à travers la barrière de son boxer, l'effleurant à peine sur toute la longueur.

\- John... supplia-t-il.

A chaque fois qu'il voulait ouvrir les yeux pour graver l'image de John et de son air heureux en train de le toucher, une nouvelle déflagration de plaisir le transperçait et lui faisait clore ses paupières de nouveau.

\- A tes ordres, Sherlock, murmura John en retour.

Sa voix avait perdu quelques tons, se faisant grave et profonde, érotique et délicieuse. Sherlock aurait volontiers ordonné à John de parler encore, juste pour le plaisir de sentir ses poils se dresser sur sa peau, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Les mains de John œuvraient vite et bien, et avaient fait glisser le pantalon à ses chevilles. Et c'était sa bouche qui venait de se poser sur le boxer, sur son entrejambe.

Un son inarticulé s'échappa des lèvres de Sherlock. John sourit contre le ventre de son amant. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience dans ce qu'il faisait, sa brève étreinte avec Mary n'ayant pas été formatrice, mais il avait le contrôle de la situation lui plaisait et il suivait son instant.

Un instant plus tard Sherlock s'était tortillé hors de son sous-vêtement et sa verge tendue se dressait devant le visage de John. Cela aurait dû l'effrayer, ou bien l'inquiéter, mais lui donna au contraire encore plus envie. Dieu qu'il aimait ce fichu génie abandonné à ses bons soins. Il ne toucha même pas le vît de Sherlock, et se contenta de l'engloutir sur le champ, creusant les joues instinctivement. C'était mille fois meilleur que ce qu'il avait imaginé, et il découvrit avec plaisir que son réflexe nauséeux n'était pas entièrement fonctionnel.

En revanche, l'engin de Sherlock devait parfaitement bien fonctionner puisqu'au coup suivant, John le sentit au bord de la rupture presque immédiatement et il relâcha à regret son nouveau jouet, se redressant pour regarder son amant.

Sherlock avait rouvert les yeux, et ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, mangeant tout le gris de la pureté de ses orbes étaient magnifiques. Ses cheveux en vrac sur l'oreiller, ses pommettes finement ciselées rehaussés de rouges et ses lèvres gonflées complétaient le tableau et John se sentit définitivement à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Sherlock le comprit immédiatement. Il leva une main hésitante, et lentement, reproduisit les mouvements de John, ouvrant la chemise, caressant le torse, débouclant la ceinture et se saisissant directement de la virilité de John, qui laissa échapper un cri à son tour. Les mouvements de va-et-vient de la main de Sherlock étaient parfaits. Ils allaient être tellement bons à ça. John ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer.

\- Je veux... te veux... murmura Sherlock, incertain et rougissant de son aveu.

John hocha la tête. Lui non plus n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il tendit le bras pour ouvrir sa table de nuit, y récupérant les préservatifs et le lubrifiant qu'il y cachait. Il avait lu quelque part (ou entendu en soirée, il ne savait plus) que les femmes pouvaient parfois avoir besoin de lubrifiant, elles aussi, y compris pour les pénétrations vaginales, surtout au début de leur vie sexuelle. Il avait préféré pallier toutes les possibilités avec Mary, sauf qu'il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Mais avec Sherlock, ce serait différent.

Sherlock loucha sur le flacon et hocha la tête à son tour.

Avec pudeur, ils ôtèrent complètement leurs vêtements, et se glissèrent sous les draps, pressant leurs deux corps nus. Avec douceur, John obligea Sherlock à poser ses talons sur les draps, relevant les jambes, et glissa sa main, les doigts lubrifiés vers l'intimité de son amant. Lentement, millimètre par millimètre, il s'approcha, puis glissa une première phalange, apaisant Sherlock d'un baiser passionné pour le détendre et le détourner. Les phalanges suivantes glissèrent toutes seules. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier sans trop de difficulté, et John se concentra pour se rappeler ses cours (théoriques) de médecine. Il n'avait jamais encore pratiqué, mais il connaissait les schémas par cœur.

Sherlock le mordit soudain, surpris, laissant échapper un cri bien plus aigu que sa voix habituelle. John sourit. Il avait trouvé. A partir de là, les choses furent beaucoup plus simples, et plein d'arrogance et de confiance en lui, John augmenta les mouvements de ciseaux, les frictions et les caresses.

Puis d'un geste, Sherlock signifia qu'il était prêt.

Alors John ravala sa salive, ses angoisses de mal faire et se positionna. Sauf que l'angle n'était pas parfait, et il avait peur. L'idée de demander à Sherlock de se retourner était également parfaitement exclus. Il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde cet instant d'éternité sans pouvoir regarder les yeux de Sherlock, probablement la partie du corps de son amant qu'il préférait.

Il envisagea également brièvement d'inverser leurs positions, plaçant Sherlock sur le dessus, ce qui lui offrirait l'avantage de dicter le rythme et de faire ce qu'il voulait, mais il présumait que la pénétration serait également plus profonde et donc potentiellement plus douloureuse.

Son amant dut comprendre son hésitation dans ses yeux (Sherlock devinait tout, de toute manière), puisque ce fut de lui que vint la solution : levant la jambe, il vint la poser sur l'épaule de John, crochetant la taille de ce dernier de l'autre jambe, lui permettant ainsi de se soulever et d'offrir à John un meilleur angle.

John hocha la tête encore une fois, déglutit encore une fois, vérifia une dernière fois que le préservatif était bien placé (non pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Sherlock, mais il avait sans doute utilisé beaucoup de seringues à la provenance douteuse l'année dernière, sans compter qu'il doutait que Victor se soit soucié de la moindre protection, et que l'hôpital et la clinique de désintoxication ne devaient probablement pas compter des analyses sanguines de détection des IST et du SIDA dans leur programme classique), et embrassa Sherlock une dernière fois, rapprochant leurs corps millimètre par millimètre.

Sherlock eut mal, au début. Mais la douleur physique n'avait rien de comparable avec l'idée qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit, ricochant si fort sur les parois de son palais mental qu'il craignait de l'abîmer : John était en lui. Entièrement. Totalement. Unis physiquement. Inséparables. Une seule et même entité. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et l'idée l'enivrait au point qu'il en perdait le souffle.

Et puis John bougea, lentement et précautionneusement, et ce fut meilleur encore. Parce qu'il y avait un point dans son corps, dont il ignorait l'existence trois minutes plus tôt à peine qui faisait danser les étoiles dans sa tête.

\- Sherlock, regarde-moi, murmura John.

Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris de découvrir qu'il les avait fermés, mais ne le regretta pas un instant. John était le spectacle le plus magnifique auquel il lui avait été donné la chance d'assister. Ses mèches blondes paille, collées à son front par la sueur, dessinait des arabesques. Ses yeux bleus, longueur d'onde 466nm, le transperçait. Sa cicatrice à l'épaule, le premier vrai secret révélé à Sherlock. Les autres, l'appendicectomie et trois petites blessures à cause de Sherlock lors de leur adolescence (une éraflure sur un grillage, un bécher qui avait explosé, une coupure lors d'une bagarre). Le ventre qu'il avait pris, à force de s'empiffrer de chocolat, parce qu'il adorait ça, parce que la mère de Sherlock s'était chargé de les nourrir toute leur vie, parce qu'il en mangeait à outrance en période de stress. Sa gentillesse. Sa famille aussi dysfonctionnelle que celle de Sherlock. Son absence de talent pour la musique. Son goût pour l'adrénaline. Pour Sherlock.

Ils n'avaient pas changé. Sherlock était toujours cet enfant étrange et blessé, oisillon tremblant pour lequel John s'était interposé pour le protégé dès le premier jour, et tous ceux qui avaient suivis depuis.

Et John était toujours le plus fort et le plus fiable des deux, le plus aimant, et surtout le plus doux, et le plus gentil.

En un instant, Sherlock exhuma de son Palais Mental les archives de la création de , de John Doe, avant qu'il ne se matérialise dans la réalité. C'était ainsi qu'il avait défini John : gentil. C'était la caractéristique la plus importante. Pour sa mère, se persuadait-il, qui était celle qui avait voulu qu'il ait un ami. Mais qui essayait-il de tromper, sinon lui-même, même en son for intérieur : c'était pour lui qu'il désirait cette gentillesse. Lui qui voulait juste être aimé par quelqu'un de gentil.

Qu'avait-il fait, de toute sa vie, pour mériter quelqu'un comme John ? Probablement rien. Mais il l'avait rêvé. Et il l'avait eu.

\- Je t'aime, déclara-t-il, parce que la déclaration lui paraissait la seule chose sensée à dire en cet instant précis et la véracité de la phrase le submergeait encore plus efficacement que le plaisir physique de leur coït.

Les yeux parfaits de John s'embuèrent, et la vision de Sherlock se garnit d'un voile également.

\- Je ne vais pas tenir, prévint John.

D'une main, il se saisit de la verge de Sherlock, pressa, et de l'autre, attrapa le cou de son amant pour mieux rapprocher leurs lèvres et l'embrasser passionnément, bloquant sa main et la virilité de Sherlock entre leur deux corps si serrés qu'on n'aurait pas pu y insérer une feuille.

L'orgasme les faucha ensemble, avalant chacun le cri brut de plaisir de l'autre. John sentit Sherlock se resserrer instinctivement autour de lui à l'occasion d'une poussée plus puissante, plus profonde, ce qui le fit venir dans le même cri, alors que Sherlock ressentait soudainement la brûlure du plaisir, et son ventre se couvrit d'un substance chaude et visqueuse qu'il savait à peine être la sienne.

Ils chutèrent ensemble de l'autre côté du voile du monde, atteignant les rives du plaisir et de la béatitude, et se figèrent ensemble pour leur seconde d'éternité et de temps suspendu, dans un monde où rien n'existait à part eux.

* * *

Ils avaient dû s'endormir, ou somnoler, parce que la faible luminosité en provenance de la fenêtre avait viré à un noir d'encre. La nuit était tombée, et ils étaient toujours tous les deux nus et enlacés au fond du lit de John, le creux de l'épaule de Sherlock servant d'oreiller à John, vivant dans l'odeur de l'autre, à laquelle se rajoutant celle du sexe qui embaumait la pièce, bras et jambes entremêlés, simplement à écouter le silence.

Jusqu'à ce que Sherlock le brise, en levant la main gauche. John suivit le mouvement des yeux. De son autre main, Sherlock désigna ses doigts, un par un, du pouce à l'auriculaire. Et énuméra.

\- Famille. Mystères, enquêtes et Palais Mental. John. Thé noir. Barberousse.

John fondit en larmes. Il y avait de ça très longtemps, Sherlock lui avait expliqué le royaume de sa main. Il n'y avait jamais inclus John. Et il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il y avait probablement la drogue au centre de son existence. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. John était devenu le roi. Le centre de la vie et de la main de Sherlock, le centre de son Royaume. Le Roi de leur monde.

\- Bon anniversaire, reprit Sherlock dans un souffle.

Il n'avait pas oublié. Il n'oubliait jamais. Il n'oublierait jamais.

* * *

\- Génie, j'espère SÉRIEUSEMENT que tu as une bonne raison pour avoir fait ça !

John fulminait. Sherlock avait été absent toute la journée, et à chaque fois qu'il allait voulu faire quelque chose dans l'appartement, il avait trouvé un post-it avec écrit en gros dessus une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous, sans la moindre explication. Dans chacun de ses livres de cours, dans toutes les casseroles et les poêles, à tous les étages du frigo, sur tous les robinets, les lavabos, la douche, les bouteilles d'eau, les classeurs de fiches, les stylos, la trousse, la règle, le lit, les oreillers, etc. absolument TOUTES les affaires de John. À croire qu'il avait vidé un paquet complet de post-it. Et ce, sans la moindre explication et sans reparaître de la journée. Alors forcément, John s'était rendu à l'adresse indiquée légèrement énervé. Adresse qui était un immeuble d'habitation, même pas un restaurant ou quelque chose de ce genre-là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche là, en plus ? poursuivit-il.

Son amant n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde perturbé par sa fureur.

\- Je ne peux plus vivre à la fac, lança-t-il négligemment.

\- Pardon ?

Il était devenu blanc. Sherlock avait le don de lui couper ses répliques.

\- C'est... trop dur. Tout le temps, marmonna le génie, à qui l'aveu coûtait. Je veux déménager.

\- Tu vas déménager ?

La voix de John était clairement blessée. L'idée que Sherlock, son Sherlock, puisse s'éloigner de lui le blessait terriblement.

\- Mrs Hudson, que j'ai... mmh, rencontré lorsque je bossais avec Victor – ne me demande pas les détails – loue justement un appartement confortable. Juste ici. Pour nous deux. J'ai passé la journée à le visiter et à visualiser notre futur agencement.

\- Pour nous... quoi ? Sherlock, je n'ai pas les moyens...

\- Mycroft a dit qu'il nous l'offrirait le temps qu'on puisse payer, répliqua Sherlock en haussant les épaules et en détournant le regard.

Reconnaître qu'il pouvait avoir besoin de son frère était une faiblesse qu'il n'avouait toujours pas.

\- Mais...

\- Veux-tu vivre avec moi ? murmura Sherlock en se rapprochant soudainement, l'entourant des pans de son manteau, son écharpe en soie bleu roi négligemment nouée, cadeau de Noël de John de l'année passée, qu'il avait finalement ouvert lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble et ses yeux brillant.

Il était définitivement l'homme le plus beau que John connaissait. Il ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui.

\- Bien sûr que oui... répondit-il, la gorge nouée, entièrement et totalement amoureux.

\- Alors bienvenue chez nous, John. Bienvenue au 221B, Baker Street.

FIN… ?

… Ou presque !

* * *

 **Chapitre Bonus le Me 30/08/2017 ! Reviews ? :)**

 _Sinon, j'ai, hum, une petite mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer._

 _Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, ma vie personnelle est un peu compliquée en ce moment._

 _De plus je suis actuellement en train de travailler sur un énorme projet. Mais genre vraiment énorme. ça fait même plusieurs mois que je bosse dessus. Mais ce projet n'est pas terminé._

 _Si vous avez bonne mémoire (ou si vous êtes Odea ou une de mes bêtas xD), vous savez que j'ai encore une fic complète entièrement écrite à publier. (encore un truc qui va vous faire souffrir en plus). C'est vrai, j'ai un texte de trois parties de soixante pages chacune à vous faire partager. Mais ce texte est encore très "brut". Pas assez corrigé, et pas mis en forme, ni découpé en chapitres. En clair il n'est pas publiable. Et du fait de ma vie perso compliquée et du gros projet qui me prend chaque seconde de mes trajets en bus/RER/métro (sisi j'vous assure, écrire des lemons dans un bus, c'est cool), ben je ne vais pas pouvoir le publier bientôt._

 _Alors, à mon grand regret, parce que vos reviews sont une chose fantastique, et partager avec vous et être si surprise de voir à quel point mes petites bêtises grabouillées dans un coin vous plaisent, je vous annonce que je reviendrais à la publication en janvier 2018... Pas de larmes pour autant, je vais sans doute pouvoir vous publier un voire deux tout petits trucs d'ici là mais rien de vraiment suivi, ni de complexe et tortueux._

 _Je suis vraiment désolée de cette longue pause... Mais j'espère sincèrement pouvoir vous retrouver à la rentrée avec des textes de qualité qui sauront vous ravir ! Merci encore à tous pour tout, et j'espère vous retrouver fidèle au poste l'année prochaine !_


	18. Chapter 18

_Pour le dernier chapitre, je reprends les rênes de la publication, et comme d'habitude, je fais ça bien plus tard que ma Merveille Elie bien-aimée ! ^^Un immense merci à tous mes followers, revieweurs réguliers ou ponctuels, pardon de ne pas vous avoir encore répondu, mais je vous aime quand même, même si je ne peux pas tous vous citer ici ! Les reviews anonymes seront mises ici et updatés lorsque j'aurais le temps !_

 _Bonne (ultime) lecture pour cette dernière bafouille qui, si elle n'a rien à voir avec le reste de la fic, explique certaines choses... ^^_

 ** _UPDATE pour RaR des anonymes_**

 ** _SUR LE CHAPITRE 17 :_**

 _L : ravie que tu aies appréciée :) Tu as une excellente mémoire, la prochaine en janvier sera en effet le prof-élève ;p Merci pour la review :)_

 _Ptianinymous : ce n'est pas vraiment de la générosité, ça ne me coûte rien de partager, j'aime écrire mes petites bêtises, et ce sont les retours des lecteurs, toujours si généreux, qui sont formidables ! Merci pour la review :)_

 _S10 : Merci :)_

 _Morganne-bzh : J'aiiiiiiime les faire souffrir, c'est tellement bon *-* Merci pour la review :)_

 _Pearl : les ennuis persos portent bien leur nom. Ce sont des ennuis. Rien de grave, mais rien de très sympathique non plus, et qui conduit surtout à me refermer un peu sur moi-même et de n'avoir le temps de rien... Merci pour tes encouragements... Ce n'est pas moi qui vous gâte, c'est les lecteurs qui me gâtent avec toutes leurs reviews alors merci et continuez comme ça ! (Victor est un connard, oui, il croupira en prison, promis !)_

 _Rhea : ravie de savoir qu'ils t'ont émue encore une fois et que tu as apprécié leur petite histoire ! Merci pour la review :)_

 ** _SUR LE CHAPITRE 18 :_**

 _L : Vouiiii, le MyStrade c'est la vie, et puis ça explique le comportement de ce petit cachottier de Greg ;p Très en avance en effet, bonne rentrée avant toute chose xD_

 _Alex : Eh bien ravie que tu sois tombée là par hasard, je suis très contente de savoir que mes écrits te plaisent, il y en aura d'autres par la suite, et sinon mon profil te tend les bras ;) Merci pour la review :)_

 **Le Royaume de sa paume**

 **BONUS**

 _Chapitre 18_

Greg avait reçu la note sous le même format que d'habitude. Un jour, une heure, une adresse. L'écriture était similaire à d'habitude, la manière dont il l'avait obtenu (à savoir livré par un parfait inconnu qu'il ne reverrait jamais de sa vie) aussi. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter, si ce n'était cette mention étrange « entrer à l'intérieur ».

Greg n'était pas complètement idiot. Et il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ces petits rendez-vous, depuis deux ans qu'il durait. Il entrait toujours dans le bâtiment désaffecté et suivait son instinct pour aller retrouver son interlocuteur. Aussi avait-il trouvé vaguement insultante la mention supplémentaire.

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant le lieu de rencontre, il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il devait penser. Aucun entrepôt en vue, pas de chantier, d'échafaudage, d'usine. Une rue passante, et l'enseigne d'un restaurant chic.

Mal à l'aise, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux une énième fois et vérifia sur le bout de papier que c'était bien la bonne adresse. Il était bien devant le numéro 12, en tout cas. Perplexe, il arrêta même une passante dans la rue pour lui confirmer le nom de la rue, et l'arrondissement. Il lui aurait même demandé la ville, histoire d'être sûr qu'il se trouvait bien à Londres, si elle n'avait pas déjà eu l'air de le prendre pour un fou.

\- D'accord. Merci, conclut-il.

Il était bien au bon endroit. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait entrer.

Profondément gêné, il poussa la porte qui fit tinter une petite clochette et aussitôt un serveur en blanc et noir fondit sur lui.

\- Je, euh, mmh, on m'attend ? répondit-il bêtement au « que puis-je pour vous ?» obséquieux.

Greg ne se sentait définitivement pas à sa place. Il était venu dans une tenue habituelle, vêtements confortables pour endurer l'entraînement physique de l'école de police et baskets aux pieds. Ce n'était clairement pas le genre de la clientèle.

\- Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi !

Il ouvrit des grands yeux en se jetant sur les traces du serveur. Alors comme ça on l'attendait vraiment ?

L'employé le mena jusque dans une arrière salle presque déserte, et vers une alcôve chaleureusement éclairée, complètement à l'écart des autres, avec une table dressée pour deux, et en face de lui, son rendez-vous.

Greg en resta bouche bée, alors que le serveur se retirait en silence.

\- Un restaurant ? Sérieusement ? C'est devenu plus discret que les usines désaffectées ? attaqua Greg.

Il avait conscience d'être impoli, mais il se sentait entièrement démuni et ne savait pas comment réagir autrement.

\- Non, s'outra son interlocuteur. J'ai juste songé que pour notre dernière entrevue, cela apporterait un cadre plus... Agréable.

Dernière ? Greg sentit son estomac faire un looping incontrôlé et parfaitement injustifié.

\- Dernière ? demanda-t-il.

L'autre hocha la tête, et de la main, l'invita à s'assoir en face. Sans même le réaliser, Greg obéit.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il. Après tout ce que j'ai fait...

\- Et tu as bien fait. Mais tout cela n'est plus nécessaire maintenant.

Le tutoiement était quelque chose de nouveau, mais Greg ne s'en formalisa pas, bien au contraire. Il y avait un frisson de délice que d'être dans une alcôve presque sombre dans une pièce presque déserte avec un presque inconnu qui s'essayait subitement à la familiarité.

\- Plus nécessaire ? Comment ça plus nécessaire ? Avec le mal que je me suis donné pour les séparer ?! Pour protéger John ! Pour l'éloigner de Sherlock ! Alors que ça crevait les yeux depuis le départ qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble ? Maintenant qu'ils le sont, mes pitoyables manigances ne sont « plus nécessaires ». « _Oh ça n'a pas marché, tant pis, on laisse tomber_ » ? Sérieusement ? Je n'ai fait que les faire souffrir ! J'ai manqué de les tuer à cause de vous et ce n'est pas grave ?

La colère de Greg était un torrent en fusion qui se déversait comme de la lave hors de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter. L'autre ne cillait même pas.

\- Parce que subitement vous l'avez décidé ce n'est plus grave ? Et ma conscience mise à mal dans tout cela, ce n'est pas grave non plus ? Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous êtes un beau salaud, Môôssieur Holmes !

Il insista sur le M de « Monsieur », la manière dont il signait toujours ses courriers (qui tenaient plus de la convocation qu'autre chose, au demeurant).

\- Mycroft.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le M est mis pour Mycroft. C'est mon prénom. Pas Monsieur.

\- Ah.

Subitement Greg n'avait plus rien à dire et face aux yeux clairs de son interlocuteur, il se sentait mis à nu. _Mycroft_ , songea-t-il. Ça lui allait comme un gant.

\- Et non, je ne moque pas de ta conscience bafouée. C'est même pour ça que je t'invite à dîner. Pour me faire pardonner. J'ai conscience de t'avoir mis dans une position délicate, de t'avoir fait jouer un mauvais rôle que j'aurais dû assumer seul. Mais j'avais de bonnes raisons. Vraiment. Écoute-moi s'il te plait, plaida-t-il.

Il n'y avait probablement plus un seul neurone en état de marche dans le cerveau de Greg parce qu'au lieu de s'insurger, râler, et crier encore un bon coup, sa main fut animée d'une volonté propre, se saisir du menu posé devant lui et l'ouvrir.

\- D'accord, mais avant commandons, ordonna-t-il en parcourant la carte des yeux.

Il se rendit immédiatement compte que son menu ne comportait aucun prix. Il aurait dû s'en sentir vexé. Sauf qu'en fait il s'en fichait complètement.

\- Je n'ai jamais mangé d'escargots ? C'est bon ? demanda-t-il sur un ton badin qui tranchait avec son énervement antérieur.

Mycroft avait l'air clairement surpris, et entièrement ravi. Un sourire lumineux éclaira ses traits, qu'il cacha bien vite, mais trop tard pour que Greg ne le remarque pas. Son estomac refit un looping sans raison et ses joues le chauffèrent.

\- Moi j'aime beaucoup ça. Mais c'est très spécial. Si tu veux goûter je peux les commander et on partage ?

\- Avec de la terrine de foie gras ? proposa Greg.

Mycroft sourit encore et Greg abandonna l'idée de cacher ses rougissements intempestifs. Il avait bien plus important à se préoccuper en face de lui.

Ils choisirent ensuite le plat, commandèrent, firent la conversation la plus badine qu'il soit (sur les langues que parlait Mycroft, les voyages qu'il avait faits, les plats qu'il avait mangés, le temps qu'il faisait quand on sortait de l'Angleterre...), et Greg se surprit à trouver cela agréable. Mycroft était loin d'être ennuyeux, au contraire. Il avait peu le droit de parler de son métier, mais quand il le faisait, c'était avec emphase. Parfois, il était gêné de se laisser aller à tant d'enthousiasme et il rougissait, comme incertain de son comportement. Mais Greg le trouvait juste adorable. Surtout quand il rougissait. Et en plus, il ne manquait pas de demander son avis à son interlocuteur, et lui demandait même de parler de lui.

Une fois qu'il fut entériné que Greg détestait les escargots (fussent-ils au beurre persillée), et préférait le foie gras, que la cassolette de homards de Mycroft n'était pas mauvaise, mais ne valait pas pour autant le filet de bœuf Rossini de Greg, leurs assiettes étaient vides et ils attendaient le fromage, que Mycroft avait insisté pour commander. Greg était plus mesuré. Après les escargots, il avait un peu peur de ce que les Français pourraient bien lui sortir.

Ce fut spontanément Mycroft qui reprit la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée.

\- Je voulais juste protéger Sherlock, autant que je voulais protéger John.

Du regard, Greg l'invita à poursuivre, faisant tourner au fond de son verre le vin rouge profond que Mycroft avait choisi pour lui.

\- Je connais mon frère depuis toujours. Il n'a jamais aimé les autres, n'a jamais voulu se faire des amis. C'est John qui s'est imposé à lui. Mais ils ont grandi dans un village minuscule. Même au lycée, quand on ratissait toute la campagne environnante, on ne dépassait pas les trois cents élèves. Une goutte d'eau dans la mer par rapport à Londres. J'avais très peur... que John abandonne Sherlock. En découvrant le reste du monde.

\- Mais c'est exactement ce que tu m'as demandé de faire ! Les séparer ! Faire découvrir à John de nouvelles personnes, l'ouvrir aux autres, le forcer à ne pas rester uniquement focalisé sur Sherlock !

Quelque part entre l'entrée et le plat, Greg avait fini par adopter le tutoiement de Mycroft.

\- Oui... Sans doute pas ma meilleure décision. Je voyais ça comme un test. Je voulais les rendre plus fort. Soit John découvrait qu'il ne supportait plus l'ingérence de Sherlock, et que le reste du monde était beaucoup plus vivable, et cela libérait Sherlock rapidement, au lieu de passer encore cinq années d'étude à s'accrocher à John. Il aurait pu se retourner rapidement, et grandir seul, comme il l'avait toujours fait avant l'arrivée de John. Ou bien ils réussissaient le test, et ils trouvaient un équilibre entre leur relation, le caractère insupportable de mon frère et le besoin de sociabilité de John. Dans tous les cas, je voulais les aider. Peut-être contre leur gré, peut-être en forçant trop les choses, mais je voulais les aider. Vraiment.

Greg voulait bien le croire. Mycroft avait l'air tellement innocent. Pas étonnant qu'il soit resté si binaire dans l'analyse des sentiments de Sherlock et John.

\- Pile ou face ? Ils gagnent ou ils perdent ? Tu n'as pas envisagé que tout cela pourrait être plus compliqué et inclure un certain nombre de variations dans leurs sentiments et l'expression de leurs sentiments... ? Que Sherlock pourrait tomber dans la drogue, et John manquer de mourir d'inquiétude pour ton frère ? J'ai l'impression qu'il a perdu dix kilos depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

\- Non... grommela Mycroft en détournant le regard.

Le serveur revint avec les assiettes de fromage, et les joues écarlates de honte, Mycroft parvint à peine à le remercier.

\- Je comprends, promit Greg. Tu n'as pas voulu mal faire. Mais tu as sérieusement manqué de discernement. J'apprécie sincèrement John, tu sais. Même quand tu m'as proposé de l'argent pour devenir un agent à ta solde en m'informant de qui serait mon futur colocataire, je l'appréciais déjà. Je le plaignais, en fait, de t'avoir dans les pattes ! Et quand je l'ai rencontré, il m'est devenu carrément sympathique. Ce n'était même pas difficile de lui faire rencontrer mes amis, il était tellement gentil !

\- Oui, John est gentil, reconnut Mycroft. Mais j'avais peur qu'il ne le soit pas assez pour supporter Sherlock toute une vie... Parce que c'est bien de ça dont il s'agit. Sherlock ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure ou le temporaire. Il choisit uniquement des choses qui durent éternellement. La mort de Barberousse a déjà été assez difficile à gérer pour lui.

Greg n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était Barberousse et il ne voulait pas le savoir.

\- Je suis sûr d'une chose, affirma-t-il, c'est que John n'aurait jamais tenu une vie avec Mary. Elle est adorable, vraiment jolie, intelligente et tout ce qu'il faut... Mais je n'ai jamais vu John s'enthousiasmer autant que pour Sherlock. Il lui est aussi vital que l'oxygène pour le maintenir dans un état d'adrénaline permanent. Ce n'est que comme ça qu'il est heureux.

Mycroft hocha la tête, gravement.

\- J'espère simplement qu'ils me pardonneront un jour.

Greg haussa les épaules.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce que tu as fait. John est éperdu de reconnaissance pour toi, à cause de la clinique de Sherlock. Quant à ton frère, je pense qu'en vouloir aux gens est son moyen de les apprécier. Sais-tu qu'il ne m'appelle jamais par mon nom ? Alors que d'après John, il le connaît parfaitement, mais quand il me croise il récite le dictionnaire des prénoms !

Mycroft rit doucement. Ça ressemblait en effet typiquement à Sherlock.

Leurs desserts arrivèrent (baba au rhum pour Mycroft, et œufs à la neige pour Greg), et ils dégustèrent en silence, avant qu'un serveur n'arrive avec la note, pliée face à Mycroft.

\- Je voudrais... commença Greg.

\- Laisse-moi t'inviter, supplia Mycroft en posant sa carte bleue sur la coupelle, sans même jeter un œil au prix final. Après tout, c'est notre dernier rendez-vous. Je n'ai plus besoin d'un espion dans leurs vies, j'ai promis d'arrêter de les surveiller. Nous n'avons plus de raison de nous voir.

Greg acquiesça, les jambes soudainement molles. Il en avait oublié cette histoire de dernier rendez-vous. Mais c'était vrai, sans la surveillance de Sherlock et John, ils n'avaient plus de motifs pour se croiser au coin d'un entrepôt.

Mycroft paya, et le serveur disparut de nouveau, les laissant seuls et désœuvrés dans l'arrière-salle vide.

\- Bon, et bien, merci pour tout, déclara Mycroft en se relevant. Je... content de t'avoir connu.

Il bafouilla en récupérant ses affaires et en commençant à quitter sa place. Greg hésita une fraction de seconde. S'il avait tort, il se rendrait ridicule. Mais s'il avait correctement interprété le visage de Mycroft lorsqu'il avait mentionné que Mary était jolie, il avait toutes ses chances.

Il repoussa brutalement sa chaise alors que Mycroft passait près de lui, et l'attrapa par la taille. La seconde suivante, il rapprochait l'autre corps contre le sien, fermait les yeux et l'embrassait. Il fallut moins d'une seconde pour que Mycroft y réponde et ouvre la bouche, gémissant contre lui, brasier ardent pressé contre son corps. Il avait laissé tomber tout ce qu'il portait, de son manteau à son portefeuille en passant par son parapluie.

Greg le relâcha finalement, après un baiser passionné que le laissa aussi essoufflé et pantelant que Mycroft.

\- Pour nous donner une bonne raison d'avoir d'autres rendez-vous ? proposa-t-il, presque timidement.

Pour toute réponse Mycroft l'embrassa à son tour.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _(NB : tous les plats proviennent de la carte de Paul Bocuse. Parce qu'il m'arrive d'être très chauvine... Et pour info, je déteste ce que mange Mycroft et valide uniquement le menu de Greg !)_

 _Bonne rentrée à tous, et je vous donne rendez-vous en 2018 pour la reprise de la publication, avec encore toutes mes excuses pour ce délai de silence... mais absolument nécessaire, j'vous jure !_

 _Je vous aime tous, encore un IMMENSE MERCI ! *petit coeur*_


End file.
